My Love
by lauralynn87
Summary: AU. Chandler and Monica meet on a vacation in Miami. They go out, but Chandler stands her up on the second date, then a month later they run into each other. Wanna find out what happened...R&R plz **Rated M for select chapters, mostly T rated though**
1. Wishing

_During the late 90's when the internet was becoming more and more common in households, fanfiction took off, especially for Friends. A lot of GREAT fanfics for all couples, especially Monica and Chandler fics, have been lost due to sites like being shut down. Luckily I was able to salvage some, and also hunt some down on the internet. _

_This story is not written by me, but a old friend. I am publishing these here on her behalf. She was/is a great fanfic author and her Chan/Mon fics are terrific. So please join me in this awesome story by Creassya. _

_Reviews are always appreciated._

_**This story does have some Mature chapters in it, but it's tasteful. Nothing hardcore. So it is rated 'M' for that reason. Not all chapters are 'M' rated.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Friends. This is purely for fans of the show._

* * *

WISHING _by Creassya_

_This is my LOVE series. It takes place sometime in season 3. The gang hasn't met yet. This series will take place starting from season three and further. In this story Chandler and Monica meet for the first time. Monica lives in apartment twenty, and Chandler lives in Long Island._

Monica is sitting in her hotel room in Miami Florida. She was a little sad. Everywhere she looked, she saw couples in love. She hadn't been in a relationship in four months. She missed the championship. She missed having a boyfriend. She and Ross were there for a Paleontology convention. She had no intention of taking part in the convention. She just wanted to take a week vacation. They had arrived the day before, and so far she wasn't enjoying herself. She got up off the bed and went out on the balcony. She spotted a gorgeous guy standing by himself and she smiled. Suddenly a girl came running up to him and they started kissing. She frowned up her face and went back in and sat on the bed. She put on her headphones and laid on the bed.****She was listening to the song, Somebody's Somebody, by Christina Aguilera.

Somebody's Somebody

Watchin` lovers walkin  
Hand in hand they pass me by  
Wish I was one of them  
Wish I had somebody  
Wakin` up beside me  
Looking into my eyes at night  
I want a love to call my own  
I want someone that I can hold  
Want someone wanting me  
I Wanna feel how it feels to be

Somebody's somebody  
Someone's someone  
Some sweet lover's lover  
I wanna be that one  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
Who loves me

Spending all of my time  
Spending all my time on me  
Where is that someone who  
I can give my time to  
Searching for that lover  
With the love that will change my life  
I want two arms to hold me close  
I want the thing I need the most  
Somebody needing me  
So I can feel how it feels to be

Somebody's somebody  
Someone's someone  
Some sweet lover's lover  
I wanna be that one  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
Who loves me

What I'm looking for  
Is someone to love me more  
Than I've been loved before  
With love so right  
What I need to find  
Is someone to hold me tight  
What I mean is I want to be  
Somebody's somebody

Chandler is sitting on the beach waiting for his friends. When he saw them walking toward him, he stood up. They began setting up the net and picking teams to play volleyball. He noticed his friend Michael checking the beach for women. Chandler tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention back on the game they were about to play. There were four players on each side. His ex-girlfriend was flirting with one of his friends to make him jealous. When she saw that it didn't phase him, she tried even harder, which only made Chandler shake his head and grin. He was happy that they weren't together anymore. He was tired of dealing with selfish women. He wanted a woman who was not only pretty, but someone who was strong, passionate, loving, understanding, and sweet.

Monica got tired of hanging out in her hotel room, so she put on her bathing suit and headed to the beach. When she arrived at the beach, Michael noticed her right away, but Chandler didn't. She laid her towel in the sand, put on her sunglasses, and laid down. Chandler jerked Michael's attention back to the game. Twenty minutes later, the ball landed next to Monica while she was asleep. Chandler ran over to get the ball, but he stood there staring at her for a few seconds until she woke up.

She woke up and noticed a gorgeous guy standing over her, so she lifted her head up, and took off her sunglasses.

"I'm sorry, could you hand me that ball?" Chandler asked.

She handed him the ball without a word. He smiled and went back to his friends. She was a little disappointed. She thought he was coming over to talk to her. She sat up and watched him and his friends playing volleyball. Suddenly Ross comes over and sits next to her. He was telling her about some girl that he met at the hotel. She was pretending to be interested in what he was saying, but all she wanted to do was to tell Ross to go somewhere. She didn't want the guys on the beach to think that she had a boyfriend.

Chandler and Michael were watching Monica.

"Man, it's too bad she has a boyfriend." Michael said.

"I know. She's gorgeous." Chandler said.

Chandler's ex-girlfriend Tanya noticed him staring and became jealous. They had broken up two months ago, and she wanted him back. When he rejected her she began flirting with men around him to get him jealous. Michael went on to talk to some woman who walked by them, but Chandler couldn't take his eyes off Monica. He watched her the entire time she talked to Ross. He didn't want to continue the game so the others played without him.

Shortly after Ross left the beach, Monica got up and began walking the beach. Michael noticed that she was alone so he went over to talk to her. While he was talking to her, she was looking around for Chandler. She didn't really want to talk to Michael because she saw him talking to other women on the beach. She didn't trust him. He was the kind of guy who was only after one thing. She was never attracted to guys like that. She didn't want to be rude and tell him to get lost, but that's what she felt like doing.

When Chandler noticed Michael talking to Monica he immediately went over to them. They were walking slowly, so it didn't take him long to catch up to them.

"Is that guy bothering you miss?" Chandler asked sneaking up on them.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi, my name is Chandler."

"Nice to meet you Chandler." Monica said.

"Hey, you didn't say that when I introduced myself."

"Maybe she doesn't like you." Chandler said jokingly.

"She likes me. Don't you?" He asked smiling.

"Don't make me answer that." Monica teased.

Michael looked at Chandler and smiled. He gave him a thumbs up signal. It was his way of telling Chandler to go for it.

"Well, I can see that there are other women out here who might like me. Monica, it was nice to meet you." Michael said.

He looked at Chandler again and left.

"I'm sorry about him. He hits on every girl he sees."

"What about you?"

"I'm not like that. I know guys always say that, but in my case, it's actually true. I probably get date maybe once a year, if I'm lucky."

"I find that hard to believe." Monica said laughing.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" He asked grinning.

"I don't know."

She wanted to tell him how gorgeous he was, but she stopped herself. He walked her back to her hotel. He wanted to walk her up to her hotel room, but he didn't want her to get the wrong impression. She thanked him for walking her back and he left. The next day when she went back on the beach, she didn't see him. She stayed there for hours. When she didn't see any sign of him, she decided to leave. While she was walking, Tanya came up to her.

"Hi."

"Hi." Monica said back.

"You're not here for Chandler are you?"

"Why?"

"Well, I don't think you'd be interested in him."

"Oh?"

"Well, let me put it to you like this...he dumps more women than you can count. He's not very sensitive to women's needs. He and Michael love women. It's all they think about. Especially when we come to the beach. It's like they're in competition with each other. I mean, you saw how they ran up to you yesterday."

"Yeah." Monica said disappointed.

"As a woman I just hate to see other women being treated like a piece of meat." Tanya said.

"I see what you mean."

"Well, just think about what I said. Bye."

As Monica walked back to the hotel she thought about what Tanya said about Chandler. She thought that he was such a nice guy. Even though she didn't know him that well, she couldn't see him behaving the way his friend Michael was. When she got to her room she changed into her night clothes and got into bed. It was only 9pm, so she decided to watch TV until she fell asleep.

Chandler saw Monica getting off the elevator. He smiled and went over to talk to her.

"Hi Monica."

"Hi Chandler. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight or tomorrow night."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Oh that's right, you have a boyfriend. I'm sorry, I totally forgot." He said feeling embarrassed.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"You don't? Then who was that guy you were talking to on the beach?"

"That was my brother. He was telling me about some girl he met." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh." He said relieved.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Are you like your friend Michael?"

"No, what makes you ask that?"

"I heard that you were."

"From who?"

"I don't know her name. She was playing volleyball with you a couple days ago."

"I don't believe her." He said angrily. She's my ex-girlfriend. She doesn't exactly like the idea of me dating or being interested in someone."

"Oh."

"Look, I'll talk to you later." He said leaving.

Chandler approached his friend Michael's beach house angry. He saw Tanya sitting on the couch along with his other friends.

"Tanya, can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Why?"

"Tanya I'm mean it!"

"I don't feel like talking right now."

"Why the hell did you tell Monica that I act like Michael?"

"Chandler..."

"Let's get this straight Tanya, we're over okay...over!" He said going into the guest room and slamming the door.

"You are such a bitch." Cassandra said.

Michael looked at her and shook his head. Cassandra got up and knocked on the door.

"Chandler, are you okay?"

"I just want to be left alone." He said softly.

"I'll be back." Cassandra said.

Monica was on the elevator later that night coming from her room. She was informed that she had a visitor waiting for her in the lobby. She expected it to be Chandler but it wasn't. It was a female.

"Monica." She said coming up to her.

"Hi."

"You don't know me, but I'm a friend of Chandler's."

"Oh." Monica said looking away.

"Listen the girl that you talked to earlier is Chandler's ex-girlfriend. She does thing to purposely hurt him. She flirts with other guys right in front of him to get him jealous. She saw that he liked you and she took upon herself to stand in the way. He's one of the sweetest guys you'll ever meet, and I'm not just saying that because he's a friend. He doesn't even know that I'm here."

"I thought he was a nice guy, but then she started telling me that he dumps more girls than I can count."

"That's not true. He's nothing like Michael. Are you interested in Chandler at all?"

"Well, yeah." She said smiling.

"Good. Don't let Tanya get to you."

"Thanks. What's your name by the way?"

"Cassandra."

"Thanks Cassandra."

"No problem."

The next night Chandler was waiting in the lobby to take her out. He took her sight seeing and they ended up on the beach later that night. The sat in the sand sat and talked. They had made plans to get together the next day. While he was talking, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He had the bluest eyes and the most gorgeous smile she'd ever seen. She liked his dimples. When they looked into each other's eyes, she wanted to kiss him, but it was the first date, and she didn't want him to think that she was easy. She broke her gaze and looked away. They talked for a few more hours, then he walked her back to her room. She was really looking forward to their next date. She smiled thinking about him. Not only was he cute, but he was also funny and charming. And also a gentlemen.

Monica waited in the lobby for Chandler the next night, but he didn't show up. She wondered where he was, so she went to the beach to look for him, but she didn't have any luck finding him. She eventually gave up and went back to the hotel. The next couple days that she was there, she didn't hear from him. On the plan back to New York she thought about what Tanya told her about him, and also what Cassandra told her. She believed Cassandra until he stood her up the very next night. She figured that it was probably for the best. She didn't even tell him that she was going back to New York. She had forgotten to mention that she didn't live in Florida. She had a really good time with him and he seemed like a gentlemen. Maybe he really was like his friend she thought.

When she returned home, she didn't even unpack. She sat on her couch wishing that she had someone to come home to. She was tired of going out with losers. She wanted to be with someone where there was a future. In the weeks that followed, she thought about Chandler a lot. She couldn't understand why she thought about him so much. She barely knew him or anything about him. She figured that the reason she was thinking about him was because she was lonely. She sat by the window in her apartment wondering what happened to him that night...


	2. A Familiar Face

_During the late 90's when the internet was becoming more and more common in households, fanfiction took off, especially for Friends. A lot of GREAT fanfics for all couples, especially Monica and Chandler fics, have been lost due to sites like being shut down. Luckily I was able to salvage some, and also hunt some down on the internet. _

_This story is not written by me, but a old friend. I am publishing these here on her behalf. She was/is a great fanfic author and her Chan/Mon fics are terrific. So please join me in this awesome story by Creassya. _

_Reviews are always appreciated._

_**This story does have some Mature chapters in it, but it's tasteful. Nothing hardcore. So it is rated 'M' for that reason. Not all chapters are 'M' rated.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Friends. This is purely for fans of the show._

* * *

***A FAMILIAR FACE* BY CREASSYA**

**This takes place after Wishing. It's a month after Chandler and Monica met. They had their first date in Florida. They were supposed to go out the next day, but Chandler stood her up. Wanna find out why? Here goes...**

Monica was dressed and ready to go to work. She had just gotten off the phone with a friend of hers from work. She was trying to set Monica up with someone. She had met the guy and everything, but she just wasn't interested. Even though she thought he was cute, she thought he was too into himself. She noticed that he carried a small mirror in his pocket, and he kept looking at himself about every ten minutes or so. Her friend from work accused her of being too picky. She knew what kind of guy she liked, and he wasn't it.

When Monica walked into the restaurant she heard someone calling her name. When she turned around, her jaw dropped. There he was, standing there looking absolutely gorgeous. He was in a suit. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets. Suddenly an older attractive women stands next to him and she hesitantly walks over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Chandler asked.

"I live here. What about you?"

"I live here too."

"Oh my God!"

"I know. Small world." Chandler said.

"Hi, my name is Nora. I'm Chandler's mother." She said shaking Monica's hand.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"You're prettier than I thought you were."

"Mom."

"Oh stop it Chandler. I've heard so much about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why don't you have dinner with us?"

"I wish I could, but I can't."

"Why not?" Chandler asked.

"Well, because I work here. I'm a chef."

"Really? That's great. Listen, can I call you sometime?"

"Sure." She said smiling.

Nora took out a small piece of paper and Monica wrote down her number.

"Well guys, I would love to stay and chat, but my boss is looking at me."

"It nice seeing you again." Chandler said gazing into her eyes.

"Same here. Nice to meet you Nora."

"You too dear."

Chandler watched her as she walked away. He needed to explain to her that he didn't stand her up that night in Florida. He was expecting her to be a little mad at him still, but she looked happy to see him again. Nora had just met Monica, but she liked her already. She saw how Chandler's eyes lit up when he saw her. There was definite chemistry between them.

"Chandler, she's gone now." Nora said smiling. You can stop drooling."

Chandler smiled and the waiter showed them to their table.

Later that night while Monica was sitting on the couch reading, the phone rang. She reached over and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi, can I speak to Monica?"

"This is her."

"Hi, this is Chandler."

"Hi Chandler." She said grinning.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"I wasn't expecting you to call."

"Oh. You didn't want me to?"

"No no, it's not that. I'm glad you called."

"Monica, I just want you to know, that I didn't stand you up that night."

"Don't worry about it."

"I know you must have been thinking the worst of me."

"Well, I was."

"I figured. Cassandra's grandfather passed away and she was really upset. When I went to your hotel, they said that you had left."

"I came looking for you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I went to the beach and waited for hours."

"And I was waiting at the hotel." He said smiling.

She sat there listening to his voice. She didn't say much because she was nervous and couldn't think of much to say to him. He invited her to a comedy club where he'll be performing next week. They made a date for the weekend and he promised her that this time he wouldn't stand her up. She gave him her address and they hung up. She tried not to get too excited, but she couldn't help herself. She thought that he was incredibly cute and sexy. He said that he would take her to dinner so she got up off the couch and went into her room to pick out something to wear.

Monica had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when her friend Sonya entered.

"Monica, there is this gorgeous guy waiting for you." Sonya said smiling.

"What?"

"You heard me?"

"Well, who is it?" She asked suspiciously.

"It's nobody I'm trying to hook you up with, so relax."

Monica walked out of the kitchen and into the restaurant area. Chandler was sitting at a table with his back to her. She walked over to him and touch him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hi." She said gazing into his eyes.

"I hope you don't mind me coming here."

"No of course not."

"Good." He said grinning.

Being that it was a nice night, Chandler wanted to walk her back to her apartment. She was only a couple blocks from work. They talked as they were slowly walking to her apartment. He walked her to her door, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She thanked him for walking her home and he left. She stood outside her apartment door for a few seconds after he was gone, smiling to herself. She then opened the door and went into her apartment.

By the time the weekend arrived, Monica was nervous. She talked to him on the phone all week and he came to pick her up from work a few times, but she still couldn't keep calm. She was dressed, but she was still looking in her closet for something else to where. Just as she was about to take off her dress, she heard a knock at the door. She forced herself to calm down as she walked towards the door. She opened the door expecting it to be Chandler, but it was Ross.

"Oh, it's only you."

"Thanks." He said walking in.

"Wow, so who's the guy? You didn't tell me you had a date tonight."

"How do I look? Is it too much?"

"No, you look gorgeous."

"I have to change." She said heading towards her room.

As soon as she stepped into her room, there was a knock at the door. Ross went over and opened the door.

"Hi, is Monica here?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, come on in."

Just as Chandler walked in, Monica walked out of her room. They looked at each other and smiled. She was wearing red from head to toe. Her hair was short and curly with two small red clips in the front. She had on a red dress, red purse, and red shoes.

"Chandler, this is my brother Ross. Ross this is Chandler." She said walking into the kitchen where he stood.

"So, where did you two meet?"

"Ross."

"What?"

"We met in Florida actually." Chandler said.

"Really? Mon you didn't tell me that."

"We'll talk about this later. We have reservations." Monica said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later Mon." Ross said leaving the apartment.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready when you are." She said linking her arm around his.

When Monica looked up from her menu, she noticed that Chandler was staring at her.

"What?"

"I forgot to mention that you really look gorgeous."

"So do you." She said blushing.

She tried to avoid his eyes as much as possible, but she couldn't. She found his eyes hypnotizing, and so was his smile.

"You know, I have an extra ticket, you can ask your brother if he wants to come next week."

"Okay."

"Monica, you don't talk much. You must not like me or something." He said jokingly to loosen her up.

"Of course I like you. I just get really nervous around you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. This doesn't usually happen."

"Oh."

"I mean, it's not a bad thing."

"Oh good." He said grinning.

After dinner they went to the movies. He held her hand the entire time they were there. When they were in their seats he kept glancing at her. With her hand in his, he occasionally caressed her hand, which was turning her on. Never before had a simple touch turned her on like this. She was surprised. With him caressing her hand, she found it difficult to concentrate on the movie. The movie was two hours long, and the only time he let go of her hand, was when he opened a door for her. When they were back at her apartment, she invited him in. Part of her wasn't sure if she should invite him in. She wasn't sure she'd be able to control herself. They sat on the couch and talked for a little while, and she was starting to feel more comfortable around him. Him being funny put her at ease. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so nervous on a date before.

An hour later she walked him to the door. He softly kissed her on the cheek and she opened the door for him to leave. When the door was closed and he was gone, she leaned against it and sighed. She wanted to kiss him. She didn't know why, but she opened the door and saw him standing there about to knock. They smiled at each other and he leaned in and slowly kissed her. Her hands dropped to her sides while he gently put his right hand on her waist, and his left hand behind her head. When the kiss became slower and he slipped his tongue in her mouth, she put her hands to his face. She was completely calm now. She didn't want him to stop kissing her. When they pulled apart a minute later she gave him a soft peck on the lips and touched his face.

"Thanks a lot Chandler. I had a good time."

"Me too." He said gazing into her eyes.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll call you when I get home."

She watched him walk down the stairs. When he was gone, she closed the door. When their lips first touched, she wanted to pull him inside and keep him there. She was feeling things that she had never felt before. He was really sweet, funny, and charming. She could definitely see the two of them getting serious.

That next week Monica and Ross went to the Laugh Factory (Comedy club). They thought that his act was hilarious, and so did the audience. He received a standing ovation. Monica was really impressed with Chandler. He worked as a Data Processor during the day, and worked at the comedy club on weekends. Him being a Data Processor was only to pay the bills, but him doing comedy was his passion. Ross really liked Chandler. The two of them made plans to go to a knicks game the week after. She was glad that Ross liked him. She didn't want to have to deal with him giving her a hard time about another one of her male friends. He wasn't her boyfriend yet, but she wanted him to be.

In the months that followed, Chandler and Monica became closer. They were inseparable. They weren't officially an item, but they were close to it. Chandler wanted Monica to be his girlfriend, but he was afraid. Not only was he afraid of commitment, but he was afraid that once they got together officially, they wouldn't be as close. He wanted to tell her what he was feeling, but he was a little embarrassed. He thought about all the failed relationships he'd been in and he didn't want that for him and Monica. He adored her. They haven't even slept together yet. The closer they became, the more difficult it was became for him to control himself. He loved the touch of her hands, the feel of her lips against his, and the innocent look in her eyes. She was definitely the woman he'd been waiting for, for so long...


	3. Pure Love

**PURE LOVE**

By Creassya

This takes place after A Familiar Face. In case you can't understand the title, this is called Pure Love. I just wanted to try something different. Anyway, Chandler and Monica are beginning to get closer. While they're getting closer, Chandler is struggling with the fact that he's commitment phobic. He wants to tell Monica about his huge fear of commitment, but he's afraid to. As we get more into this series, we'll meet the rest of the gang.

Chandler is at the coffeehouse waiting for Monica. He wants to face his fear of commitment head on, so he decided that he's going to try opening up to Monica. He wanted more than anything, to be able to communication with her and establish totally intimacy. He's never had that with any other woman. He was feeling a lot of emotions when it came to Monica. She was everything he wanted and needed in a woman. When she entered the coffeehouse, he turned around and stood up to greet her. They greeted each other with a very soft sweet kiss on the mouth. When they sat down, Monica noticed that he seemed nervous.

"Chandler, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, actually, there is."

"What is it?"

"Well, the reason that we're not a couple yet...is because I have a huge fear of commitment. I'm really trying to work on it, and I just need you to be patient with me." He said looking down at his hands.

"I was wondering what was going on. Chandler, it's okay with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love being with you. And if you're not ready, than that's fine. I'll still be here when you are."

"You are so amazing." He said gazing into her eyes and touching her face.

"I know." She said jokingly.

Him opening up just a little, made him feel better. She was so understanding. He had never stayed with anyone else for over two months. He knew that he and Monica had something special and he didn't want to do anything to ruin that.

Monica was sitting in the front row of the Laugh Factory. The show had just started and Chandler would be the last performer. A woman with blond hair sat next to her. When the first comic finished, he blew a kiss to the woman he was seated next to her

"That's my boyfriend." The woman said smiling.

"Oh."

When Chandler came out on stage, she instantly noticed the confidence in him. He stood on stage for a few seconds before saying anything. He looked at Monica and smiled.

"That one must be yours." She said referring to Chandler.

Monica smiled and didn't answer. Chandler was hilarious as usual and the crowd loved him. There was a change in him that she really liked, even though she wasn't sure what was different about him. Monica turned around and noticed a guy in a suit standing against the wall. She wondered if he was a talent scout. When the show was over, she and the blonde woman remained in their seats.

"Chandler was hilarious."

"Thanks." Monica said.

"My name is Phoebe."

"I'm Monica."

"Do you come here to watch him often?"

"Yeah."

"I've only been here a few times."

"I usually come here with my brother."

While they were talking, Phoebe's boyfriend came over to them.

"Jimmy, this is Monica, Chandler's girlfriend."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. He talks about you all the time."

"It's to meet you too."

Phoebe said good-bye to her and she left. When she sat back in her seat, Chandler approached her with a smile on his face. She stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked.

"Well, mainly because of you, but the other reason that I'm happy, it because soon I'll have an agent."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah. Did you see that guy in the suit?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I meet with him tomorrow."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah me too." He said smiling and kissing her cheek.

A couple days later while Monica was at the coffeehouse reading a magazine, Phoebe came in and noticed that it was her.

"Hi Monica."

"Hi."

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?"

"No of course not."

"Jimmy wanted me to meet him here. I'm never been here before. I got lost looking for this place."

"Well, I come here all the time."

"So, I heard that Chandler has an agent now."

"Yeah, he's really excited."

"So is Jimmy."

"That's great. So, how long have you two been together?"

"Three months."

"What about you and Chandler?"

"Well, we've been together for a little over two months, but he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"It's okay. We're just taking thing slow."

"Is he afraid of commitment?" Phoebe asked smiling.

"Yeah, it is that obvious?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, he'll come around."

Shortly after, Chandler enters the coffeehouse. He came over to Monica and sat beside her.

"Chandler, this is Phoebe. She's Jimmy's girlfriend."

"Oh right. I've seen you there a few times."

"I'm meeting him here."

Seconds later Jimmy walked in and took a seat at the small table near the couch. Phoebe went over and sat on his lap.

"Hey, we're going to dinner tonight. You guys wanna come?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Jimmy said.

"Sure, why not?" Chandler said.

"That's sounds good."

Later that night, Chandler came over to Monica's to pick her up. He smiled when she answered the door. When she let him in, she told him to make himself comfortable. She wasn't ready. While she was in her room getting dressed, he was thinking about going in there with her. When he stood up she came out of her room.

"Okay, now I'm ready."

Chandler looked into her eyes, pulled her close to him, and slowly and passionately kissed her. Monica held on to him tightly, not wanting to let him go. At that moment she wanted to forget about going to dinner. She couldn't believe how soft his lips were, and how firm and gently he held her as they kissed. She allowed her hands to run through his hair as he stroked the back of her head. Her hands slowly left his and hair and moved towards his face. After about five minutes of them kissing, they suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be meeting Phoebe and her boyfriends at the coffeehouse so they could all go to dinner from there. Chandler gazed into her eyes once again and softly kissed her neck.

When they arrived at the coffeehouse, Phoebe and Jimmy were already there waiting for them. When they were at dinner, Chandler kept whispering in her ear making her blush. Phoebe smiled at them. She thought they were so cute. She got up from the table and announced that she was going to the ladies room. Before Monica accompanied her, she leaned in and kissed Chandler softly on the mouth and smiled. He watched her walk off with Phoebe with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure you're not his girlfriend?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Wow, you guys are too cute."

"I know." She said grinning.

"I didn't really have to use the bathroom, I just had to ask you that." Phoebe said.

Monica laughed and they left the bathroom and returned to their table. When she sat back down, Chandler reached for her hand. They looked at each other and smiled. They all talked and ate their dinner, and occasionally, Monica would rub his leg. When dinner was over Phoebe and Monica exchanged phone numbers.

Later that night Monica laid in bed thinking about Chandler. She was definitely falling for him. She respected him for being honest with her about his fear of commitment, and she was willing to wait until he was ready to commit to her. She was happy just having him near her all the time. She loved everything about him. She loved the way he walked into a room with his hands in his pockets, the way he kissed her, the way he gazed into her eyes, the way he held and caressed her hands, the way he touched her face, his gorgeous smile, and his charm and sense of humor. She thought about him constantly. Thinking about him brought a huge smile to her face. As they became closer the sexual tension began to build. Thinking about made it difficult for her to fall asleep. She reached over and picked up the phone to call him. She could barely see the numbers, so she turned on her the lamp that was on her night stand. She dialed his number and he answered on the second ring.

"Hello." He said softly.

"Hi sweetie. I woke you didn't I?"

"Yeah, but It's no problem."

"I won't keep you long. I just wanted to hear your voice." She said turning off the lamp.

She laid down and talked to him in the dark.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"I couldn't sleep." She said softly.

"Well, I'm glad you called me. Why can't you sleep?"

"I was thinking about you."

Chandler rolled over on his back. He was blushing. Hearing her voice on the phone made him wish she was there next to him.

"You sound so sweet." He said.

"And you sound sexy."

"Nah."

"You do."

"Monica?"

"Yeah."

"I adore you." He said softly and sincerely.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." He said laughing.

"Well, I have to go now."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night Chandler."

He felt a little embarrassed for telling her that, even though felt that way. He felt that he might scare her off if he started opening up too much. He expected a better response from her. He wanted to tell her so many things, but he wasn't good at expressing his feelings. He really didn't mean to tell her how sweet she sounded on the phone or that he adored her, but it slipped out. Monica was so easy to talk to that it wasn't that difficult for him to express himself to her. He tried going back to sleep, but he couldn't. After about an hour, he realized that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep any time soon, so he got up and called Monica back. He let the phone ring three times but there was no answer.

He got up and went into the living room to watch TV. As soon as he got comfortable on the couch, he heard a knock at the door. He frowned up his face wondering who could be knocking on his door so late. He got up off the couch and slowly walked to the door. When he opened it, he smiled. It was Monica. Before he could say anything, she put her hands to his face and passionately kissed him. While they were kissing, he closed the door. When she was inside, they continued to kiss. He was so happy to see her, and she was happy to be in his arms. When they pulled apart, they looked at each other and went over to the couch. Chandler couldn't stop blushing. When he looked at her again, he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. As he kissed her, he took her hand in his. He began caressing her hand the way he was when they went to the movies for the first time together. She looked him in the face and knew that she had to him...


	4. The Next Level

*** THE NEXT LEVEL* **BY CREASSYA

_This takes place after Pure Love. Chandler and Monica's feeling are growing stronger for each other. Chandler wants to open up to Monica more, and she's beginning to realize that she's falling in love with him. Chandler and Monica were on the phone late at night. When they hung up with each other, she surprised him by showing up at his apartment. When he opened the door and he saw her standing there, they immediately began to kiss. When they made it over to the couch, Monica realized that she could no longer resist him. _

**Warning: Fanfic MA (Mature Audience)**

* * *

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Because I adore you."

"You do?"

"Are you hard of hearing?" She asked smiling.

"I think so. Can you tell me in my ear?"

Instead of whispering in his ear, she leaned over and seductively nibbled on it while running her fingers through his hair.

"I can't control myself anymore. I want you." She said whispering in his ear.

He turned his head towards her and looked at her in surprise. He hadn't seen that side of her before. Since he's known her, she's been kind of shy. She touched his face, then she slowly climbed on his lap facing him. She held his face in her hands and looked into his sparkling blue eyes and kissed him. He held her tightly against his body. Seconds later, her lips left his, and she began sucking on his neck as he stroked her hair. He laid her on the couch and climbed on top of her.

"Monica, are you sure about this?" He asked touching her face.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." She answered softly. Now don't keep me waiting any longer."

Chandler smiled at this sweet sexy woman, who he was falling in love with. He gave her soft sweet pecks on the lips as she slowly began to take off his boxers.

"Monica, I want us take this to the next level." He said stopping her.

"I thought that's what we were doing." She said smiling.

"You know what I mean." He said smiling.

"You mean me being your girlfriend."

"Yeah."

"So, this is what it took to get you to change your mind?" She said jokingly.

"No." He said touching her face and smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said kissing him.

They laid on the couch kissing for ten minutes before they went into his room. When they entered his room, he backed Monica up against the wall and slowly and sexily kissed her. She ran her hands through his hair until he took her hands and placed them above her head against the wall. With her arms against the wall, he ran his hands down her arms until they reached her breast, and then her waist. While still kissing her, he slowly caressed her stomach. When he pulled away from her, he moved his hands down to the bottom of her shirt and slipped it over her head. He leaned into her and softly kissed her lips. His bedroom door was left open, so there was only little light into the room. He looked into her eyes as he was taking off his shirt. She stood against the wall with a smile on her face. She liked the fact that he took his time, but she couldn't wait to make love to him. He took off his boxers and tossed them aside.

He came closer to her and they kissed. Minutes later he was taking off her sweat pants she was wearing, and began to kiss her all over. When he made his way down to her belly button, he slowly slid her panties off. He looked up at her as she looked down at him, and five minutes later, with her legs wrapped loosely around his waist, he was making love to her up against the wall. She softly moaned as his body was gently thrust against hers. He made love to her for twenty minutes against the wall, and in those twenty minutes, Monica had already climaxed twice. It wasn't just him being inside her that made her climax, it was his soft moaning in her ear that floored her.

Shortly after, they were in his bed. It felt good having his body against hers and feeling him inside her. When the lovemaking began to heat up even more than it had against the wall, he spread her legs farther apart and was sucking on her bottom lip. When his lips rested near her ear, he began to moan again, and whispered how good she felt. At the sound of his voice and soft moaning, she climaxed again. She held him tightly until the climaxing ended. He didn't move while she tightly held onto him.

"You enjoying yourself? You think I can make that happen again?" He whispered referring to her climaxing three times.

"I'm totally enjoying myself." She answered laughing.

"So am I." He whispered.

They looked at each other and resumed making love. Chandler's moaning and whispering in her ear turned her on in a way that she's never been turned on before. He knew when she was about to climax. She would put her arms around him and then grab his hair. Chandler was incredible in bed. He was doing things to her that she had never had done to her before. He began to move in and out of her a little harder, but slowly. It felt so good to her that she could barely catch her breath. She threw her arms behind her head enjoying him. His hands caressed her legs as he kissed her. Two hours later, with Chandler moaning along with Monica, and the lovemaking becoming even more intense, she grabbed the back of his hair and held him tightly. He began caressing her legs as she climaxed for the fourth time.

"I knew I could make you do it again." He whispered.

"You're so good." She said kissing him.

Minutes later, Chandler climaxed, and it was over. They lovingly kissed each other and he laid on top of her as she caressed his back.

"Was it good for you too?" He asked jokingly.

They both laughed at the question, knowing how ridiculous it was. Chandler rolled onto his back and Monica laid her head on his chest.

"You never answered my question." He said grinning.

"Okay, you were awful." She teased.

"Oh, is that why you kept grabbing my hair and sounding like a fire truck."

"Pretty much."

He smiled and caressed her hair. It felt good holding her in his arms in bed. Making love to her felt so good, that he almost blurted out that he loved her. He was diffidently falling in love with her, but he was afraid to tell her. He decided that he would wait a little while longer before he told her.

When he drifted off to sleep, Monica sat stayed awake. She looked at him and began using her fingers to trace his facial features. She thought that he was incredibly adorable. She leaned over and softly kissed his lips. She didn't want to wake him. She just wanted to kiss him softly before she fell asleep. It felt good falling asleep in his arms. She wished that she could stay in his arms for the rest the morning, but she had to go to work.

When Chandler woke up for work later that morning, he noticed that Monica wasn't there. He went into the kitchen and noticed that she left a note for him on the refrigerator.

_Good morning Chandler,_

_I didn't want to wake you this morning, so I decided to leave you this note. I also wanted to let you know how great you were last night. You made love to me in a way that no one ever has, and I thank you for that. You felt like heaven. I knew that making love to you would be wonderful, but I had no idea that it would be that memorable. I don't how I'm going to get through this day. I won't be able to get you off my mind. Feeling your hands caressing me, your lips kissing me, and your eyes gazing at me, brought forth so many emotions that I can't quite describe. It felt so good falling asleep in your arms. I just wish I could have stayed there longer. I'm glad that I decided to come over to be with you. You really showed me another side of you that I really like, and I won't forget this night that we spent together. You were amazing. Thank you sweetie, and have a nice day._

_Monica_

Chandler was grinning from ear to ear. When he was in his office, his mind kept wandering. He was trying to concentrate on his work, but he kept thinking about Monica. When 12:00 came around, he picked up the phone to call her at work.

Monica was about to leave the kitchen, when her friend Sonya smiled and handed her the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey you." He said in a sexy tone.

"Hi sweetie." She said smiling.

"I read your note. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I can't stop thinking about you either." Monica said lower into the phone.

"Well, I have to go now, but I'll stop by later." Chandler said.

"Wow, we had such a long conversation."

"I just wanted to hear your voice." He said grinning.

"Okay, you forgiven then."

"Why thanks."

When Monica hung up with Chandler, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She had never felt this way about anybody before. When Sonya came back into the kitchen, she noticed the look on Monica's face.

"What's with you?" Sonya asked grinning.

"I was just talking to my boyfriend." Monica said excited.

"Chandler?"

"Yeah."

"See, I knew it wouldn't be long."

"Yeah."

"You really like him huh? I've never seen you this happy.

"I don't ever remember being this happy."

"So?...

"What?"

"Answer my question."

"Well...I think...I'm falling for him."

"Really? That's great."

"It's kinda scary."

"Yeah, but it feels great doesn't it?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah it does."

When Monica walked up the stairs to her apartment, she saw Chandler standing there with roses in his hand. She stood at the top of the steps and smiled. When she walked over to him, she lovingly looked at him and softly kissed him. When they pulled apart, they went into the apartment. She went to the kitchen to cut the stems of the roses and put them in water, while Chandler went over and sat on the couch. When she put the roses in a vase, she went over to the couch to join him.

"What a long day." He said slouching a little so that he could rest the back of his head against the back of the couch.

"I know. I didn't get any sleep last night."

"I wonder why." He said.

"You."

"Monica, how do you feel about me?" He asked getting serious.

"In case you weren't listening last night. I adore you. I really do."

"I was listening. I'm just scared. I've never felt like this before."

"Scared?"

"Well, I'm always scared, but I mean...I've never...had feelings this strong for anyone, y'know?"

"I know. I feel the same way." Monica said touching his face.

"I want us to be together for a long time. I don't wanna mess things up."

"Neither do I. We'll just...help each other. We're a team."

Chandler touched her face and slowly kissed her. He felt as if he were falling more in love with her by the minute. She was so sweet, patient, and understanding with him. He felt incredibly lucky to have her by his side. He decided that no matter how scared he became along the way, he would keep Monica close. He had a bad habit of pushing people away from him, and he didn't want to do that with Monica. Even though he had only known her for a short time, he had a strong feeling, that she was the one that he would marry and have kids with, and spend the rest of his life with. When they stopped kissing, Monica was about to reach for the remote that was sitting on the table, until Chandler gently grabbed her hand.

"What is it Chandler?"

"Don't leave me."

"I'm just reaching for the remote." She said frowning her face.

"I'm talking about us, down the road. I have such a problem with letting people get close to me. When they do, I somehow manage to push them away. Especially when I feel that someone is getting too close. I just don't wanna lose you because I'm all messed up."

"Sweetie, it's okay. I'm just as messed up as you are." She said grinning.

"Wow, somehow, that makes me feel better." He said laughing.

"I'm glad." She said gazing into his gorgeous blue eyes.

Monica noticed that Chandler was beginning to open up to her more and more these days. He had issues, but so did she. Growing up with the mother that she had, made her self esteem very low. Sometimes she felt like she wasn't worthy of love. She didn't believe she could ever please a man and make him happy. Seeing Chandler happy and seeing him open up to her more and more each day, gave her back some of the self esteem that she had lost a while ago. He needed her, and she needed him. Together, they needed each other...


	5. Saying It Outloud

**SAYING IT OUT LOUD  
**_BY CREASSYA_

**This takes place after The Next Level. Chandler and Monica slept together for the first time and are now a couple. They've also realized that they're in love with each other. Who will be the first one to say it first?...Let's see shall we...**

Monica and Phoebe are at the coffeehouse. They had just come from the mall. While they were there, Monica saw a nice suit that she thought Chandler would like. She didn't buy it because she thought it was a little too early in their relationship to buy something that expensive.

"I still think you should have gotten that suit." Phoebe said.

"I really wanted to, but it's still early in our relationship. I have time."

"You're scared aren't you?"

"About what?"

"I don't know. You're scared about something."

"Well, I don't know how he'll react. I really care about him. I want us to take things slow. I don't wanna scare him off."

"By buying him a nice suit?"

"Yeah. I know it's weird, but you don't know Chandler. I think that would have scared him. I'm still surprised that I'm his girlfriend."

"Have you told him that you love him yet?"

"No."

"You haven't? Let me guess. You're afraid to do that too?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"I know. I'm not usually afraid to tell a guy that I love him, but with Chandler, it's different. I'm afraid that if I tell him that I love him, he'll freak out or something."

"Monica, if you love him, you should tell him."

"Yeah, but what if he says that he's not there yet?"

"Hello, have you seen you two together?"

"What?" Monica said laughing.

"I see how he looks at you. He adores you Monica. I can tell he's crazy about you."

"Yeah, but he might not be in love with me."

"Well, I can see it. I don't know why you can't." She said getting up for ice tea.

When she reached the counter, Chandler entered. He saw Monica sitting on the couch and he smiled.

"Hey you." He said sitting beside her.

"Hi sweetie. How was your day?"

"It was okay." He said putting his arm around her.

"Good."

"I missed you." He said gazing at her.

"Really?" She asked blushing.

He nodded and kissed her hand. Phoebe noticed as she approached the couch with her ice tea. She gave Monica a look that said I told you he was crazy about you. Monica noticed and smiled. She was falling more and more in love with Chandler every day. She couldn't remember falling in love with anybody as quickly as she had falling in love with him. He was now caressing her hand and she was getting turned on. The slightest touch he gave her, made her heart race. While he was talking to Phoebe, her mind was on him. Chandler noticed that she squirmed a little, but decided not to pay it any mind. When she squeezed his hand, he looked at her. Phoebe's boyfriend entered the coffeehouse and Phoebe got up to greet him.

"Mon, are you all right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why were you squeezing my hand so hard?"

She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You're turning me on." She whispered.

"How? I'm just holding your hand." He said grinning.

"Your caressing my hand." She said looking into his eyes.

"Oh I see." He said leaning in to kiss her.

The entire time they sat and talked to Phoebe and her boyfriend, Chandler caressed her hand, especially knowing what it was doing to her. She couldn't take anymore, so she put both of her hands in her lap. He smiled to himself and decided to try something else. He lifted part of his arm up that was around her neck, and began stroking her hair.

"Well, guys we'll see you tomorrow. " She said getting up off the couch.

"Okay. I'll call you." Phoebe said.

Once Chandler and Monica were inside her apartment, she went over to Chandler who was sitting at the kitchen table. She stood in front of him as looked at her, and she climbed on his lap and starting kissing him passionately. He put his hands to her face as she slowly unbuttoned his pants. She had to control herself until they got back to her apartment. The minute he began caressing her hand, she wanted to rip off his clothes and have sex with him. When they stopped kissing, Monica got off his lap and he got up out of the chair and picked her to carry her to the bedroom.

When Monica was asleep, Chandler took Monica's hand in his. He kissed the back of her hand and put it on his chest near his heart. Seconds later, he sat up and looked at her. He planted soft kisses on her face, but she didn't wake up. He wanted to wake her up and tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't get the words pass his lips. When he started caressing her face with the back of his hand, she opened her eyes. When she smiled at him, he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. He thought she's was the most gorgeous woman in the world, with her angelic face and soft skin. He was mesmerized by her eyes and her smile.

She looked into Chandler face, with his cute smile and sparkling blue eyes, and contemplated on whether or not she should tell him that she loves him. It was nice to wake up and look into a face as gorgeous as his. What she has with Chandler, was something that she had been wanting for so long. She rubbed his chest while he continued to caress her face. At that moment, she was close to telling him that she loved him, but she decided that she would wait. Chandler leaned in once again to kiss her and they made love a second time that night. When Chandler was asleep, she sat up and looked at him.

"I love you." She whispered.

She knew that he didn't hear her, but she had to say it. She kissed him softly on the mouth and fell asleep in his arms. The next day, Chandler and Monica made plans with Phoebe and Ross. Ross was already at Chandler's apartment when she and Phoebe showed up. When they entered his apartment, Chandler greeted Monica with a kiss. Minutes after Monica and Phoebe arrived they all left to go to dinner and to the movies. When they got to the movies, the theater was crowed. Chandler and Monica spotted two empty seat in the back, and Phoebe and Ross saw two seats up front. They decided to let Chandler and Monica take the seats in the back, and they went and sat in the front of the theater.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Chandler leaned his head on Monica's shoulder. When she began to run her fingers through his hair, he started sucking on her neck. He laced his right hand through her left hand. While he was sucking on her neck, she kept squeezing his hand. He looked at her and they kissed. She put her left hand to the side of his face and he began to slowly rub her leg. At that very moment she wanted him inside her. She was beginning to realize that it didn't matter where he touched her, it turned her on. Whether he touched her finger, her ear, nose, or stomach, it got her hot. They more he rubbed her leg, the more it turned her on. She stopped kissing him and whispered in his ear.

"Chandler sweetie, we have to stop this." She said in a low voice.

"Why?" He asked with a slight grin.

"Because, I'm so turned on right now I can't handle it." She whispered.

"So am I." He whispered back.

She smiled and they decided to watch the movie. An hour later, Monica leaned on his should and began sucking on his neck. He rubbed her back as she touched his face. There was an empty seat next to them so they were able to touch each other without anybody noticing. The couple sitting two seats over were too busy cuddling to notice what Chandler and Monica were doing to each other. Monica's hand slowly slid down his face, down his chest, and into his pants. He slid down in his seat a little and leaned his head against the top of Monica's head. He stroked her hair as her hand moved.

"Monica?" He whispered.

"Yeah."

Her hand went a little further down his pants and he grabbed onto the back of her shirt.

"Monica." He softly moaned.

"Yeah. You want me to stop?" She said seductively.

"I..."

Before he finished what he wanted to say, her hand moved over and around him. It felt so good that he couldn't say a word. He continued to clutch on her shirt. She figured that he couldn't handle all that, so she stopped sucking on his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"How does this feel?" She whispered with her hand still in his pants.

"Amazing." He managed to whisper.

"Good."

Her hand began to move a little faster and he clutched on her shirt even more. When she lifted her head up off his shoulder to look at him, he kissed her. When they kissed, her hand stopped moving. She was enjoying the kiss so much that she had forgotten that her hand was in his pants. Neither of them knew what was going on in the movie because they were too busy making out.

When the movie ended, they waited for Phoebe and Ross outside the movie theater.

"So, did you guys enjoy the movie?" Phoebe asked.

"Best movie I've ever been to." He said smiling.

Monica looked at him and grinned.

"Did you two even watch the movie?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, we just didn't know what it was about." Monica said smiling.

"That's gross Mon." Ross said as they were leaving the theater.

When they came back to Chandler's apartment, they looked at each other and smiled. She was standing by the couch when he went over and kissed her. When he pulled away, he held her face in his hands.

"So, what was that all about?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You having your hand down my pants." He said grinning.

"I just thought you'd enjoy it." She said grinning.

"I did actually. I guess I just saw you as a shy person, that's why I was kinda surprised at you tonight."

"I can tell that you enjoyed yourself." She said seductively.

"So were you, Mrs. Chandler you're turning me on please stop it." He teased.

She laughed and playfully hit him on the arm. She went and sat on the couch and he went into the kitchen. When he came back into the living room, he had flowers in his hand. He stood in the living room in the center of the floor and looked at her seriously. She got up off the couch and went over to kiss him. She kissed him very lovingly on the mouth. She stepped back and looked at the flowers in his hand.

"Thank you sweetie."

"You deserve them."

"Did I do that good of a job tonight?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

Chandler laughed at the question she asked, then he leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the lips. They spent the rest of the night cuddled up together and watching TV. When Monica fell asleep on his shoulder, he kissed her forehead. He was sleepy also, so he picked her up and carried her to his room. He gently laid her on the bed and went over to his dresser. He found a shirt of his that she could sleep in. He went over to the bed and began taking off her clothes. When she felt him taking off her clothes, she woke up.

"What's going on? You wouldn't be trying to take advantage of me would you?" She joked.

"Here, you can sleep in this." He said handing her the T-shirt.

"Thanks." She said sitting up.

At 2am, Monica had just waken up. She turned over to face Chandler who was asleep. When she rolled over, she was looking directly into his face. She laid there looking at him for ten minutes. When he rolled onto his back, she sat up a little and started kissing him softly on the mouth. When he didn't wake up she slid her hand down his chest and slowly into his boxers, as she had done when they were at the movies. She slowly moved her hand around to arouse him and seconds later, he was up (if you know what I mean,lol). He looked at her and put his right hand to her face and kissed her. The kiss was so good that she climbed on top of him. While they were kissing, he lifted her T-shirt up and slid her down until he was inside her. She loved making to him. While she was on top of him, he told her how much he loved making love to her. Hours later, he was in her arms asleep.

The next day Chandler and Monica was sitting on the couch kissing. It was getting late and he had to go home. He got up and headed for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Okay, sweetie, I love you."

When she said that, they both froze. He turned around and stared at her in shock. She closed her eyes and lowered her head in embarrassment. She hadn't planned on blurted it out like that. He walked over to her and stood beside her with a serious look on his face. She continued looking at the floor. He stood in front of her and lifted her chin up with the tip of his finger.

"You do?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." She answered shyly.

He leaned in and kissed her very lovingly, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She touched his face and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Now I definitely don't wanna leave." He said grinning.


	6. Our Love

**~OUR LOVE~  
**BY CREASSYA

_This takes place after Saying It Out Loud. This is the beginning of season four. Chandler and Monica finally told one another that they love each other. They are at the point in their relationship where they can't keep their hands off each other. I have to warn you, that in this series, the material gets pretty hot, so brace yourselves..._

Chandler was sitting at his desk at work. He was sitting in his office with a smile on his face. Last night Monica told him that she loved him. His heart was beating really fast when she spoke those three words. He didn't imagine that she would say it first. He had sat in his office all morning daydreaming. His secretary announced that he had a visitor, but he barely heard what she said. While he was thinking about Monica, she suddenly appeared. They smiled at each other and he walked over to her and took her hand in his.

"What brings you here? Not that I'm complaining."

"I just couldn't stop thinking about you." She said looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either." He said blushing.

"So, what are you doing for lunch?"

"You, I hope."

Monica smiled at him as he went over to the door and locked it.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Yes I am." He said coming closer to her.

"Chandler, you're at work. We can't do this."

"Who says?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

He leaned in and very sexily kissed her with as much passion as humanely possible. Her lips had just touched his moments earlier, and already, she was ready to take off his clothes. He slowly backed her against his desk and lifted her up. While sitting on his desk, she wrapped her legs around him and quickly unbuttoned his pants. Being that Monica was wearing a skirt, it was easy access for Chandler. Ten minutes later, they were fixing their clothes and Monica was hopping off the desk. Once their clothes were back in place, he gently kissed her on the lips.

"Was that what you had in mind?" She asked touching his face.

"Pretty much."

A few days later, Monica sat in Central Perk waiting for Phoebe to show up. She was an hour late. When Monica was about to leave, Phoebe walked in.

"Phoebe, why are you so late?"

"I'm right on time."

"We were supposed to meet her at four."

"No, we were supposed to meet at five." Phoebe said sitting down.

"How do you figure that?"

"Because Monica, I told you that we would meet here at five."

"Okay, fine than." Monica said giving in.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm bringing a friend with us next week."

"A friend?"

"Well, not exactly, I just met her a few days ago."

"Oh, where did you meet her?" Monica asked.

"I met her at the park. Her boyfriend knows Jimmy, and we got to talking and I invited her to come with us next week. "

"Okay, sounds good."

"Good."

"Oh, by the way, where are we going next week?"

"I don't know, I'll think of something." Phoebe said.

"All right."

Later that night, Monica was sitting on the couch watching TV when Chandler entered her apartment carrying roses in his hand. She turned around and smiled at him.

"These are for you." He said walking over and handing the roses to her.

She stood up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Everything." He said leaning in to kiss her again.

"Everything?" She asked breaking the kiss.

"Just putting up with me is enough." He said grinning.

"You're no trouble."

"See, that's why I love you."

She smiled and went into the kitchen to cut the stems of the roses and put them in water. She couldn't believe her luck. She had never had a boyfriend who brought her roses just because. She had gotten roses from other guys, but only on special occasions. When she put the roses in water, she went over to him and kissed him very seductively. While they were kissing, Chandler picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

The next week, when Monica and Phoebe were at the coffeehouse, Rachel walked in.

"Hey Rachel." Phoebe said.

"Hi."

"Monica, this is Rachel."

"Hi." Monica said.

When Rachel sat in the chair, Chandler walked in. Somebody spoke to him and he held a conversation for a few minutes.

"Oh my God! That guy is incredibly rude and insensitive. He's such a jerk." Rachel said.

Monica and Phoebe turned around and noticed that Rachel was talking about Chandler. Monica glared at her and Phoebe turned back around to look at her.

"How do you know him?" Phoebe asked.

"He works at that comedy club. I think it's called The Laugh Factory or something."

"Are you talking about his comedy act?" Phoebe asked.

"Not just his comedy routine, but him in general. I saw him yelling at this poor guy one day. I mean, he just lost it. For no reason."

"How do you know that it was for no reason?" Monica asked angrily.

"Well, I don't know. Then this other time, he totally blew off this woman, who I think was his girlfriend. He caught a ride with this other comic that he knew and left her there. She had tears in her eyes when he left. Talk about being insensitive."

"I'm sure it wasn't how it seemed." Phoebe said hoping that Monica wasn't too mad.

"Please. I mean he's cute and everything, but I feel sorry for his girlfriend, that is if he has one."

Monica was about to say something, but Chandler came over and sat next to her.

"Hi honey." He said giving her a gently kiss on the lips.

When Rachel saw this, she felt completely embarrassed, but she tried not show it. She wanted to crawl into hole for putting her foot in her mouth like that.

"Hi sweetie." Monica said trying to cover up that fact that she was upset with Rachel.

"So, what are you girls doing tonight?" He asked.

"Well, I was going out with them, but I would rather spent some time with you."

"I would love to spend time with you, but didn't you already make plans with them?"

"Yeah, well, plans change." She said smiling.

"All right, but I didn't want you to cancel your plans with your friends to stay home with me. We can do that tomorrow night." He said taking her hand in his.

"Really, it's no problem Chandler. I actually persuaded her to spend some time with you. It's just be the two of us tonight." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, that's right." Monica said.

"Chandler, this is Rachel." Phoebe said feeling uneasy.

"Hi Rachel, nice to meet you."

"You too." She said feeling even worst.

She lowered her head in embarrassment as Monica glared at her.

"Well, we better get going." Phoebe said.

She sensed that Rachel was really embarrassed.

"Okay, have a good time." Chandler said putting his arm around Monica.

When Phoebe and Rachel got outside, Rachel covered her face with her hands.

"Oh my God! I sat there continuously criticizing and picking her boyfriend apart. I mean how embarrassing is that?" She said taking her hands away from her face.

"Well, I'd say, pretty damn embarrassing." Phoebe said.

"I know! I can't remember a time where I've been that embarrassed."

"You didn't know."

"Yeah, but oh my God, I feel so stupid!"

"Well, you should. Sorry."

"And the worst part, was that he didn't seem like such a bad guy. I can't believe I just did that. She must think I'm some kinda snob or something."

"Monica is a very sweet person, I'm sure she won't hold that against you."

"Yeah right. Is he always that nice?"

"Yeah, he's really good to her."

"Oh my God! Why did I do that?" She said whining.

"Look, tomorrow, we can come here, and you can apologize."

"No way. I don't plan on seeing her again. I feel bad enough as it is."

"I think she'll understand."

"I don't think so. If that were me, I wouldn't."

Chandler and Monica came back to his place. Chandler noticed that she seemed a little mad.

"Mon honey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you mad about something?"

"No, why?"

"Because you're quite and you look mad."

"Okay, I am mad."

"It's not because you're here with me instead of Phoebe and that other girl?"

"No, not at all. That Woman, Rachel, said some things about you that I didn't like."

"Like what?"

"Well, she said that you're rude and insensitive. She saw you a couple times at the club. One time she saw you yelling at some guy, and the next time, she said you were blowing off some woman that she thought was probably your girlfriend."

Chandler shook his head and cracked a smile.

"Why aren't you mad?"

"Because, she obviously doesn't know me or why I was yelling."

"Why were you yelling?" I caught this guy, another comic, stealing my money, and I lost it."

"What about the girl?"

"I remember that day. It was Tanya."

"Ohhhhh."

"Yeah."

Chandler put his arm around Monica and lead her to the couch. He had a grin on his face. He was surprised to see Monica so angry, and over him. He had never seen her mad before.

"Mon, you're cute when you're mad." He said grinning.

She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you're not mad."

"I doesn't matter how other people see me. What matters to me, as how you see me."

She lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. She couldn't understand how anybody could mistake him as being rude and insensitive. He was the most sensitive guy she'd ever met, and he wasn't rude at all. He was very sweet and caring. When Rachel was talking bad about him, she wanted to rip every hair from her head.

"I guess you're right, but I was still offended."

"I can tell." He said grinning."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the mouth and then on the nose.

"I love you." Monica said touching his face.

"I'm glad." He said.

Monica playfully hit him. Chandler held her hands and kissed her softly on the mouth, and then on her neck. She then laid her head on his lap while looking up at him. He touched her face and caressed her hair. She was glad that she had stayed home with him. She couldn't think of anything better than looking into his gorgeous blue eyes, and cute face. With his hands caressing her skin and hair. They didn't say anything to each other while she laid her head in his lap. They just looked into each other eyes silent for a while. She reached up and touched his face.

"You're so cute."

He smiled and kissed her again.

A week later, Monica was sitting on the couch at the coffeehouse, when Phoebe and Rachel walked in. Rachel was about to turn around, but Phoebe grabbed her arm. They walked over to where Monica was sitting and she turned around. She wasn't at all pleased to see Rachel.

"Why'd you bring her?"

"Come on you two. I really want you guys to get along." Phoebe said whining.

"Monica, I just want you to know, that I'm really sorry about what I said towards Chandler. I had no idea that you were seeing him." Rachel said sincerely.

"She's really sorry Mon." Phoebe said pleading with her.

"I appreciate the apology." Monica forced herself to say.

"I'm really sorry. I misjudge him, and I was wrong. I don't really expect you to forgive me, but I just had to apologize."

Phoebe looked from Monica to Rachel. Monica still looked a little angry, and Rachel looked really ashamed of herself.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. I'll see you later Phoebe."

"Okay."

When Rachel left, Monica felt a little guilty. Rachel seemed really sincere and Monica was starting to feel like she was over reacting. She was still a little angry, but not like she was the last time she saw her.

"Monica, she feels extremely bad about what happened last week."

"I know Phoebe. You already said that."

"Okay, I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you."

A couple days later, Monica and Phoebe went to a new club that had just opened up. After an hour, Phoebe spotted Rachel from across the room and waved her over. When Rachel saw Monica, she reluctantly made her way over to them.

"Hey guys."

"So, what brings you here?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm with a guy friend of mine. He's over there." She said pointing to a guy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"So, you guys having a good time?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, so far, right Mon?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna get back to my friend."

"Okay, I'll call you." Phoebe said.

"All right."

Rachel walked back across the room to join her date. Monica was no longer angry with Rachel, but now she felt bad for being so stubborn. When she came from the club, she went over to Chandler's. He was asleep when he heard someone on the door. He slowly got out of bed and walked to the door and opened it. Monica stood there smiling at him and he leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the lips. He went over and sat on the couch as she closed the door.

"Everything all right?"

"Chandler, do I make too much of things?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do I over reacted?"

"Well...maybe a little."

"I think you're right."

"You mean the Rachel thing?"

"Yeah."

"I understand where you're coming from. If someone where saying negative things about you, I would have reacted the same way."

"Really?"

"Really. Here, lay on my lap.

Monica laid on his lap looking up at him. He put his fingers to her temples and began to message them. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his fingertips. Chandler loved to please her any way he could. It gave her pleasure as well as him. He messaged her temples for thirty minutes. When she drifted off to sleep, he carried her to bed. He gently laid her on her back and took off her shoes. He then turned her on her side and unzipped her dress. He slowly and carefully slid the dress off her and covered her up. Once she was covered up, he sat on the bed and looked at her. He then got in the bed and kissed her lips goodnight.


	7. Pleasures of Love

**~ PLEASURES OF LOVE ~**  
_BY CREASSYA _

_This takes place after Our Love. Rachel was introduced to Monica through Phoebe, but they didn't exactly hit it off. Rachel said some negative things about Chandler that offended Monica. Rachel has apologized, but Monica still doesn't speak to her much. _

* * *

A week later, while Monica was at the coffeehouse, Rachel walked in. She didn't notice Monica until she reached the counter. When she got her coffee, she sat at the small table by the couch. Monica didn't look too happy to see her.

"Hi Monica."

"Hi."

Rachel could tell by the way she spoke, that she was still a little mad at her.

"Monica, are you still angry with me for saying those things about Chandler?"

"Yeah, I am. I know I'm probably making too much out of this, but I love him. He's really sweet and caring, and not at all insensitive. I've never had a boyfriend who was as caring and understanding as Chandler is. For you to say those things..."

"I know." Rachel interrupted. I was wrong. I put my foot in my mouth."

"That you did."

Rachel noticed Chandler and some other guy entering the coffeehouse.

"Hey." Chandler said taking a seat next to Monica.

"Hi sweetie." She said leaning in to kiss him.

"Ross, this is Rachel. She's a friend of Phoebe's." Chandler said.

"Hi." Rachel said.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Rachel replied.

Rachel finished up her coffee and said that she had to leave. When she left, Chandler looked at Monica with a grin on his face.

"What?" Monica asked.

"I can't believe you're still mad at her."

"What are you mad at her for?" Ross asked.

"Because she said some less than flattering things about me, and Monica didn't like that."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she's been mad at her for weeks now."

"You'll have to forgive my sister. She's not usually this stubborn. I don't know what you've done to her." Ross said smiling.

"Very funny Ross." Monica said.

"You're not upset about it are you Chandler?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem Mon?" Ross asked.

"Well, he's the best boyfriend I've ever had. I love the person he is." She said looking at Chandler.

Chandler smiled and they kissed.

"Come on you guys, that's disgusting."

"I just didn't like how she ripped him apart when she didn't even know him."

"She did apologize Mon." Chandler said touching her face.

"Yeah I know." Monica said feeling guilty.

Later that day, Chandler and Monica were lying on the couch kissing. When Chandler began to unbutton her shirt, she put her hands to his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Chandler, do you think I'm a difficult person?"

"Of course not."

"Not even a little?"

"Not even a little."

"You obviously don't know me that well."

"You're still obsessing about the Rachel thing huh?"

"Yeah. I just don't want you to get the impression that I'm this stubborn, unforgiving person."

"I see. Y'know, I'm no walk in the park either."

"I have no complaints." She said softly.

"Neither do I." He said giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"I just wish that she can see how sweet you really are."

"Monica, you're beginning to worry me." He said with a grin.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I still love you anyway."

A few days later, Monica was at the comedy club to see Chandler. Rachel and her boyfriend Rick were there also. Monica didn't see Rachel, but she saw Monica. She didn't see her until the show was over. She saw Chandler touch Monica's face and then he leaned in and kissed her very sweetly. She smiled. The more she saw them together, the more she was convinced that Chandler was as sweet as Monica said he was. She thought they were cute together. She just wished that Monica would forgive her for what she said about him.

The next day, Monica was at Phoebe's. When the door bell rang, Phoebe got up to answer the door. It was Rachel. She came in and sat down as Phoebe closed the door. Phoebe looked from Rachel to Monica. Being that the two of them were her friends, she wanted them to get along. The phone rang and broke the silence that filled the room the minute Rachel walked in.

"Guys, I'm gonna take this in the next room. I won't be long."

When Phoebe exited the room Rachel looked at Monica. She wanted to strike up a conversation, but Monica got up off the couch.

"Tell Phoebe that I'll call her later. I have to meet Chandler." She said walking towards the door.

"Okay."

Phoebe kept her boyfriend on the phone for twenty minutes. She figured that in that time, Monica and Rachel would be talking. When she came back into the living room, Monica was gone.

"Where did Mon go?"

"She said that she had to meet Chandler, and she said that she'll call you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, you wanna go to the mall?" Phoebe asked.

"No. I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later."

When Rachel left, Phoebe sat down and shook her head. She felt sorry for her. Rachel was trying to make up to Monica, but with no luck. Monica barely said anything to her. Rachel had been going through a hard time and didn't have many friends anymore. Phoebe understood where Monica was coming from, but she thought that Monica was making too much out of the situation. Rachel repeatedly apologized to Monica for bashing Chandler. She didn't like the way Monica was behaving. She felt that Monica was being juvenile about the whole thing. Rachel clearly didn't know that Monica even knew Chandler. She was beginning to lose her patience with Monica.

When Chandler came into Monica's apartment, she was standing by the couch with a smile on her face.

"Hi honey." Chandler said approaching her.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Come on." She said leading him to her bedroom.

When they entered her bedroom, she went into her closet and pulled out an expensive suit that she bought for him.

"This is for you." She said excited.

He unzipped the plastic bag that the suit was in and looked at her in shock.

"Monica, this is Versace!"

"I know!"

"I love it!" He said smiling.

"More than you love me?"

"Well..."

Monica playfully hit him on the arm. He touched her face with his right hand and kissed her. When he broke the kiss, he looked at the suit again that was in his left hand, and smiled.

"Thanks a lot Monica." He said softly.

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Do you have an idea how much I love you?" He said gazing into her eyes.

"I think I have a pretty good idea, but can you show me?" She asked unbuttoning his pants.

"Well, if you insist." He said with a sexy smirk.

He went into Monica's closet and hung the suit back up, and went over to the bed. She gave him a gently peck on the mouth and pushed him on the bed. While he laid on his back, she climbed on top of him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. When she leaned in to kiss him, he began to touch her breast. He then pulled her shirt off when she sat up. He gently caressed her breast, then her stomach, and also her thighs. He held her firmly by her waist and laid her on her back. He put her arms above her head and began kissing her as he laid between her legs.

Two hours later, Monica laid her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. She didn't want Chandler to see her smiling. The sex was incredible. Chandler was definitely the best she'd ever had.

"I should buy you expensive gifts like all the time." She said smiling.

"Why is that?" He asked oblivious as to what she was talking about.

"Nevermind." She said.

Chandler frowned up his face and then suddenly realized what she was referring to. He held her tighter and smiled to himself. He loved being with Monica. She made him feel like he was somebody, and not just in bed. He kissed the top of her head and continued to run his fingers through her hair. It made her feel good to buy him something as expensive as that suit.

The next day, Phoebe came over to Monica's apartment. She had just gotten off the phone with Chandler, when the she heard a knock at the door. When she opened the door, Phoebe was standing there with a less than happy look on her face.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong." She walking in.

She sat at the kitchen table and motioned for Monica to join her. Monica closed the door and went over to sit down.

"What's this all about?"

"You and Rachel!"

"Phoebe..."

"No, listen to me. I have had enough of this. She been crying because you're being so mean."

"No, she's not."

"Okay, maybe she's not, but I don't understand you. She's apologized a million time, and Chandler isn't even upset about it, yet you're still pissed at her. Are you always like this?"

"No. I know that I'm probably over reacting, which I do occasionally, but I can't just turn off how I feel. I can't just pretend that it doesn't still bother me."

"Why not?"

"Phoebe!"

"Okay, sorry."

"I'll get over it eventually, but I don't want you guys telling me that I should hurry up and let it go."

"Okay, if that's what you want, I won't say anything else about it."

"Thank you. I would appreciate that."

Monica was about to say something else when the phone rang. She went over to the couch and answered it.

"Hello."

"How's my sugar lips?" Chandler asked in a soft tone.

"Is that my new nick name?" She asked blushing.

"Yeah."

"I'm fine. Didn't I just hang up with you?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to call back to tell you that I love you." He said smiling.

"I love you too." She said trying to fight off a smile.

"I'll see you later." He said.

"Okay, bye."

When Monica hung up the phone and made her way back to the kitchen table, Phoebe noticed that Monica was blushing and trying to hide it.

"Well, you seem happy." Phoebe said.

"I'm am." She said not being able to keep a straight face.

"So, what's you're new nick name?" Phoebe asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can't tell."

"You SO can."

"Sorry." Monica said getting up.

"You're no fun." Phoebe said.

Monica laughed at her. There were some things that she wanted to keep just between her and Chandler. She was sure that he felt the same way. Phoebe stayed for a couple hours. She left right before Chandler came over.

"So, how was your day?" Monica asked.

"It was okay. My agent is trying to get me more exposure."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"You're gonna be famous one day." She said touching his face.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Chandler didn't he had a chance in hell to become a famous comedian, but it was nice that the love of his life had faith in him. She cuddled up beside him and he held her tightly. He loved her and definitely saw her in his near future. Even though marriage scared him, he felt that she was marriage material. Not only was she a good friend, she was becoming his bestfriend. She made him feel worthy, and important. His other girlfriends either, hurt him or played games. He liked having Monica as his girlfriend. They also got alone really well. He had no intentions of letting Monica go any time soon. She was a keeper.


	8. All is Forgiven

**ALL IS FORGIVEN  
**BY CREASSYA

_This takes place after Pleasures of Love. Monica still hasn't been able to forgive Rachel for making negative comments about Chandler. Rachel feels incredibly guilty, and is trying to become friends with Monica, but she wouldn't let her. _

* * *

Chandler was sitting at home in his living room watching TV. There was a knock at the door, so he got up to answer it. It was Monica. They kissed for a few seconds before she came in. She went over to the couch as he closed the door.

"So how was your day?" Chandler asked approaching the couch.

"I'm exhausted."

"All right. Lay down."

"Chandler, I think I'm too tired to do anything."

"You're too tired to get a message?"

"Oh." She said blushing.

"You thought I meant sex didn't you?" He asked smiling.

"No."

"Yeah right."

Chandler knelt beside the couch as Monica laid on her stomach. He slowly lifted her shirt up and slid it over her head. He put his hands on her and began messaging her neck and shoulders first. She closed her eyes enjoying his soft gentle touch. Chandler messaged her for an hour. When she turned over on her back, he softly kissed her lips.

"Thanks sweetie, I really needed that."

"No problem. I thought you could use it."

Monica sat up and put her shirt back on. She watched Chandler as he struggled to find the remote. When he found the remote under the couch cushion, he sat down and looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said blushing.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I can't look at you without you questioning me?" She said fighting off a smile.

"I'm just curious as to why you looked at me the way you did."

"Okay, fine. I was just thinking about how cute you are. Happy?"

"Oh." He said blushing.

Chandler put his arm around her and she cuddled close to him. Hours later, they had fallen asleep watching TV. It was 2am when Chandler woke up.

"Mon? Wake up." He said rubbing her shoulder.

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"Oh my God!"

"You can stay here."

"Then I'll have to get up really early to go home and get ready for work."

"All right. I'll catch a cab with you. I don't want you going home this late by yourself."

"You don't have to sweetie, I'll be fine."

"I know, because I'm going with you."

On the way home, Monica was asleep in Chandler's arms. When they arrived at her apartment building he woke her up, and told the cab driver to wait. He walked her to her door and gave her a soft peck on the lips. She was so tired that as soon as she laid on her bed she fell asleep. She didn't even change into her nightclothes.

The next day after work, she stopped by the coffeehouse. Phoebe and her boyfriend Jimmy, where on their way out when she came in and sat down. When they left, Rachel returned from the bathroom and came over and sat next to Monica.

"Hi." Rachel said trying to sound upbeat and cheerful.

"Hi."

"Monica, I don't know how many times I have to apologize to you. I'm so sorry if I offended you. I really didn't mean to."

"It's over with now." Monica said.

"You know...I don't blame you for hating me."

"I don't hate you." Monica said caving in.

"You don't?" Rachel asked surprised.

"No, I don't."

"It sure seemed like it."

"I was just upset."

"Monica, I don't have very many friends anymore, and I would really like it if you and I can put this behind us."

"What do you mean, anymore?"

"I felt the exact same way you feel about Chandler. I was very protective of my ex. I didn't let anyone say bad things about him. My bestfriend constantly told me that he was no good and that he didn't really love me. We drifted apart because I couldn't stand her putting him down all the time. Well, it turned out that she was right. He was cheating on me...with her."

"Oh my God!"

"That same week, I also found out that he had slept with two of my other girlfriends before that. My other friends all knew about it, and nobody said anything to me. I thought that they were my friends."

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how you must have felt."

"It was horrible. I mean, it was bad enough that he was cheating, but with my closest friends..."

"I don't know what to say." Monica said softly.

"I just wanted to tell you why I've been so apologetic. I miss having girlfriends that I can hang out with and do stuff with." Rachel said trying to hold in her tears.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch about all this."

"I don't blame you really."

"No, I have a tendency to over react to things. Plus, Chandler really means a lot to me. He's the sweetest guy...

"I know. I was wrong about him. I see how he treats you. You're lucky."

"Thanks."

A couple hours later, Monica opened the door to let Phoebe in. She was shocked to see Rachel sitting at the kitchen table.

"Whoa! How did this happen?"

"Relax Phoebe, we're fine now." Monica said.

"Really? Oh that's so great. I didn't think you two would ever get along."

"Me either." Monica said smiling.

As soon as Phoebe took a seat at the kitchen table, Chandler walked in. He stood frozen with the same expression on his face as Phoebe.

"Did I miss something?"

"They kissed and made up." Phoebe said.

Chandler smiled and Monica lead him to her bedroom.

"Well, what happened?"

"I decided to stop being a bitch."

"You're not a bitch."

"Well, I'm not upset with her anymore. I decided to give her another chance."

"I'm proud of you Mon." He said touching her face.

"So am I."

"Good."

"So, what's up?"

"Oh, me and Ross are gonna be hanging out today, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not." She said leaning in to kiss him.

"Okay, I'll come by later."

"All right."

They returned to the kitchen, just as Rachel was getting up to use the bathroom.

"Chandler, I just wanted to apologize for the things I said about you. I misjudged you."

"It's all right."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He kissed Monica again and headed out the door. When Monica turned around, Phoebe and Rachel were looking at her with smiles on their faces.

Later that night, Monica was in her room changing into her night clothes. She wasn't sure if Chandler was home yet. She wanted to talk to him before she went to sleep. She went over to her radio and turned it on. She went over to her night stand pick up the phone to call Chandler. The phone rang a couple times then the answering machine came on.

When Chandler arrived home, he decided to call Monica. He noticed that he had messages, so he pressed the button. There was a song on the answering machine for him from Monica.

_Weak - by JoJo_

_I don't know what it is _  
_That you've done to me _  
_But it's caused me to act _  
_In such a crazy way _  
_What ever it is that you do _  
_When ya do whatcha doing _  
_It's a feeling that I don't understand _  
_Cause my heart starts beating triple times _  
_With thoughts of loving you _  
_On my mind _  
_I can't figure out just what to do _  
_When the calling here is you_

_I get so weak in the knees _  
_I can hardly speak _  
_I lose all control _  
_Then something takes over me _  
_In a day it looks so amazing _  
_It's not a phase I want you to stay with me _  
_By my side I swallow my pride _  
_You love is so sweet it knocks me _  
_Right off of my feet _  
_Can't explain why ya lovin makes _  
_Me weak_

_Time after time after time _  
_I try to fight it _  
_Your love is strong _  
_It keeps on holding on _  
_Resistance is down _  
_When you're around _  
_My baby _  
_And one condition I don't _  
_Want to be alone_

_Cause my heart starts beating _  
_Triple times _  
_With thoughts of loving you _  
_On my mind _  
_I can't figure out _  
_Just what to do _  
_When the calling here is you_

_I get so weak in the knees _  
_I can hardly speak _  
_I lose all control _  
_And something takes over me _  
_In a day it looks so amazing _  
_It's not a phase _  
_I want you stay with me _  
_By my side I swallow my pride _  
_Your love is so sweet _  
_It knocks me right off of my feet _  
_Can't explain why ya lovin _  
_Makes me weak_

_I try hard to fight it _  
_No way can I deny it _  
_Your love's so sweet _  
_Knocks me off my feet_

_I get so weak in the knees _  
_I can hardly speak _  
_I lose all control _  
_Then something takes over me _  
_In a day it looks so amazing _  
_It's not a phase _  
_I want you to stay with me _  
_By my side I swallow my pride _  
_Your love is so sweet _  
_It knocks me right off of my feet _  
_Can't explain why ya lovin _  
_Makes me weak_

_I get so weak _  
_Blood starts racing _  
_Through my veins _  
_I get so weak _  
_Boy it's something _  
_I can't explain _  
_Something bout the way ya do _  
_The things ya do it _  
_Knocks me right off of me feet _  
_Can't explain why ya lovin _  
_Makes me weak_

When the song ended Chandler picked up the phone to call Monica. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello." She said in a low voice.

"How's my sugar lips?" He asked sitting on his bed.

"Great, now that I'm talking to you."

"I know it's late, but I had to hear your voice."

"That's why I called you earlier."

"Yeah, I heard the message, or should I say, the song."

"I was hoping that your machine wouldn't cut me off."

"I was surprised too. I think my machine like you."

"That's good to know." Monica said rolling over on her back.

"I loved it Mon, thanks honey."

"You're always doing sweet things for me."

"I've never been in a relationship like this before." Chandler said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. We really respect each other, y'know. We do things to make each other smile. I like that." He said laying on his back.

"So do I."

"So, did you miss me today?" Chandler asked.

"Of course I did."

"Did you miss me?"

"Nah, not so much." Chandler said grinning.

"Okay, since you said that, I'm not letting you kiss these sugar lips for a while." Monica said laughing.

"Okay honey, I take it back."

"Nope, too late."

"I think you're bluffing."

"Why?"

"Because, you can't resist me. It said so in the song."

"Oh Please." Monica said laughing.

The next day, Monica was at the coffeehouse waiting for Phoebe and Rachel. Five minutes later, they showed up.

"Hey Mon." Phoebe said sitting down.

"Hey guys."

"So, what should we do tonight?" Phoebe asked.

"Let's all go out to dinner." Monica suggested.

"Yeah, we should triple date." Rachel said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Monica said sipping her tea.

Later that night, they were all in Monica's apartment waiting for her to come out. Chandler got up off the couch and went into her room.

"Tell her to hurry up." Phoebe said.

When Chandler walked into her room, he smiled.

"What?" Monica asked.

"You look so good that I wanna keep you all to myself tonight." He said approaching her.

"Oh really? Well, I think you should keep your hands to yourself."

"Why?"

"Because, I just got into this dress. You can take it off later." She said grinning.

"Come on Mon, they can wait five more minutes." He said kissing her neck.

"Okay." She said giving in.

Chandler lifted her dress up while she unbuttoned his pants. Meanwhile everyone is waiting for them. They entered the living room fifteen minutes later, looking as if nothing happened.

"Well it's about time." Phoebe said.

"I couldn't figure out what to wear, so Chandler helped me."

"Okay Monica, if you say so." Rachel said smiling.

They were all so busy teasing Chandler and Monica, that none of them noticed that Rachel's boyfriend Rick was staring at Monica.

When they were all seated at their table, Rick began his staring routine. Again, it went unnoticed. They were all laughing and talking except for him.

Chandler and Monica were feeding each other. Phoebe and Rachel smiled. Jimmy was holding Phoebe's hand under the table. Rachel wished that Rick was more affectionate when they were around people. She noticed that he was acting strange ever since they arrived at Monica's He was quiet and distant. She watched as Chandler wiped Monica's mouth with a napkin, and kissed the back of her hand. Jimmy would occasionally lean over and whisper something in Phoebe's ear to make her laugh, but Rick barely noticed Rachel. She figured that he wasn't that comfortable around Phoebe, Monica, and their dates, so she decided not to question him about why he was acting so strange.

A week later, Monica and Rachel were at the comedy club. Chandler had just stepped off stage, and another comic began his routine. When he was done, the show ended and Chandler was ready to leave. Monica and Rachel waited for Chandler outside the club. He couldn't wait to see Monica. He hadn't seen her all day because he was busy and so was she. He had two meetings that ran over and he had to stay an extra hour after work. From the office, he went straight to the club.

When he saw Monica he gave her a soft and loving peck on the mouth. Rachel smiled at them. She thought they made the cutest couple. After the show, they arrived at the coffeehouse. Rachel told Rick to meet her there. He was sitting at the small table near the couch when they entered. Rachel sat next to him and Chandler and Monica sat on the couch. Rick's eyes glided up and down every inch of her. He wasn't staring at her as much as he was the day they all went out for dinner, because he didn't want Chandler to notice.

Phoebe noticed him staring at Monica the minute she walked into the coffeehouse. She didn't know Rick that well, but she didn't like him. She had noticed that Rick took an interest in Monica, and she wanted to mention it to her, but she wanted to make sure that she wasn't jumping to conclusions. She was also a little afraid of how Rachel would react, but she knew that she should tell Monica. It was obvious that she wasn't aware of Rick's crush on her.

A couple days later, Phoebe was sitting at the kitchen table waiting to talk to Monica about Rick. She was in her room talking to Chandler on the phone. When she came back into the kitchen, Phoebe became nervous. She felt that she would lose her nerve.

"Okay Phoebe, what is it that you had to tell me?"

"Well, Okay...I'm just gonna say it before I lose my nerve."

"Okay."

"I think Rick has a crush on you."

"What?"

"Yeah, I've noticed him staring at you ever since we all went out to dinner over a week ago."

"I didn't notice anything. He hardly says a word."

"Yeah, because he's been too busy drooling over you to say anything."

"I don't think so."

"Okay, but I just thought that I should let you know."

"I'm sure it's nothing. " Monica said.

Two weeks later, Monica and Phoebe were at the coffeehouse. They were talking about Rick. Monica still wasn't convinced that Rick had a crush on her. Five minutes later, Rick and Rachel walked in a sat down on the couch next to Monica. Phoebe was sitting in the other chair.

"Well, I have to go." Phoebe said.

"You're leaving Already?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I have to meet Jimmy. I'll see you guys later.

When she left, Rachel got up to go to the bathroom.

"You look really nice today." Rick said with a slight grin.

"Oh, thank you."

"So, where's Chandler?"

"He's at work."

"He's a lucky guy."

"Why's that?" Monica asked oblivious to Rick's flirting.

"Look at you. You're absolutely gorgeous." He said rubbing her thigh.

Monica moved his hand and sat there in shock. She couldn't believe that he was coming on to her, especially with Rachel approaching the couch. When she sat down, she noticed the look on Monica's face.

"Mon, are you all right?" Rachel asked with a frown.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE TRUTH HURTS **  
BY CREASSYA

_This takes place after All Is Forgiven. Monica and Rachel have decided to become Friends. They all went out to dinner one night, and Phoebe noticed that Rachel's boyfriend was staring at Monica. When Phoebe brought that to Monica's attention, she didn't believe that Rick had a crush on her, until he made a pass at her at the coffeehouse. _

* * *

"Yeah, I'm all right. I have to go." Monica said getting up.

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

Monica fought the urge to run out of the coffeehouse. Instead, she casually walked out, trying to act as if nothing happened. She walked into her apartment and went straight to her room. She felt disgusted. She didn't know what to do. She knew that she had to tell Rachel what happened. She wouldn't be able to be around her and Rick. She wished that Phoebe hadn't been right. She and Rachel had just became friends, and now she had to break the news that her boyfriend came on to her. She was worried that Rachel wouldn't believe her, being that they didn't know each other that well.

For hours, Monica stayed in her room trying to decide what to do about Rick. She didn't answer the phone or the door. She didn't feel like being bothered. As soon as she woke up the next day, she heard someone on the door. She slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Where have you been?" Chandler asked walking in.

"Why?"

"I was calling you all day yesterday. When I came over, you weren't home. Where were you yesterday?

"I was here."

Well, why didn't you answer the phone?"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't feel like being bothered."

She went over and sat on the couch. Chandler stood behind the couch looking at her with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I just needed some time to think."

"What about? Is it about us?"

"No, it's not about us."

"Then what?"

"Rick made a pass at me yesterday."

"What?"

"Phoebe told me that he liked me, but I didn't believe her."

"How did this happen?"

"We were sitting on the couch at the coffeehouse. As soon as Rachel left to go to the bathroom, he started flirting with me. I mean, I didn't realize it at the time, but then he started rubbing my thigh. I was so embarrassed."

"When are they gonna be at the coffeehouse?" He asked angrily.

"Chandler, please don't say anything to him."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to say anything until I tell Rachel."

"I can't believe this." Chandler said.

"I know. She's gonna hate me for this."

"Why would she hate you?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have. She might think it was me who came on to him."

"Come on Monica..."

"I'm serious. We haven't known each other that long, and we didn't exactly hit it off when we met."

Chandler came around to the front of the couch and sat down beside her. He kissed her softly on the lips and pulled her in his arms.

"Everything will work out."

Later that night, Rachel stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She had on a satin bathrobe with only her bra and panties on underneath. She slowly came out of the bathroom and made her way to the bed where Rick was. He was reading a book and didn't notice her. She then stood in front of him and slowly loosened the belt and slid it from around her waist and seductively threw it at him. He looked at her with a smile, then continued to read the book in front of him. She climbed on the bed and made her way over to him. She took the book out of his hands and began to kiss him. He kissed her back, but he wasn't responding the way he usually does. She broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Rick, what's going on? You haven't been yourself lately."

"I just have some things on my mind, that's all."

"Well, why can't you talk to me about what's bothering you?"

"I can handle it."

"Rick please."

"Okay, but what I'm about to tell you, you won't like."

"Just tell me."

The next day, Monica came home from work and got a message on her answering machine from Rachel saying that she needed to talk to her. Two hours later, Rachel showed up at her apartment upset.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"I trusted you. I confided in you!" She said shouting.

"Rachel, can you please tell me what's going on." Monica pleaded.

"You have Chandler. Why would you go and make a pass at my boyfriend?"

"What!"

"I feel sorry for him. He should know what kind of girlfriend he has."

"I didn't come on to Rick. He came on to me!"

"Yeah right Monica."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Monica said shaking her head.

"Why should I? I can't believe you would do this to get back at me."

"To get back at you?"

"Yeah, for those things I said about Chandler."

"Oh My God!" You really think that I'm that petty?"

"I thought we put all this behind us. I thought you were my friend." Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"Rachel, I am your friend. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Save it Monica. I don't want to have anything else to do with you."

Rachel stormed pass Monica and left. To Monica's surprise, she wasn't upset with Rachel for accusing her of hitting on Rick. She felt really bad for Rachel. She wanted to go after her and convince her that she was telling the truth, but Rachel already had her mind made up.

Shortly after, Chandler walked in and could tell that she was upset. She didn't even turn around to see who was coming in the door. H went over to the couch and sat down. He didn't say anything when she looked at him. He just put his arm around her and stroked her hair. He knew from the look on her face, that things didn't go too well with Rachel.

Phoebe had gone away for the weekend with Jimmy, and when she came back, Chandler informed her about what happened between Monica and Rachel. She went over to Rachel's right after she talked to Chandler. She stood at her apartment door for ten minutes waiting for Rachel to answer the door. She told Phoebe that she didn't want to see her or Monica.

"Rachel, please open the door."

"I said go away!" Rachel shouted from inside.

"Monica's telling the truth. I saw how he looked at her when we all went out or, whenever we were all hanging out at the coffeehouse. Didn't you notice how strange he was acting?"

"Leave me alone." Rachel said in low tone.

"Rachel, I noticed that Rick had a crush on Monica before she did. You have to believe me, it was Rick who made a pass at her. Rachel...Rachel."

Rachel remained silent. She sat on her couch with tears in her eyes. Phoebe stood outside her door for another ten minutes before she gave up and left.

In the weeks that passed, no one had heard anything from Rachel. Chandler was hoping that he would see Rick somewhere, but he didn't. Chandler was sitting on the couch in his apartment waiting for Monica to show up. She arrived an hour later. When he opened the door, she walked in smiling at him. He was dressed in the Versace suit that she bought him.

"Wow, you look gorgeous, as always."

"Thank you. My girlfriend bought it for me."

"She has good taste, especially having you as a boyfriend."

Chandler smiled and leaned in for a kiss. She put her hands to his chest and began taking off his jacket. He pulled away and shook his head.

"We can do that later. We're going out to dinner."

"Oh, so that's why you're all dressed up."

"Yep."

"Chandler I can't go out looking like this."

"I have something for you to wear."

"Like what?"

"It's in my room."

Monica walked into Chandler's bedroom and saw a brand new navy blue dress lying on his bed. She ran back out of the room and hugged him.

"Thank you sweetie."

"You're welcome, now go get dressed."

"Okay, but Chandler...

"I know. I'll get you a towel and a wash cloth."

"Thank you." She said.

"And don't take a long shower, we have reservations."

"Okay." She said going into the bathroom.

A half hour later, Monica was dressed and ready to go. He wanted to do something special for her. She had been feeling bad about how things happened with her and Rachel. She kept calling her and going to her apartment, but she didn't want to see her. Monica didn't want Rachel to think that she was the kind of person would try to take someone's boyfriend. She wanted her to understand the type of person she was. She didn't even want to see Phoebe. She knew that one day Rick would show his true colors and Rachel will realize that she was telling the truth. Chandler wanted her to forget about the argument she had with Rachel for the night, and enjoy herself. He treated her to a nice dinner, bought her a new dress, and to top the night off right, he turned on some romantic music and made love to her all night. That definitely took her mind off things.

The next night, she and Phoebe were having a conversation outside the comedy club while they waiting for Chandler and Jimmy, when the saw Rick from across the street. He had his arm around some woman. Monica and Phoebe looked at each other and then back at Rick. When he and the woman approached the car, he opened the door for her and walked around to the driver side and soon pulled off. He didn't notice that Monica and Phoebe were watching him.

"Can you believe him?" Monica said to Phoebe.

"I don't like him."

"Poor Rachel."

"I know. I can't believe that she still won't talk to me, and I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Well, you did a little bit. You saw how he was looking at me."

"I know, but she didn't know that until I told her. Did you tell her that I knew?"

"No."

"Then why won't she talk to me?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know."

Ten minutes later, Chandler and Jimmy emerged from the building. Chandler kissed Monica, and Jimmy put his arm around Phoebe. They all got in Jimmy's car and headed for the coffeehouse.

Rachel walked by the coffeehouse and noticed them laughing and talking. She didn't want them to see her so she kept going. She had the urge to go in, but decided against it. She hailed a cab and went home. She sat on the couch with tears streaming down her face. She felt so alone. She wanted someone to talk to, but she didn't have anybody. She laid on the couch wondering if she'd ever have any real friends that she could trust...


	10. Chapter 10

**FRIENDS **  
BY CREASSYA

_This takes place after The Truth Hurts. Rick made a pass at Monica. Before she got the chance to tell Rachel, Rick lied about coming on to her. He said that Monica made a pass at him. Rachel was furious with Monica and told her that she didn't want anything else to do with her. She also distanced herself from Phoebe.A year has passed, and they haven't seen or heard from Rachel. It's now the beginning of fifth season. Let's see what happens._

* * *

It's 11 pm and Chandler is asleep on his couch until he hears a knock at the door. He gets up slowly and answers the door.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi." He said going back over to the couch.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I have something for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want you to have it." He said reaching into his pocket.

Monica frowned up her face, wondering what he could be pulling from his pocket to give to her.

"What is it?"

"This." He said putting a key in her hand.

"A key?"

"It's a key to this apartment."

"Wow. I don't know what to say." She said looking at him in amazement.

"You don't have to say anything. Just use it." He said smiling.

"This is kind of a big step. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am."

"Thank you Chandler."

"No problem."

Monica smiled to herself. Chandler had come a long way from when he was so afraid of commitment. They had been together for a little over a year now. He never ceased to amaze her. Him giving her a key, meant that he was taking another big step towards facing his fear of commitment, and she was proud of him. He mentioned to her a number of times that her patience calmed the fears inside him. She expected him to be a little childish about their relationship from time to time, but he showed her that even though he was afraid of intimacy and closeness, he would stand and face it, and try to be the best boyfriend possible.

Chandler was sitting at a table at the restaurant where Monica works. He was there a little early to pick her up. The restaurant was closed, and Monica had some things to do before she had to leave. Just as Monica walked out of the kitchen, and into the restaurant area, a guy walked up to Chandler.

"Dude, is she hot or what?"

"Yeah, she is ." Chandler said smiling.

"She's coming over. And she's looking right at you. Looks like you might get lucky tonight." He said smiling at Chandler.

"I sure hope so."

Chandler stood up as Monica walked over to him. When she approached him, she kissed him for a few seconds leaving Joey staring with his mouth open.

"Dude, how'd you do that? I've never had a woman I didn't know come up to me and kiss me."

Monica and Chandler looked at him strangely and then back at each other.

"He's my boyfriend." Monica said looking back at Joey.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Joey said looking at them embarrassed.

Chandler smile to himself, and put his arm around Monica.

"So, Chandler, who's your friend?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Chandler asked.

"My name's Joey. I'll be working here. I talked to the manager, John. He told me to come in before closing to show me around."

"Oh. Well, he's in the kitchen in the back."

"Thanks."

Joey headed towards the kitchen as Chandler and Monica left the restaurant. They got into Chandler's new Q 5 infinity and headed to Monica's apartment.

A few days later, Joey approached Monica in the kitchen.

"Hi, Monica."

"Hi."

"Listen, I just want to apologize for the way I acted the other day."

"It's all right. Don't worry about it."

"Cool."

"Your boyfriend wasn't mad was he?"

"No."

"Good. Well, I have to get back to my tables. There's a table full of girls out there." Joey said smiling.

"Well, go get em." Monica said.

"I will. At least a couple of them anyway."

When Joey left the kitchen, Monica shook her head and smiled. She usually didn't like the type of guy who chased after women all the time, but there was something sweet and lovable about Joey.

Sunday night, Monica cooked dinner and invited Phoebe, Jimmy, Joey, and Ross over. Chandler helped her set the table before they all arrived. Phoebe and Jimmy were the first to arrive. Joey arrived twenty minutes later, and Monica introduced him to the others. Once they had arrived, everyone was ready to sit down to eat, but Monica wanted to wait for Ross before she served the food.

A half hour later, while they were all sitting in the living room talking, Ross walked in and stood at the door.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but guess who I ran into?"

He opened the door a little wider, and Rachel slowly appeared. She stood in the doorway looking a little unsure. Phoebe got up and went over to her.

"Rachel! I can't believe it."

"Hi guys."

"Hey, how you doin?" Joey said, still sitting on the couch.

Chandler looked at Monica, who was looking at Rachel. Silenced filled the room as Rachel approached the couch.

"Hi Chandler." Rachel said shyly.

"Hi Rach. Long time no see."

"I know. I just moved back here."

"Where did you move to?" Chandler asked.

"I moved with my parents in Florida."

"I have friends that live in Florida. What part do your parents live in?" Chandler asked, making conversation.

"Fort Lauderdale."

"Oh. I've never been there."

"It's really nice."

Monica sat there without a word. She didn't know what to say to Rachel. The room fell silent again. Chandler was about to say something to break the tension, but Rachel spoke instead.

"Monica, Phoebe, can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Phoebe answered.

The three of them went out onto the terrace to talk. They were all silent for a while until Phoebe spoke up.

"So, what's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"I just wanted to come here and apologize to the two of you for the things that I said, and the way that I acted."

"Why are you apologizing now?" Monica asked.

"When Phoebe came to my house and told me that she noticed the attention Rick had been giving you, I knew that you were telling the truth."

"Then why didn't you tell us this before?" Monica asked.

"Because, I was too embarrassed. I accused you of hitting on Rich to get back at me, instead of asking you what really happened. I noticed how distant he became after that night we all went out to dinner, but I thought that maybe he was a little uncomfortable around everyone. I'm so sorry you guys."

"I understand, kinda." Phoebe said.

"Thanks Phoebe. Monica, when you told me that it was Rick who came on to you, I saw you as my ex-bestfriend who was sleeping with my boyfriend and trying to convince me that he wasn't any good. I guess having that happen to me, affected me a lot more than I realized. It's been really hard for me to trust anybody."

"If we had know each other for a long time, it would have upset me that you approached me the way you did, but I understand where you're coming from. Rachel, I forgive you, but, in the future, please don't just jump to conclusions. Come to me like a friend and don't accuse me of something without asking me about it first."

"Fair enough." She said going over to hug Phoebe and Monica.

"Okay, I don't know about the two of you, but I'm starving." Phoebe said.

Monica and Rachel looked at each other and smiled. When they came back in the apartment, Monica went over to Chandler.

"Is everything all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine now."

She kissed him and went into the kitchen. Ten minutes later, they were all sitting at the kitchen table ready to eat. Monica was feeling much better about things now. For a whole year, she had wondered where Rachel had disappeared to. She and Phoebe were surprised to find out that she moved shortly after the incident. Monica wanted to mention that she and Phoebe saw Rick with another woman outside the club, but she decided against it for now. She figured that Rachel had had enough of being ashamed and embarrassed.

When dinner was over and everyone left, Chandler stayed to help Monica wash dishes and to clean up. When they were done cleaning, Monica went into the living room and laid on the couch. Chandler went over and sat on the table in front of her.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

Chandler leaned over and kissed her. When he pulled back, Monica smiled at him.

"I'm gonna take off now sugar lips." He said grinning.

"Okay."

Chandler got up off the table and stood up. Monica got off the couch to walk him to the door. They kissed again, and then he left. Twenty minutes later, while Monica was changing into her night clothes, the phone rang. She figured that it was Chandler calling, but it was Rachel instead.

"Hey Rach."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking that you, me, and Phoebe should get together and do something next weekend."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Thanks Monica." Rachel said softly.

"What for?"

"For always being so understanding."

"I'm not always understanding."

"Yes you are. I said some things that I wish I hadn't."

"You were angry."

"That's no excuse."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Well, if I ever get like that again, you can slap me." Rachel said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Good. Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Monica said with a smile.

As soon as she hung up with Rachel, Chandler called her.

"Hi sweetie."

"Miss me already?" He asked in a low tone of voice.

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Oh, I just got off the phone with Rachel. We're supposed to hang out this weekend."

"That's good. I'll probably hang out with the guys."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Probably a strip club." Chandler said grinning.

"Yeah, I think we'll do that too." Monica teased.

"Oh yeah? Why would you wanna go to a strip club when you can see me strip for free?"

"Well, Mr. Bing, you're never offered to strip for me before."

"Well, I'm offering now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but on one condition."

"Okay."

"You have to strip for me too." He said smiling.

"No problem. I think I can arrange that." She said smiling and raising her eyebrow mischeively.

"I have to warn you though. Women tend to get very excited when I start taking off my clothes."

"I'll try to control myself, but I can't promise anything."

Two days later, Chandler and Monica were lying on his couch in the living room kissing. Monica was slowly running her hands up and down his back. A couple minutes later, he whispered in her ear.

"Should I strip for you now?"

"How could I say no to that?" Monica said, grinning.

Just as Chandler was about to kiss her, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Monica asked.

"Who ever it is will go away." He said, kissing Monica softly on the lips.

When it was clear that the person wasn't just going to go away, Chandler got up to see how was at the door. When he opened the door, a smile spread across his face.

"Chandler!" She said hugging him.

She broke the hug and came into the apartment.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming into town?"

"I didn't know until the last minute."

Monica was sitting on the couch smiling. Cassandra went over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's so good to see you again." Monica said.

"You too. I hear so much about you all the time. Chandler never stops talking about you."

"Good things I hope."

"Of course. I almost fell over when he told me that he gave you a key to his apartment."

"You and me both." Monica whispered.

"Hey, I heard that." He said sitting on the couch next to Monica.

"So, how long are you gonna be in town?" Monica asked.

"Just until Sunday. I had some vacation time that I didn't use, so here I am. I went to see my Mom a few hours ago."

"How's she doing?"

"She's doing fine. She's getting married."

"Sounds like she's doing better than fine." Chandler said.

"Yeah, she's really happy."

"That's good."

"And speaking of happy, you two seem to be doing all right for yourselves." She said smiling.

"We are." Monica said rubbing Chandler's arm.

"Y'know, it just occurred to me that I might of interrupted you two."

"Why would you say that?" Chandler asked.

"Because, Monica's shirt is buttoned up wrong." She said smiling.

"Oh right. I was just about to strip for her and she attacked me."

"Chandler!"

"It's okay Mon, she would tell anybody."

"Your secret's safe with me." Cassandra said.

"See Mon, I told you."

Monica smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Cassandra was happy to see that they were still together. She secretly hoped that Chandler wouldn't get scared and sabotage the relationship, like he'd done other times. She felt that Monica was the best thing that's ever happened to him. She had never seen Chandler this in love with anybody before. It was nice to finally see him in a healthy relationship. Cassandra really liked Monica. She felt that she was good for Chandler. He had confided in her that he was terrified of commitment and he was afraid that he would eventually push Monica away from him. He admitted to Cassandra that even though Monica made it a little easier for him to commit, he was still a little scared and unsure. He told this when they had only been going out for a couple months. Seeing him with Monica over a year later, made her really proud of him.

The next day while Phoebe and Rachel were at the coffeehouse, Monica and Cassandra walked in.

"Hey guys. This is Cassandra, the one I was telling you about."

"Hi." Phoebe and Rachel said.

"So, you're one of Chandler's friends right?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." She said taking a seat on the couch.

"I heard that you helped her and Chandler get together." Rachel said.

"I would say that."

"She's just being modest. She didn't even know me when I met Chandler, but she came to the hotel I was staying at and explained that how his ex was, and that he liked me. And the rest is history."

"Don't believe her." Cassandra said smiling.

"They're so cute." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I remember when they were just messing around. Chandler was afraid of commitment and Monica wanted to be with him, but she didn't want to rush things with him."

"It seems so long ago." Monica said.

"I was glad when he met Monica. I couldn't stand the other girls he went out with. I guess they didn't realize how sweet and sensitive he is because they were so selfish. This is the happiest I've ever seen him."

"Oh stop." Monica said smiling.

"We were about to go to the movies. You two wanna join us?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Monica answered.

When they all came back from the movies, they went over to Chandler's apartment. When they arrived, Joey, Jimmy, and Ross were there playing the playstation. Chandler handed the joy stick to Joey, and walked over to Monica. She put her hands to his face and he kissed her gently on the mouth. The girls went over and sat next to the guys to watch them play speed racer. The guys looked like they were having fun, so the girls asked to play too.

Monica sat on Chandler's lap and watched them. They sat in a chair, while the others sat on the floor and the couch. They were all so into the game that they didn't notice Chandler kissing on Monica's neck off and on. She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his leg. She could feel that he was turned on by her slowly running her hand up and down his leg. She smiled when he slid his hand up her shirt and started rubbing her back. While no one was looking, Monica looked into Chandler's eyes and they kissed. After a couple minutes, they had forgotten that everyone else was in the room with them. When they heard things quiet down, they stopped kissing, and noticed that they were all looking at them.

"Get a room." Phoebe said.

Chandler and Monica laughed at the comment. He held her tighter and she laid her head on his shoulder and continued to run her fingers through his hair. He loved when Monica did that. It always put him in a relaxed mood. As the room grew nosy again, the two of them looked at each other and laughed. It felt good being among friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT  
**BY CREASSYA

_After being gone for a year, Rachel moves back to New York and patches things up with Monica and Phoebe. Also, Cassandra comes to town to visit. As Monica and Cassandra become closer, Chandler and Joey get to know each other better, and also become close. _

* * *

Monica and Rachel were sitting at the kitchen table when Chandler and Joey walked in. Chandler ran over to Monica and picked her up out of the chair and started swinging her around. Joey was smiling, and Rachel was looking at the two of them like they were crazy. When he finally let Monica down, he put his hands to her face and passionately kissed her. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and stared at him strangely.

"Can I ask what's going on?" She asked looking from Chandler, to Joey, and back again.

"We just got our big break!" Joey said excitedly.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I just got a lead part in a movie, and Chandler's been offered a part in the movie. His agent set it up!"

"Really!" Monica asked.

"Yep."

"Oh My God!" Rachel said.

"Wait, how did you get a lead in a movie?" Monica asked.

"I'm an actor. I didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Well, I'm an actor. Well, actually, a struggling actor until today!" He said smiling.

"That is so great." Rachel said.

"Yeah, it's a romantic comedy." Chandler said.

"Wow, you have a good agent." Monica said.

"I know. I never really thought about becoming an actor, I just wanted to be a famous comedian."

"Well, if all goes well, it'll happen." Monica said touching his face.

"So, what's the name of the movie?" Rachel asked.

"It's called CRAZY EXPECTATIONS."

"I can't believe you guys are actually gonna be in a movie." Monica said.

"Well, believe it baby!" Chandler said, dancing around the room.

Monica laughed and shook her head.

"So, when do you start shooting?" Rachel asked.

"In about five or six months from now."Joey said.

"So, it's definite right?" Monica asked.

"Did you not hear us say that we're in a movie?" Joey asked.

"Just checking." Monica said with smile.

Later that night Monica decided to take Chandler out for dinner. She took him to an expensive restaurant and bowling. She didn't let him pay for anything. It felt good to take him out and pay for everything. Occasionally he let her treat him, but not often. He liked buying her things and treating her to dinner and to the movies, or anywhere they went together. She was happy for Chandler, but deep down inside, she wondered what show business would do to him. She wondered if he would get famous and forget about her. Part of her knew that that was ridiculous because he loved her, but the other part of her wasn't so sure. When they returned to his apartment, she watched as he danced around. When he stopped hopping around, he looked at Monica and the smile faded from his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I was just wondering...when you become famous...

"Will I forget about you?" He finished.

"Well...

"Monica, how could ever forget you? I love you more than anything."

"I know you do. I was just a little worried. I've never had what I have with you. I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't, because I don't wanna lose you either."

Monica reached up and touched his face. She let her forehead rest against his as he rubbed the back of her hands. Chandler couldn't imagine his life without Monica in it. Not only was she the best girlfriend he ever had, but she was also the bestfriend he always wanted.

A couple days later, Monica and Cassandra were sitting in Chandler's apartment while Chandler was out with Joey and Ross.

"Monica, I know you're worried about Chandler going off and becoming a celebrity, but trust me, he definitely sees you in his future. I'm telling you, I've never seen him this happy before, and he's not just gonna ruin what he has with you for fame and Fortune." Cassandra said smiling.

"Y'know, I'm glad he has a bestfriend like you." Monica said.

"Yeah, he's pretty lucky." She said smiling.

"He is."

"Seriously though, you're his bestfriend now. Don't forget that."

"But you've known him a lot longer than I have."

"Yeah, but like I said, you're his bestfriend now, and that's the way it should be. I've been hoping that one day, he would find someone who would treat him right, and you're that person."

"I love him." Monica said.

"I know you do."

Chandler, Joey, and Ross were at the bowling alley. Just as Ross got up to take his turn, Chandler yelled something and Ross dropped the ball. When he turned around to look at him, Chandler and Joey burst into laughter. Ross tried to look mad, but they could tell that he wanted to laugh. Chandler and Joey kept trying to make Ross lose his concentration, but he ended up beating them anyway, and gloated about it. Even though they loss, they still had a good time. They had more fun trying to make Ross drop the than they did bowling.

When Chandler returned home, Monica was waiting for him in the bedroom in satin lingerie. She was lying on the bed in a sexy pose when he entered the room and turned on the light. When he saw her, he smiled without saying a word. He walked over to the bed and climbed on top of her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said running her hands through his hair.

He kissed her gently as she opened her legs. While he was caressing her thighs, she was taking off his pants. When he broke the kiss and looked at her, she touched his face.

"No need for foreplay. I want you now." She said.

Chandler smiled and kissed her again. He didn't know what had gotten into her, but he liked it.

Then next day, Cassandra walked into the coffeehouse with Joey. Chandler, Monica, and Phoebe were sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys." Chandler said.

"Hey Chandler, you think Cassandra should go out with me right?" Joey asked sitting at the small table.

"Of course not!"

"What?"

"I agree." Monica said smiling.

"Awww C'mon you guys."

"I told you." Cassandra said laughing.

"Why not?"

"I don't need to give you a reason."

"Yes you do."

"I'm leaving tomorrow anyway, so it doesn't make a difference."

"You heard the woman." Chandler said.

"So, when are you guys gonna come to Florida?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't know, probably next summer."

"You'll keep in touch with me right?" Monica asked.

"Of course."

"Good."

Later that night, Monica massaged Chandler's back and he massaged her feet. When they were done massaging each other, she laid in his arms. She and Chandler had been together for over a year, and sometimes she couldn't believe how well they got along. They had some arguments, but nothing major. Even though he reassured her that fame wouldn't change him, she still worried about it. She wanted to be there with him through everything, and she was a little afraid that he would slowly push her away.

"What are you thinking about?" Chandler asked.

"I'm just thinking about how much I love you."

"Good answer." He said smiling.

"I know."

The next day Cassandra, Chandler, and Monica were sitting in Chandler's apartment. They were all going to go to the airport with her. Five minutes later, the rest of the gang showed up.

"Monica, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cassandra said standing up.

"Yeah."

"Can I come?" Joey asked.

Monica and Cassandra both shook their heads and went into Chandler's room.

"So, what's up?" Monica asked.

"Well, being that we might not see each other for a while, I just wanna say that Chandler's really scared about this movie he's gonna be in. He didn't say that in so many words, but I can tell that he is. I'm telling you this because when he gets a little afraid of something, he does tend to push people away from him. He doesn't mean to, but he doesn't know any other way to deal with things. I just wanted you to know, in case he starts acting weird."

"Thanks."

"I mean, he's been good so far, but just continue to have patience with him."

"I will." Monica said.

"Good." Cassandra said putting her arm around Monica.

Once they were at the airport, they all hugged Cassandra and said their goodbyes. When Monica hugged her, she whispered thank you in her ear. She smiled and boarded the plane.

Later that night, Chandler arrived at Monica and Rachel's apartment. She was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Did you have fun?" Monica asked.

"Yeah. Joey's cool. He's a fun guy." He said walking over to her and sitting on the table in the living room.

"I know."

"So, did you miss me?"

"Always."

"Good."

"Did I tell you how proud I am of you?" Monica asked taking his hands in hers.

"You are?"

"Yeah." She said caressing his hands.

"Y'know, it's all starting to sink in now. I'm gonna be in a movie. I'm scared."

"Sweetie, you'll be fine, and if not, I'm here."

"Sometimes I can get a little...

"It's fine. I'm here for you." She said.

Chandler leaned in and kissed her, thinking that he was definitely the luckiest man in the world. At times, he felt that he didn't deserve her. She wasn't perfect, and neither was he, but she was as close to perfect as anyone can get. A wave of love flooded over him at that very moment. He had never dreamed that the feeling of love could be so invigorating and powerful. He broke the kiss and gazed into her blue eyes. Her beauty was breath taking, both her inner and outer beauty. She touched his face, and he melted. At the touch of her hand, and the look in her eyes, often made his heart beat a thousand times faster. Sometimes they would just stare into each other's eyes without saying a word, and this was one of those times. He rose his hand, and placed it on the back of hers and closed his eyes. Chandler enjoyed moments like this and Monica knew it. It was the little things that she did, that calmed him, and it made him love her even more.


	12. Chapter 12

**LOVE JOY**  
by Creassya

_This takes place after When You Least expect it. Chandler and Joey have been cast in a movie, and they're really excited about it. Monica's happy for Chandler, but also a little worried about him becoming famous and forgetting about her. _

* * *

Chandler watched as Monica rolled over on her back, with her arm above her head. He could tell that she was dreaming, because she was smiling. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, but came closer to her and smiled. He knew that she'd soon be awake, so he reached over and took her hand in his, and gave it a light squeeze. The smile slowly left her face and she slowly opened her eyes. She focused her gaze upon his, and then looked at her hand resting in his.

"I was just dreaming about you." She said smiling.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. We were vacationing somewhere, and we made love the entire time." She said grinning.

"Wow, some dream."

"Yes it was."

"I noticed you smiling."

"Oh my god. Is that why you're holding my hand?" She asked grinning.

"Yeah. I wanted you to wake up. I thought you were dreaming about some other guy." He joked.

"Yeah right." She said sitting up.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He said still holding onto her hand.

"Yeah, I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Good."

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you ask me if I had any idea how much you love me?"

"Because, I want to know."

"I know you love me."

"Do you know, that no matter what happens, I'll continue to love you?"

"I want to believe so." She answered softly.

"I can tell you how much I love you until I turn blue in the face, but all I can do is show you." He said caressing her hand.

"You have." She said leaning in to kiss him.

The phone interrupted the kiss. When Chandler went across the room to answer the phone, Monica laid back on the bed with a smile on her face. She decided to stop worrying about whether or not Chandler would still love her if he became famous, and to focus on how well they get along, and how much in love they are with one another. She felt really lucky to have Chandler as her boyfriend, and knew that he felt the same way about having her as his girlfriend. It showed in the way he looked at her, kissed her, held her, treated her, and made love to her. She watched him as he talked on the phone. She looked at his strong hands as he held the phone in his hand, and his dimples as he smiled. He was definitely the cutest guy she'd ever laid eyes on, she decided. She got out of bed and went over to him as he stood against his dresser. They looked at each other in the face and smiled. She put her hand to his face and gently kissed him. Chandler took the phone from his ear so that Joey couldn't hear them kissing. Ten seconds later, Monica broke the kiss, and went back over to the bed and sat down. Chandler smiled, and put the phone back up to his ear.

While he was talking to Joey, Monica got up off the bed and went back over to the dresser. Chandler reserved the top drawer for some of her clothes, mainly her panties, bras, slips, and stockings. She got her things out of the drawer and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Chandler sometimes found it amazing that Monica loved him. For the first time in his life, he was in a relationship that he treasured and was proud of. He smiled thinking of how Monica often cleaned his apartment, even though there wasn't much to clean. He found it a little strange that she had to have everything in the perfect place, but he also thought it was cute.

A week later, Chandler had Joey, Ross, and Jimmy over, and Monica had gone out with Phoebe and Rachel. The guys left an hour before Monica returned to Chandler's apartment. When she walked in, all the lights were turned out. There were two candles sitting on the living room table. She walked into his bedroom and noticed that Chandler had left. She wondered if he had gone back to her apartment. She put her purse on the bed and went into the bathroom. When she opened the door, she gasped in surprise. There were candles all around the bathroom and rose petals in the bathtub on top of the bubbles. She smiled and put her hand to her heart. She loved when Chandler did things like this. She went over to the bathtub and put her fingertips in the water, and felt that it was quite hot. She went back into the bedroom and turned on the lights and noticed a note on the dresser.

Hi Sugar lips, I have a little surprise waiting for you in the bathroom, that is, if you haven't already been in there. I know you're wondering what's the occasion. I just felt like doing something romantic for you, and for us. So, just relax in the tub until I get there. I won't keep you waiting too long.

Love,  
Chandler

Ten minutes later, Chandler walked into his apartment and noticed that only one candle remained on the living room table. He figured that Monica had arrived, so he went into his bedroom to get out of his clothes. He walked over to his night stand and noticed a note from Monica. He picked it up and noticed that it had a sweet scent to it. He unfolded the noted and read it.

Hi Sweetie,

I love what you've done for us. What have I ever done to deserve treatment like this? Anyway, whatever I'm doing, I hope I keep doing it. I love you sweetheart, and I'm waiting for you in the bathtub. Hurry up, lover...

Love  
Monica

Chandler smiled and put the note back on the night stand. He took off his clothes and walked to the bathroom naked. He slowly opened the door with a sexy smile on his face. Monica smiled also, glad that he had finally arrived. He walked in and closed the door. Monica noticed that he was hiding something behind his back as he came closer to her. He knelt down beside the tub and pulled out a small long black box.

"This is for you." He said softly.

"Chandler...you didn't have to." She said gazing into his eyes.

"Here." He said handing the box to her.

He stood up and eased into the bath tube. Once he sat down in front of her, she smiled and opened up the box. She looked at the gift that was inside, and put her hands to her mouth in surprise.

"You like it?" Chandler asked with a sweet smile on his face.

"Oh My God! It's beautiful." She said gazing him.

"Not compared to you." He said seriously.

She took the white gold necklace out of the box and held it up. She read what was on the charm and got tears in her eyes. It read: My future wife, Monica. Chandler took the long box away from her and put it on the floor. He came closer to her and put the necklace on her as tears streamed down her cheeks. He looked her and smiled.

"Thank you Chandler." She said touching his face.

He leaned in and softly kissed her. She was so touched by the necklace he had gotten her, that she broke the kiss and held on to him tightly as she cried. Chandler stroked the back of her head, and ran his fingers up and down her back. He had no idea that the necklace would make her so happy. He was pleased with himself. He had never been this kind of boyfriend before. Sure he was sweet and caring, but he didn't go out of his way to please his other girlfriends. Monica was special to him, and wanted to constantly let her know that. It made him happy to see a smile on her face. He wanted to do anything and everything to see her happy. She broke the hug, put her hands to his face, and stared into his eyes.

"I love you so much Chandler." She said smiling through her tears.

"I love you too." He said caressing her face with the back of his hand.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Monica asked.

"I can think of a few things."

"You are SO gonna be rewarded for this." Monica said.

"Really? Chandler asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah."

Monica began kissing him while slowly climbing on his lap.

"I'm SO gonna enjoy this." Chandler said breaking the kiss.

"Me too."

Chandler enjoyed the feel of Monica's lips, and her hands gently touching his face. She wrapped her arms around him, and pressed herself tightly against him. Every time he and Monica touched, he often became overly excited and forced himself to calm down. This was one of those moments. Her sitting on his lap with her legs spread apart, her arms lingering around his neck, and her breast pressed against his chest, made his heart race. He often times smiled to himself, thinking of how often this happened. He should be used to being near her. They made love all the time.

Monica massaged his back, arms, and legs. He wanted to massage her too, but she wouldn't let him. She felt that he had already done enough for the night. It was now time to please him. When they were back in the bedroom, Monica made sure to satisfy Chandler, and he enjoyed every minute of it. He loved making love to Monica, and often told her so. She loved hearing him moan and call out her name. She also loved to hear him tell her how good she felt to him. It was a major turn on for her.

Hours later, as she laid in his arms, she played with his fingers while he slept. She liked playing with his hands, especially after having sex with him. She laid there wondering if things would always be this good between them. Throughout the entire year of them being together, they haven't had a serious fight. They had a few heated discussions about Chandler being a little weird about their relationship, months after they started dating, but other than that, it was smooth sailing. She looked up at his sleeping face and hoped that they'd always be this close. She smiled as she touched her necklace. The charm let her know just how much she meant to Chandler.

The next morning, Chandler woke up smelling something coming from the kitchen. He sat up and noticed that Monica wasn't in bed. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." She said. Go have a seat in the dinning room and I'll bring you your plate."

"Okay." He said rubbing his eyes.

Before he left the kitchen, Monica went over to him and gave him a soft and loving peck on the mouth.

"You smell good, and so does the food." He said grinning.

"I know." She said leaning in to kiss him again.

A minute later while Chandler was sitting in the dinning room, Monica walked into the room with their plates. When she sat down, the two of them looked at each other lovingly.

"Thank you Mon."

"Well, it's the least I could do. Did I mention how much I love my present?"

"Yeah, and you showed me too."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you wore me out last night." He said grinning.

"That was the plan."

Chandler smiled. Monica was a piece of work sometimes, but he loved her anyway. He noticed that she seemed to be okay about him costarring in a movie. It made him feel better knowing that she had faith in their relationship. He didn't buy her that necklace to prove to her that fame won't change the way he feels about her, he bought it because he really loves her, and when he saw it in the jewelry store, he couldn't resist it.

Later that day, Monica was at the coffeehouse reading a magazine, when Phoebe and Rachel walked in. When they sat down they immediately noticed the necklace. Phoebe sat in the chair, and Rachel sat next to Monica.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe said.

"What?" Monica asked.

"Did Chandler buy you that?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, yeah." She answered smiling.

Rachel got a little closer to read what the charm said.

"That's so sweet." Rachel said.

"Wow, Chandler has come a long way this past year." Phoebe said with a smile on her face.

"I know. It was so romantic. When I went over his place last night, he had two candles on the living room table. All the lights were out, so I went into his bedroom and put my purse on the bed and went into the bathroom and saw the candles all around. He ran us a bubble bath with rose petals in it. I love when he does things like that." She said beaming.

"You two had a pretty steamy night huh?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah."

"So, are you okay about everything now?" Phoebe asked.

"What are you talking about?'

"I'm talking about the movie."

"Oh yeah. I've been fine about him being in a movie, but I was just feeling insecure."

"Well, are you secure now?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course. I was secure before he bought the necklace."

"It's gorgeous." Phoebe said.

"So, were you excited about what the charm says?" Rachel asked, leaning in as if she were about to hear some juicy gossip.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way."

"Well, how would you put it?" Phoebe asked.

"I was touched, and surprised. When I saw the words: My future wife, I started crying."

"Awww." Phoebe and Rachel said in unison.

"I mean, sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am. I remember being in Florida, sitting in my hotel room by myself feeling lonely, wanting somebody to love, who loves me, and, I walked to the beach because I was tired of sitting in the hotel with nothing to do. I'm lying there with my eyes closed, and when I opened them, there he was, standing over me smiling, and here we are...in love."

Seconds later, Chandler and Ross walked in, and Phoebe and Rachel smiled. Monica frowned her face at them wondering what they were smiling about, until Chandler came over and sat beside her. They looked at each other, and Chandler kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Okay guys, cut it out." Ross said taking a seat at the small table.

"Oh shut up!" Phoebe and Rachel said smiling.

"I'm kidding. Geez."

"So Mon, did you show Mom the necklace?"

"No. I haven't seen her."

"Well, let's go show her." Phoebe said.

"Oh stop it." Monica said leaning against Chandler.

"Me and the guys are going bowling tonight." Chandler said to Monica.

"Okay."

"Well guys, I have to go meet Jimmy." Phoebe said getting up.

"All right Pheebs. You're coming over later right?" Rachel asked.

"We'll see." She said grinning.

Later that night, while Monica was cleaning her apartment, the phone rang. She took off her rubber gloves and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, Monica?"

"Yeah, is the Cassandra?"

"Of course, who else would it be?" She said laughing.

"Hey, it's good to hear from you." Monica said sitting on the couch.

"Same here. I here what Chandler bought you." Cassandra said grinning on the other end.

"Wow, good new travels fast."

"Yeah, he called and told me. He as so excited about your reaction."

"Really?"

"Totally. Monica, I know I say this to you a lot, but he's so happy with you. Don't ever go anywhere okay?"

"I would dare." Monica said laughing.

"Good, cause I wouldn't let you go anywhere anyway."

"That's comforting." Monica said smiling.

"Yeah, for me too."

"You're too much." Monica said laughing.

"Yeah, I know you miss me."

"I do."

"So, how's Joey doing?"

"They same. He asked about you the other day."

"He's cute."

"Yeah, he has too many girls."

"I know."

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Cassandra asked.

"Just finished cleaning the apartment. Nothing exciting. Chandler's out with Joey and Ross."

"You miss him?" Cassandra teased.

"Of course I miss my sweetie, but I mind when he hangs out with the guys."

"I know, I just like to tease you."

"Yeah, you and everybody else."

"It's fun."

"I kinda figured that." Monica said.

An hour later, Monica hung up with Cassandra, just as Chandler walked in. Her face lit up when he came over to the couch and sat next to her. She gazed at him with a smile on her face and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before she pulled back.

"Did I tell you that I love you today?" She asked rubbing his thigh.

"I don't think so, but you told me plenty of times last night." He said grinning.

"I didn't have much of a choice."

"Oh, whys that?" He asked leaning his forehead against hers.

"Because, I couldn't help myself. My emotions got the best of me." She explained.

"Good." He said stroking her hair.

"Chandler?"

"Yeah."

"I love being in love with you." She said softly with her head still resting against hers.

Chandler closed his eyes when she uttered those words. She sounded so sweet.

"Me too. And I love moments like this. Did I ever tell you that?"

"No, but I'm glad you did."

Chandler took Monica's hand that was rubbing his thigh, and placed it on his chest near his heart. Monica was definitely the best thing in his life. He was happy that he was finally doing something right. It felt really good to be in love. Not at all like he imagined it would be. He used to see falling in love as some sort of burden and a waste of time. Being with Monica showed him that falling in love was the best thing that could possibly happen to someone, especially someone like him. She had renewed his faith in love, relationships, and most of all, himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**RETURNING HOME  
**BY CREASSYA

_This takes place four months after Love Joy. Chandler and Joey went to California to shoot the movie they're starring in. He and Monica have been _  
_apart for months now. They've been calling and writing each other. Monica and Cassandra who have become c lose, have also been calling each _  
_other. _

* * *

Monica rose from Chandler's bed with a smile on her face. This was the day that Chandler was supposed to come home. She spent the week at her  
apartment, but stayed at Chandler's apartment on the weekends. She really liked his apartment. It was clean and it was bigger than hers. She  
stretched and went into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. Before she took a bite of her bagel, the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Is my girlfriend there?"

"Chandler."

"No, not Chandler, Monica." He said smiling.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hey, I can't wait to see you."

"Same here."

"Are you ready for me tonight?" He asked in a low sexy tone.

"I'm always ready for you." She said smiling.

"That's what I like to hear."

"So, where are you calling from?"

"From the plane."

"So that's why your talking in that low sexy voice that I love."

"I always talk like this."

"Sure you do. Where's Joey?"

"Right here, sleep."

"I SO can't wait to see you." Monica said.

"And what are you gonna do to me when you see me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"You're not playing fair." He said grinning.

"I know."

"Well, I'll see you in a couple hours. I love you." Chandler said softly.

"I love you too."

When she got off the phone with Chandler, she couldn't stop smiling. They had been dating for almost two years, and yet, the sound of his voice still  
made her body tingle, and her heart race. She finished her bagel and went to take a shower and to get dressed. It seemed as though Chandler had  
been gone for a year. She missed his smile, his arms being wrapped around her tightly, and of course, his kisses. Once she was dressed, she  
straightened up his apartment and left.

Ten minutes after she arrived at her apartment, Phoebe and Rachel came over.

"Hey Mon, today's the big day." Rachel said grinning.

"I know. I can't wait to see him."

"I can't believe your boyfriend is gonna be a movie star." Rachel said.

"Me either."

"It's so cool though." Phoebe said.

"Where's Ross?"

"Oh, he had to take care of some things, so he'll meet us at the airport."

Chandler was sitting quietly thinking about his life. Everything seemed to be falling into place. First, Monica came into his life, then he got an agent,  
and he had just finished a Movie. He was excited about his relationship with Monica more than anything else that was going on in his life. For the  
first time in his life, he felt successful. He had fun doing the movie, but he couldn't wait to get back home.

Hours later, The gang was at the airport waiting for Chandler and Joey to arrive. Ross had just showed up minutes earlier. When Monica noticed  
that their flight had just arrived and people were coming off the plane, she jumped to her feet. The gang stood up along with her. Seconds later, they  
saw Chandler and Joey. Chandler and Monica both smiled at each other and Chandler dropped his two bags that he was carrying, and ran over and  
hugged her tightly. While they were embraced, the gang welcomed Joey back. Chandler and Monica broke their hug and kissed passionately, with  
his left hand cradling the back of her head. The gang stood and looked at them with smiles on their faces. When the kiss ended, Chandler hugged  
Ross, Rachel, and then Phoebe. Chandler wondered where his mother was, but didn't say anything.

They had taken two taxis from the airport to the coffeehouse. When they got there, they noticed that it was closed when Monica went to open the  
door.

"Monica, it's closed." Chandler said.

"Yeah, the lights are out and everything." Joey said.

Monica opened the door with the rest of the gang behind her. Everyone popped up, yelled surprise, and the lights were turned on. A big banner was  
hung over the counter that said: WELCOME HOME CHANDLER AND JOEY.

Joey ran over and hugged his mother, father, and sisters. Chandler looked at Monica lovingly and kissed her again. Nora walked over to them and  
tapped Chandler on his shoulder. He broke the kiss and touched Monica's face.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." Monica said.

Chandler hugged his mother while Monica motioned for Gunther to bring in the cake.

"I can't believe you guys did this."

"Well, it was all Monica's idea. She wanted to do something nice for you and Joey." Nora said.

Gunther and Rachel motioned for Nora to help bring out the cake. When she left Chandler's side, he took Monica's hand and laced his fingers  
through hers and looked into her eyes.

"I can't wait to get you home." Chandler said softly.

Monica smiled, and softly kissed his lips. Seconds later, Rachel, Nora, and Phoebe brought out a huge sheet cake for Chandler and Joey. They cut  
the cake and everybody ate. Hours later, Chandler was ready to leave. They could tell that he was ready to go, so they told him that he didn't have to  
stay. He thanked everyone for coming to welcome him and Joey home and left with Monica.

When they got to Chandler's apartment, he closed the door, and kissed Monica lovingly. He missed her so much. When they broke the kiss, Monica  
went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. She poured a small glass a water and took a sip. When she sat the glass on the counter, Chandler came  
up behind her, put his hands around her waist, and gently kissed her neck. She smiled and turned around.

"I missed you so much." She said.

Chandler gave her a soft peck on the lips, and lifted her up on the counter. She put her arms around him and passionately kissed him. While they  
kissed, Chandler slowly lifted Monica's long skirt up and she opened her legs. He reached his hands up her skirt and slid off her panties. His lips left  
hers and landed on her neck. She slowly unbuttoned his pants and he pulled her closer. He entered her seconds later and she closed her eyes,  
enjoying the familiar touch of his hands, his soft lips against her neck, and feeling him inside her. As Monica's moans intensified, so did his thrusts.  
She held on to him tighter, and minutes later, it was over. Chandler looked at her, but couldn't see her face that well because the apartment was  
dark.

"I'm sorry it's over already. I guess I was a little over excited."

"It's okay sweetie." Monica said rubbing his arm.

"I don't think we've ever had one of those before."

"One of those?"

"A quickie." He said grinning.

"I think you're right."

Chandler kissed her again, and lifted her up off the counter.

"Now, what you say we turn on some lights?"

"Good idea." Monica said.

Once in the bedroom, Monica cuddled up next to Chandler with her hand laced through his.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Chandler said softly.

"Oh yes I do. You showed me how much when we in the kitchen." She said grinning.

"Oh yeah?" He said climbing on top of her.

"Are you gonna show me again?" She asked in a flirtatious way.

"You'll see." He said caressing her thigh.

She touched his face as he spread her legs further apart. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds, then kissed her softly.

"I miss these lips." Monica said.

"This time, I'm taking it slow." He whispered.

"Good, cause I want it to last."

Chandler began kissing Monica, starting with her lips. He slowly moved his lips to her neck and then her breast. Before he went any lower, Monica  
held his face in her hands and told him that he didn't have to go any further. She was ready now. He grinned and touched her face. They resumed  
kissing, and minutes later they were making love. Chandler's lips barely left hers, even when she was moaning. He felt amazing, and she wanted to  
tell him so, but his lips were locked against hers. A few times, he stopped moving inside her to concentrate on kissing her. She loved when he did  
that. It somehow made the lovemaking more special. He stopped kissing her for a few seconds to tell her how good she felt, and then he went back to  
kissing her. It felt as if he and Monica hadn't made love in ages. He held her tightly, but gently, while moving inside her. When his lips finally left  
hers for more than a few seconds, she began calling out his name like she always did. The way she called out his name, often turned him on even  
more, and he had trouble maintaining control. He was often tempted to look into her face as he made love to her, but he knew that if he did that, the  
love making wouldn't last as long. Looking at her would probably cause him to climax too early and he didn't want that to happen. He wanted to make  
love to her as long as possible.

Chandler wrapped his arms tighter around her as he went deeper. Monica enjoyed the feel of him and held his face in her hands while they kissed.  
When she took her hands from his face, she placed them around his waist. He slid his left hand from behind her back, and began stroking her hair.  
While they were making love, Chandler's hands were everywhere. There wasn't one part of her body that he did run his hands over. This was one of  
the things she had missed so many nights that he was away. Her body ached for his touch. She loved how she could still smell his scent on her clothes  
when she left from his apartment. He made her feel like a woman in and out of bed and she truly loved and adored him for that.

An hour later, the lovemaking was over. He laid on top of her as she stroked his hair. Neither of them said anything to each other for a few seconds.  
They just laid there with their arms wrapped around each other. Monica continued to stroke his hair with her right hand and was caressing his back  
with her left.

"I missed you so much." Monica said.

Chandler lifted his head up and kissed her for a few seconds.

"I don't know how I did it."

"Did what?"

"I don't know how I was able to be away from you for so long." Chandler said.

"Three months is a long time. We managed though. We talked on the phone almost every day."

"Mon, you think things will always be this good between us?"

"I hope so. I know things won't always go smooth, but I think that if we really love and respect each other, we can get through anything."

"I love you." Chandler said planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I am the best aren't I?"

"Definitely." Chandler said grinning.

The next day, Monica opened her eyes and turned her head in Chandler's direction. She sat up noticing that he was still asleep. She moved a little  
closer to him and gave him a a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. She then put her index finger to his mouth and traced his lips. She thought that  
Chandler was incredibly adorable. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. Seconds later, he opened his eyes.

"Good morning sweetie." Monica said.

"Good morning gorgeous. I miss waking up to this face."

"Me too."

"So, what are we doing today?"

"I don't know."

Monica got out of bed and was on her way to the bathroom when the phone rang. She walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey Mon."

"Hi Cassandra."

"How's it going?"

"Better, now that Chandler's back."

"So how was the party?"

"It went good."

"I know you couldn't wait to get Chandler all to yourself."

"How'd you know?" Monica said laughing.

"I'm psychic."

"Now you're starting to sound like Phoebe."

"Uh oh."

"Well, I'll let you speak to Chandler. I have to you the bathroom."

"All right."

Monica handed the cordless phone to him on her way out.

"Hey."

"Hey Mr. movie star."

"I like the sound of that." Chandler said grinning.

"Good, cause that's what you're gonna be."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I would."

"You sound like Monica."

"You should listen to us."

"Whatever."

"So, are you guys coming down for the summer?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on. You haven't been down here in two years."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Of course it does. You can bring the gang."

"Is Tonya gonna be there?"

"No, she's spending a few weeks of the summer in North Carolina."

"Good."

"So, are you coming?"

"I'll ask Mon if she wants to go and I'll call you back."

"Okay."

Monica came back in the room a couple minutes later.

"She wants us to visit this summer."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"So you wanna go?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Cool. She said that I could bring the gang."

"Sounds good, but is Tonya gonna be there?"

"No, thank God."


	14. Chapter 14

**EX-GIRLFRIEND  
**by Creassya

_This takes place five months after Returning Home. Chandler and Joey had just completed their movie and came back home. Monica threw them a welcome home party. They were happy to be back home, especially Chandler. He missed Monica and couldn't wait to be alone with her. After a few hours, they left the party to spend some time together. The next day Cassandra called and invited the gang to her house in Florida. At first he was a little hesitant because of Tonya, but accepted when Cassandra informed him that she wouldn't be there.  
_

Cassandra walked out of the house as Chandler and the gang walked toward the house with their luggage. She was excited to see them. When they finally reached the house, Chandler  
and Monica dropped their bags and gave Cassandra a hug.

"Okay guys, follow me." She said opening the door for them.

The beach house was big. It was originally her grandfather's. He often let her and her friends stay their during the summer. When he died, he left it to her.

"So, do I get to share a room with you?" Joey asked.

"No, you get to share a room with Ross."

"It was worth a shot." Joey said.

Chandler sat on the bed watching Monica unpacking their clothes. He offered to help, but she wanted to do it by herself. She had to have their clothes put in the drawer a certain way. He  
didn't say anything. He just watched her with a smile on his face. She felt him staring, so she turned around.

"What are you smiling at?"

"My gorgeous girlfriend."

"Really?" She said grinning.

She walked over to him and lightly pushed him back on the bed. She climbed on top of him and passionately kissed him. He held her tightly and rolled on top of her. They were kissing  
until someone opened the door. When he and Monica looked up, they were instantly upset.

"Oh my God!"

Chandler slowly got up off Monica and sat at the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Chandler asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Tonya said.

"What are you doing here?" Cassandra asked coming up behind Tonya.

"My plans changed. It's a long story."

Cassandra gave Chandler and Monica an apologetic look.

"This is just great." Chandler said angrily.

"Well, I'm leaving. I'll talk to you later Cassandra."

"I'll walk you out."

When they left, Chandler stood up and walked around the room.

"I can't believe this shit."

"Chandler, it might not be so bad."

"What? You obviously don't know her that well."

"I don't, but it's been two years."

"That doesn't mean anything."

Monica got off the bed and walked over to him.

"Sweetie, calm down okay. We'll be fine." She said touching his face.

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I am." She said giving him a soft peck on the lips.

Just as Chandler was about to kiss her again, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Monica said.

"I'm so sorry about this guys." Cassandra said.

"It's not your fault." Monica said.

"I was so sure that she wouldn't be here."

"Where did she go?" Chandler asked.

"She said she was going home."

"And you believed her?" Chandler said.

"Look, if she gives the two of you a hard time, she'll have to deal with me."

"Are you gonna shoot her? Cause I might." Chandler commented.

Later that night, While they were asleep, the phone rang. Monica fumbled with the phone and picked it up.

"Hello...hello" She whispered into the phone.

When she didn't get an answer, she hung up and went back to sleep. An hour later, the phone rang again. This time Chandler reached across Monica and answered the phone.

"Hello. Hello."

Chandler hung up the phone, but didn't go right back to sleep. He had a feeling that Tonya had called. He decided to stay up to see if she would call back. They had all had a nice day,  
but the sight of Tonya made it a little difficult for him to enjoy himself. He hoped that she had finally grown up. He didn't want her causing the trouble she had caused between them two  
years ago.

The next morning, when Chandler opened his eyes, he didn't see Monica in the bed next to him. He looked at his watched and noticed that it was 11am. He got up and walked into the  
living room.

"Hey sweetie."

"Sleep good?" Ross asked.

"Not really." He said going over to sit next to Monica.

"Why is that?" Joey said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Joey, get your mind out of the gutter." Monica said.

"I just asked a question."

"So, what are we doing today?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know about you, but I wanna go swimming." Phoebe said.

"No, the answer is, looking for guys." Rachel said.

"I don't think Jimmy would like that." Phoebe said.

"Cassandra what about you? I can't go looking for guys with Monica and Phoebe."

"Nope." Monica and Phoebe said.

"Sounds fun Rach, but I'd rather go swimming." Cassandra said.

"I think you'd rather go on a date with Joey."

"Joey give it up." Phoebe said laughing.

"She wants me."

"Joey please." Cassandra said.

"He's not used to girls turning him down." Rachel said.

"Hey!"

They were all laughing when Tonya walked in with this guy. The laughing ceased when they saw that it was her.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Tonya." Cassandra said.

"I'd like you all to meet my boyfriend Scott. Scott this is everybody."

"Hi." They said.

She looked over at Chandler to see his reaction. He was unfazed by her appearance with Scott, so she put her arm around him.

"So, what are you two doing today?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't know. What are we doing today Scott?"

"Something romantic." He said gazing at her.

Rachel looked at Chandler and then back at Tonya. She understood why Chandler couldn't stand her. It was like she was trying to make him jealous. She had just met Tonya, but she  
already didn't like her. She seemed like such a snake.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed." Rachel said getting up.

"Yeah, me too." Phoebe said.

When Phoebe and Rachel got up and went to their room, Tonya and Scott sat next to Chandler and Monica. Chandler instantly became angry, but hid it. Cassandra looked at them with  
an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Come on Mon." Chandler said grabbing her by the hand.

"We'll see you guys later." Monica said.

"All right." Tonya said.

Chandler glared at her and they went to their room.

"Did you see that?" Rachel asked Phoebe.

"See what?"

"How Tonya was trying to make Chandler jealous."

"Oh yeah."

"I can't stand women like that."

"Could she have Been more obvious? She saw that Chandler didn't care about her having a boyfriend, so she put her arm around him and looked at Chandler like he was supposed to cry  
or something." Phoebe said.

"I know!"

"We're gonna have to keep an eye on her." Rachel said.

"Yeah, she obviously wants to break them up."

"We won't let her." Rachel said.

A few days later while Chandler and Monica were walking along the beach, he noticed a note on his car.

"What the hell?" He said walking toward the car.

The note was taped to his car. He took it off, unfolded it and then read it aloud.

Hi Chandler, I just wanted to tell you want a great time I had with you the other day. You're such a great person to be around. It's too bad you have a girlfriend, but I look forward to  
seeing you again tomorrow.

Bye Lover

"I knew that I shouldn't have come here." Chandler said bawling up the note.

"Wait, don't bawl it up."

"Why not?"

"Come on." She said walking back in the direction of the beach house.

Chandler and Monica walked in and saw Tonya, Cassandra, and Scott, sitting on the couch watching TV. Monica walked over to Tonya and threw the note at her.

"What is this?" She asked.

"You tell me." Monica said angrily.

Tonya read the note and looked at them innocently.

"I didn't write this. Maybe some other woman wrote this."

"Don't give me that." Chandler said.

"I'll handle this Chandler. Tonya, I've been nice about this, but I want you to get this straight. Chandler is my boyfriend now. We're together and will stay together. If you think I'm gonna  
let you or this note come between me and Chandler, you're dumber than I thought. I'm not letting him go, so give it up." Monica said storming into her and Chandler's room.

"Tonya, I think you should go now." Cassandra said angrily.

"I didn't write that letter. If he's cheating on her, it's with some other woman, not me."

"Tonya, I don't want you. Can you please just leave me and Monica alone?"

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked coming in with Rachel.

"Tonya's being a bitch as usual." Chandler said.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Scott said.

"You and your girlfriend can go to hell." Chandler said.

He left the living room and went into his and Monica's room. Cassandra went over to the door and held it open for them to leave. Phoebe and Rachel glared at her as she and Scott  
walked past them to leave. When they stepped out, Cassandra slammed the door behind them.

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked.

"She wrote a note to Chandler and put it on his car to make it seem like he's cheating on Monica. Of course she's denying it though."

"What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know." Cassandra said shaking her head.

"My Mom said that she called her?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah. Your Mom called this morning. I didn't tell you because we had a nice couple of days without her and I didn't want to get you all upset." Monica said holding his hand.

"We should just leave."

"Chandler, I'm not letting someone like that run us away from here. We came down here for vacation and to see your friends."

"I know. I'm just so pissed."

Monica caressed his face with the back of her hand to calm him down. After a few minutes, he wasn't upset anymore.

"You do believe that I'm not cheating on you right?"

"Of course I believe you."

He was worried that she would stop trusting him. They had found another letter on his car implying that he was cheating the morning after they had arrived, but didn't mention it to  
anyone.

"Promise me that we won't let whatever she does break us up." Chandler said sincerely.

"I promise."

A week later, while Phoebe, Rachel, Ross, and Cassandra were sitting on their blankets on the beach in the sand, Tonya walked over to them.

"Hey guys. How's it going?"

"It was going good until you got here." Phoebe said.

"I take it you guys don't like me very much." Tonya said.

"That's an understatement." Ross commented.

"I'm not the one doing the stuff Chandler's accusing me of."

"Oh please. They've never had stuff like this happen to them until they got here, and as I recall, when they were here two years ago, you were causing trouble." Rachel said.

"That was two years ago."

"And yet it's happening again. Coincidence, I think not." Phoebe said.

Just as Rachel was about to say something else, Michael walked up the beach and stood behind Tonya.

"Hey Michael." Cassandra said.

"Hey. Who are these pretty ladies?" Michael asked grinning.

"These are friends of Chandler's from New York. This is Phoebe, Rachel, and Ross."

"Hi, nice to meet you guys."

"You too." Rachel said.

"Where's Chandler and Monica?"

"Oh, they went to the mall."

"Man, I still can't believe Chandler managed to stay in a relationship this long. As long as I've know him, I've never seen him with anybody for more than a minute. I can tell he really  
loves her."

"He does." Rachel said looking at Tonya.

Michael saw the look Rachel gave her.

"You cause any trouble yet?" Michael asked Tonya.

"No, I haven't."

"Yeah right." He said.

Joey approached them with a radio in his hand. He sat it down on the blanket next to Cassandra and turned it on. Once he found the station he wanted, he laid back and put his hands  
behind his head.

"And this is Joey." Cassandra said.

"Hi." Joey said grinning.

"You two have a lot in common." Cassandra said.

"Yeah. Joey loves women. A whole lot of women." Phoebe said.

"Cool, we should hang out." Michael said.

"Sounds like a plan."

"This next song is dedicated to Tonya from Chandler and Monica. It's called Ex-Girlfriend, by Mariah Carey." The DJ announced.

Joey turned the song up a little and smiled.

_Ex-Girlfriend_

_CHORUS:_

_Ex-Girlfriend you can't have him _  
_It's about time _  
_That you found you a new man _  
_He's moved on _  
_Don't you know, don't you know _  
_You gotta let him go _  
_Let him go, let him go _  
_Ex-girlfriend you don't listen _  
_Stop trying _  
_He's not gonna give in _  
_He's not yours anymore _  
_Don't you know _  
_You gotta let him go _  
_Let him go, let him go_

_Hey ex-girlfriend _  
_It's too bad when you had him _  
_Y'all thing didn't work _  
_But he's all mine now _  
_So stop pursuing him _  
_Before you get your feelings hurt _  
_See our love is hot _  
_And no, it won't stop _  
_'Cause I got him on lock _  
_And although he rejects you _  
_It don't seem to affect you _  
_'Cause you just keep trying _  
_To get wit him_

_So don't, don't keep, keep calling _  
_Hanging up the phone _  
_When I answer I know it _  
_Tears you up inside and _  
_Why do you sit in silence _  
_On the other end _  
_'Till I hang up and you _  
_Predictably call right back again_

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_Hey ex-girlfriend _  
_Whatever your name is _  
_I'm really not amused _  
_'Cause the things you do _  
_Are very offensive _  
_And sometimes straight up rude _  
_All those late night calls and notes _  
_On his car _  
_Won't get you anywhere _  
_You can call his mom _  
_As much as you want _  
_And he won't really care_

_So don't, don't keep, keep calling _  
_Hanging up the phone _  
_When I answer I know it _  
_Tears you up inside and _  
_Why do you sit in silence _  
_On the other end _  
_'Til I hang up and you _  
_Predictably call right back again_

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_I understand why _  
_You want him back _  
_But don't you know _  
_Our love's too strong _  
_For you to penetrate _  
_It's too late _  
_He's not your baby no more_

When the song ended, they all looked at Tonya with smiles on their faces, especially Joey. Chandler and Monica had called while he was still in the house. Monica told him that she  
wanted Tonya to hear the song, so she called the radio station for them to play it. At first Monica asked who was on the beach with them, and when Joey informed her that Tonya was  
there, she came up with the idea.

"Well, it looks like I'm not wanted here, so I'll be going."

She turned around and walked down the beach. The gang laughed as she walked off. She heard the laughter behind her, and vowed to herself that Chandler and Monica wouldn't be  
happy for long. They had embarrassed her and she was furious. As she walked down the beach, a plan formulated in her mind. It's perfect, she thought to herself. When she thought of  
what to do next, a smile spread across her face, replacing the hurt and angry expression that was obvious only minutes ago. She had noticed that Chandler was going out a lot more  
without Monica. Sure he had Joey or Ross with him, but she knew that she could use that to her advantage. Tonya knew that Chandler wasn't cheating on Monica, but she was sure  
gonna make her believe so.

A week later, while Monica was sitting on the beach by herself, Scott walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Hi." He said to Monica.

"Can I help you?" Monica said a little angrily.

"I don't blame you for not liking me. But I haven't done anything."

"Well, your girlfriend certainly has."

"I know. That's why we're not together anymore."

"You broke up with her?"

"Yeah. I just couldn't take it anymore. She doesn't know when to let go."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I'm sorry she's putting you and Chandler through this."

"It's not your fault."

"Where is Chandler anyway? I wanted to apologize to him."

"I don't know. Him and Cassandra went somewhere."

"For how long?"

"They left before I woke up this morning."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see him later." He said getting up.

"Okay." Monica said preoccupied.

She hadn't even noticed that Scott walked away until minutes later. She had never been suspicious of Chandler's friendship with Cassandra until now. Talking to Scott had made her  
think about how much time Chandler and Cassandra had been spending together. She felt silly, because Cassandra had helped them out in their relationship, and was a really nice  
person, but they were going places without even telling her about it. It was like they were sneaking out together. She trusted them, but something wasn't right.

Monica was taking a nap when Chandler entered the room. He looked over at her and smiled. She was asleep when he had left earlier. He walked over her and sat on the edge of the bed.  
He took her by the hand and kissed her lips. After a couple kisses, she finally opened her eyes.

"Hey, sweetie." She said.

"Hey. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Where did you go?"

"Oh, me and Cassandra went to visit her Dad in Orlando."

"Why didn't you wake me or leave a note to tell me where you were going?"

"I'm sorry." He said leaning in to kiss her.

The next day, Monica walked through the hall and heard whispering. When she entered the living room Chandler and Cassandra stopped talking.

"Hey Mon." Cassandra said.

"Hey." Monica said feeling weird.

"You all right Mon?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to wake up."

"Well, I'm going to start breakfast." Cassandra said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Mon, are you sure you're okay?" Chandler asked again.

"Yeah. Are Rachel and Phoebe up yet?"

"I don't know."

"I'll be back."

Monica turned around and headed in the direction of Phoebe and Rachel's room. Chandler watched her walk down the hall, wondering what was really wrong with her. He felt that she  
was hiding something from him. He wondered if she was angry with him for the stuff that Tonya was doing.

Monica entered Phoebe and Rachel's room. Phoebe was already awake, but Rachel wasn't.

"Hey Mon. Do I smell food?"

"Yeah, Cassandra's cooking breakfast."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I just get the feeling that maybe Chandler and Cassandra like each other."

"Well duh, she's one of his bestfriends."

"No, that's not what I mean. I think that they have feelings for each other."

"Who told you that?" Phoebe asked with her face frowned up."

"Nobody. It's just a weird feeling I have. They've been spending a lot of time together, alone, and yesterday they went off all day. He didn't wake me or leave a note telling where he was  
going. He didn't even call. That's not like him."

"Mon, you have nothing to worry about."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well...um...I don't know." Phoebe said.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked rubbing her eyes.

"Monica's being ridiculous."

"What?"

"She thinks that Chandler and Cassandra have feeling for each other."

"Monica, they're friends. You've never gotten like this before about the two of them." Rachel said getting out of bed.

"I know. I hate feeling like this."

"Monica, really, I don't think you have anything to worry about." Phoebe said.

"I hope you're right."

The whole time they sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, Monica was quiet. Chandler and Cassandra exchanged worried looks, but didn't say anything. She only ate a portion of her  
food and gave the rest to Joey, who happily accepted. She got up from the table without a word, and went back to her and Chandler's room. Chandler got up from the table and followed  
her.

"Monica, I know something's wrong. Can you please tell me what it is?"

"Chandler, I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Okay. I'll let you be alone. We're all going out later, you coming?"

"No."

"Okay. I love you." He said closing the door.

She sat there on the bed with her face buried in her hands. She hated having to lie to Chandler about how she was feeling, but she didn't want him to think that she didn't trust him. She  
just wanted everyone to leave so that she could be alone with her thoughts.

Later that evening while she was sitting in the living room watching TV, Scott came over. She sat and talked to him about how she was feeling.

"I've actually thought that they might be seeing each other, but I didn't want to say anything."

"I mean, I know it's not impossible, but, It's still a little hard to believe. It doesn't make any sense to me."

As Chandler approached the house, he saw Monica laying her head on Scott's shoulder, with his arm around her. He was instantly hurt. It was obvious that she was confiding in him. He  
had left everybody at the club they were at, to be home with Monica. He stood there waiting to see if anything would happen, but it didn't. He didn't know whether to go in and confront  
them or turn around and leave. Minutes later, Chandler got in his car and drove off. He didn't want to believe that Monica was interested in Scott, but her crying on his shoulder led him  
to believe that she was angry with him and wanted comfort in the arms of another. He couldn't understand it.

The next day, Monica watched as Chandler dressed. She wondered why he was saying anything to her. She was now ready to tell him about her suspicions. She figured that the reason  
for his silence, was because she wasn't acting like herself. She couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Chandler, I need to talk to you."

When he walked over to her to hear her out, there was a knock on the door. Chandler opened the door. It was Cassandra.

"Hey."

"Hey Chandler, hey Mon. Chandler can I talk to you for a minute?"

"All right. Mon, I'll be back." Chandler said closing the door.

Twenty minutes later, Monica was still waiting for Chandler to return to the room. When she got tired of waiting, she went into the living room. No one was there. She walked to  
Cassandra's room and listened at the door. She heard laughter, and whispering. She wanted to open the door and question them about what's been going on, but instead she returned to  
their room.

When Chandler returned to the room, he found a note on the bed from Monica. As he unfolded the note, he began to tremble. He knew this was bad.

Chandler,

Things haven't been going that well between us since we arrived here. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it. I've decided to leave here to clear my head. I can't stay here  
another minute. Don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you. I said I wouldn't. I know that we need to talk about things, but right now I can't. I was just about to tell you what's been  
bothering me, but instead, you went to talk with Cassandra. I'm really confused about some things and I feel that I owe it to us to think things through. I'm almost ashamed to tell you  
what's been going on inside my head, but I know that I'll have to tell you eventually. I've noticed that you were a little angry today. I'm not sure if you're mad at me, but I would also  
like to know what's bothering you. I shouldn't be gone long and I'll call to let you know I'm okay.

Love Monica

Chandler sat on the bed with tears in his eyes. His head was hung low when Michael walked into the room.

"Chandler, what's wrong?"

Chandler couldn't say anything, so he handed him the note. When Michael finished reading it he just looked at him.

"What does she mean by all this?"

"I don't know, but I saw her laying on Scott's shoulder last night."

"Chandler, you don't think...

"I don't know what to think. It sounds to me like she might like Scott."

"Chandler, you two have been together for two years."

"I can't believe this."

"Chandler, don't you trust her?"

"Yeah, but this doesn't make any sense."

"That's why you two have to talk."

That night, Chandler got a call from Monica.

"Mon, where are you?"

"I'm at a hotel."

"What hotel?"

"I just called to let you know that I'm okay."

"Mon, what's going on?"

"I love you. Bye Chandler."

"Monica wait...

Chandler sat in his room with the phone in his hand. He didn't understand how things could go bad so fast. It reminded him of two years ago when they were in Florida. They were just  
getting to know each other and Tonya did her best to make sure that wouldn't happen. He was furious with her. All the bad events that had taken place, had Tonya written all over it. Just  
as he was hanging up the phone, Tonya walked in looking angry.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Chandler said angrily.

"Y'know all this time Monica thought that I was after you, and it turns out that she was after Scott."

"What?" Chandler said jumping to his feet.

"I know we broke up and everything, but I think she's the reason."

"What are you talking about?"

"They're at a hotel together."

Chandler felt his heart drop. Part of him didn't believe it, but the other part wasn't so sure. He suddenly felt to weak to stand, so he sat back down on the bed. He wasn't sure he could  
handle all this. He was too devastated to ask which hotel they might be staying at. He had forgotten that Tonya was standing in front of him. There were a million thoughts swirling  
around in his head. Could this all be true? He thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**TROUBLE IN PARADISE **  
By Creassya

_This takes place after Ex-Girlfriend. Ever since the gang arrived in Florida, Tonya has been causing trouble for Chandler and Monica. Now, Monica thinks that Chandler has feelings for Cassandra, and Chandler thinks that Monica might have a thing for Scott. Monica was about to confront Chandler about it, but Cassandra walked in and interrupted them. Instead of Chandler staying to talk to Monica, he left the room to talk to her. When Chandler returned, he found a note from Monica saying that she needed some time to think. Tonya came into their room that night and told him that Monica and Scott were at a hotel together. Let's see how it turns out..._

* * *

Chandler tossed and turned all night long. He couldn't stop thinking about what Tonya told him about Monica and Scott. In the back of his mind, he knew that it was ridiculous. Monica wouldn't do that. Tonya is just stirring up trouble again to break us up, he told himself, but he had his doubts. Chandler felt completely helpless. Monica was gone and he didn't know where she was. He'd given up on falling asleep. Instead, he laid in the bed with the phone in his hands. He wanted to straighten things out with her. Before he went into Cassandra's room to talk to her, Monica mentioned that she wanted to talk to him about something. He thought about it all night. It made no sense for Monica to throw away a two year relationship that was going really well, for a guy she didn't know that well. He needed answers, and he needed them now. He knew that Phoebe and Rachel knew what was going on, but it was too early in the morning to bother them.

Monica had just gotten out of the shower. She couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Chandler. The whispering between him and Cassandra bothered her. It was weird, but she felt like she was over reacting. Whenever she tried to picture the two of them together, she couldn't. She only saw them as just friends. She sat on the bed feeling very confused. She had no intentions of breaking up with Chandler. She just needed a quiet place to think things over. She didn't want to accuse him of cheating because she didn't want him to think that she didn't trust him. She wanted to pick up the phone to call him, but she forced herself not to. She needed a little more time to think. She needed to make sense out of everything.

Just as Chandler drifted off to sleep, there was a knock at the door, and he jumped up.

"Monica?"

Phoebe and Rachel peaked inside, then slowly walked in.

"It's just us." Rachel said.

Chandler looked at his watch. It was 10am.

"You guys haven't heard from Mon?"

"No, we came in here to ask you that?" Phoebe said.

"Please tell me what's going on?" Chandler begged.

Neither Phoebe nor Rachel wanted to tell Chandler what Monica was thinking, but they saw no other way.

"Chandler, Monica's not interested in Scott."

"Then what?"

"She thinks that you and Cassandra...have feelings for each other."

"What!" Where did she get an idea like that?"

"Well, you've been gone more often, and you're usually out with Cassandra. Plus, Tonya has made Monica doubt you, and you doubt her." Phoebe said.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No. She didn't tell anybody where she was going."

"Tonya had the nerve to come in here last night to tell me that Monica and Scott were at a hotel together."

"What? Don't tell me you believe her?" Rachel said.

"No, I don't. It's just that all this makes no sense."

"Of course it does. I can sum it up for you in one word. Tonya." Phoebe said.

"Chandler, I don't want you to get pissed at me for asking this question, but what the hell possessed you to be with Tonya?" Rachel said.

"I don't know. I do know that I have to find Monica, and I think I know where she is." He said getting out of bed.

Phoebe and Rachel went with Chandler to go find Monica. They went to the hotel that she stayed at two years ago when she came down with Ross. He didn't have any luck finding her though. She wasn't staying there. The person at the desk said that there was no one by the name of Monica Geller staying there.

"I can't believe this. I was so sure that she would come here."

"Well, she probably wanted to, but figured that you would know where to find her." Phoebe said.

"Maybe we should just stay at the house in case she comes back." Rachel suggested.

"I think that's a good idea Chandler." Phoebe said.

Chandler decided to go along with them. He felt that he didn't have much of a choice. He didn't want to be all over when she decided to come back to talk things out with him. He couldn't believe that Monica didn't trust him. She had never suspected him of having feelings for Cassandra before. He wanted to find her so badly and explain why he was out so much, and why Cassandra needed to talk with him urgently the day she left. Since he has been with Monica, he had never imagined himself with another woman, but he could see why see was doubting him. He doubted her also. When he saw Monica leaning on Scott's shoulder, his feelings were hurt.

Phoebe and Rachel sat there in the kitchen waiting for Cassandra to get off the phone. Right before her father called her, they were about to tell her what was going on between Chandler and Monica, and why she left without telling anybody where she was. When she got of the phone, she sat at the table in front of them.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Well, the thing is...Monica thinks that you and Chandler like each other." Phoebe said.

"You mean like, more than friends?"

"Yeah."

"Why now?"

"Mainly because of the things that's been going on, and you and Chandler hanging out without telling her where you were until afterwards."

"We're sorry." Rachel said.

"Wow, I can't believe it."

"She's just a little confused right now." Rachel said.

"I know. I don't blame her. She wasn't like this until Tonya started causing trouble." Cassandra said looking hurt.

"We went looking for her, but being that we don't know where she would go, we didn't have much luck." Phoebe said.

"What about the hotel she stayed at last time she was here?"

"We already tried that." Rachel said.

"She didn't break up with him did she?"

"No."

"I don't like this. We have to do something." Cassandra said.

"I agree, but what?" Rachel said.

The next day, Monica picked up the phone to call Chandler, but changed her mind. It was killing her. She wanted to know what was going on with Chandler and Cassandra. The strange part was that part of her still trusted them. She got up off the bed and began to pace across the room. She wondered if Scott had mentioned to them where she was. He was the only one who knew what hotel she was staying at. She knew that if she mentioned to her friends where she was, they wouldn't stay away. She also knew that she would eventually have to go back and face them all. She hated that she was spending her vacation alone in her hotel room. It reminded her of the last time she was in Florida, two years ago before she met Chandler. She remembered listening to the song, Somebody's Somebody, and wishing that she was somebody's somebody. Now that she was, she didn't want to lose him. She walked over to the bed and picked up the phone once again. She let the phone ring five times, but no one answered. She hung up the phone wondering where they could be.

"Chandler, you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Not really."

"Don't worry, everything's gonna turn out fine." Cassandra said.

"I sure hope so. I can't lose her over a misunderstanding."

"That's why we're gonna help you." Rachel said.

"I really appreciate it guys." He said.

"No problem." Phoebe said.

Later that night, while Monica was sitting on the bed watching TV, she heard a knock on the door. She picked up the remote control and turned it off. She slowly got off the bed and walked to the door. When she opened it, Cassandra was standing in front of her.

"Monica, can I come in?"

"How did you know where I was?"

"I asked Scott."

"Come on in."

Cassandra walked in and sat at the table next to the window. Monica closed the door and sat across from her.

"Monica, I heard about your suspicions."

"Phoebe and Rachel told you right?"

"Yeah. Monica, Chandler and I have been friends since we were kids. We've never had a romantic interest in each other. I know that you two haven't been having a lot of luck since you've been here, but don't let Tonya ruin what you have with him."

"Actually I didn't get suspicious until a had a conversation with Scott."

"What?"

"Yeah. He was saying that he wanted to apologize to Chandler about the way Tonya's been acting. Then asked me where he was and how long he's been gone. All of a sudden I thought about him leaving with you that morning and staying all day, without a phone call or anything. He also said that he had a suspicion about the two of you, but he didn't wanna say anything about it."

"Scott said this?"

"Yeah. I was so confused."

"Why?"

"Well, you guys were whispering and laughing a lot. I though you were probably flirting. Part of me felt stupid for even thinking that, but...

"I know. I don't blame you."

"You're not mad, or hurt?" Monica asked.

"I was at hurt at first, but I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

"I'm sorry for doubting you guys."

"Don't worry about it. The one that you need to talk to is Chandler."

"I know. Every time I would pick up the phone to call him, I'd lose my nerve."

"He's been waiting by the phone."

"Is he mad me?"

"No. He's been looking for you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure."

"I want you to be totally honest with me."

"Okay."

"Why have you and Chandler been going out a lot lately without telling me first, and why have you been whispering?"

"Come with me." Cassandra said getting up.

"Answer my question first."

"I'm about to. Just trust me and come on." Cassandra said while standing at the door.

"Okay."

Monica and Cassandra got into the elevator. Cassandra pushed the button for them to go to the penthouse and Monica frowned up her face.

"Why are we going up to the penthouse?"

"You'll see." Cassandra said smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Reclaiming Love**

By Creassya

_This takes place after Trouble In Paradise. Chandler and Monica are confused about a few things in their relationship. Even though Monica left the house to be alone, she had the urge to call Chandler. She hated not talking to him because they talked to each other about everything, but the communication between them collapsed when Tonya decided to sabotage their relationship. Let's see what happens with the help of Cassandra, Phoebe, and Rachel._

Monica and Cassandra got off the elevator and headed towards the penthouse. She wondered what was going on. She smiled at Monica and used her key card to open the door. When they stepped into the room, the lights were out and there were candles all around the room. Monica looked at Cassandra, finally catching on. Chandler was somewhere around. Cassandra guided her to the center of the room, smiled at her once again, and then she left. Monica stood there looking around. The penthouse was gorgeous, and the candles added a very romantic atmosphere. Suddenly, Chandler emerged from another room carrying a single red rose. They stood far apart from each other. They stood there gazing at each other, each not knowing what to say. Chandler decided to speak first to break the ice.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love...

"Shhhh, just listen.

Just then, Chandler turned his head in the direction of the room he had just come out of, and music began to play.

"This song expresses everything I'm feeling, and I want you to listen to all the words carefully."

Monica didn't say anything. She just nodded. Seconds later, Phoebe and Rachel came out smiling. They looked at Chandler and then at Monica. Phoebe winked at  
Chandler, secretly wishing him luck. They walked past the two of them, and left the room. They had done their jobs, now it was time for them to leave Chandler and Monica by themselves to work things out.

_On Bended Knee _  
_(from Boyz II Men)_

_Darlin' I, I can't explain _  
_Whether we'll lose our way _  
_Girl it's driving me insane _  
_And I know I just need one more chance _  
_To prove my love to you _  
_If you come back to me, I'll guarantee _  
_That I'll never let you go_

Chandler slowly walked over to Monica and stood two inches away from her. He softly kissed her lips, handed her the red rose, and held her left hand. He slowly got down on one knee and looked up at her. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes.

_Chorus:_

_Can we go back to the days _  
_Our love was strong _  
_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong _  
_Can somebody tell me how to _  
_Get things back _  
_The way they used to be _  
_Oh God give me the reason I'm down _  
_On bended knee_

_I'll never walk again _  
_Until you come back to me _  
_I'm down on bended knee_

_So many nights I dream of you _  
_Holding my pillow tight and I know _  
_That I don't need to be alone _  
_When I open up my eyes _  
_To face reality _  
_Every moment without you _  
_It seems like eternity _  
_I'm begging you, begging you _  
_Come back to me_

_Chorus:_

_Can we go back to the days _  
_Our love was strong _  
_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong _  
_Can somebody tell me how to _  
_Get things back the way they used to be _  
_Oh God give me the reason I'm down _  
_On bended knee_

_I'll never walk again _  
_Until you come back to me _  
_I'm down on bended knee_

_Baby, I'm sorry _  
_Please forgive me for _  
_All the wrong I've done _  
_Please come back home girl _  
_I know you put all your trust in me _  
_I'm sorry I let you down _  
_Please forgive me_

_I'm gonna swallow my pride _  
_Say I'm sorry _  
_Stomp on your fingers _  
_The blame is on me _  
_I want a new life _  
_And I want it with you_

Chandler reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gray box. When he opened it to show Monica the ring, tears slid down her face.

_If it feels the same _  
_Don't ever let it go _  
_You gotta believe in the spirit of love _  
_It'll heal all things _  
_It won't hurt anymore _  
_Don't want to believe our _  
_Love's terminal _  
_I'm down on my knees begging you _  
_Please come home _  
_Can we come back baby _  
_I just wanna come back baby _  
_Tell me how a perfect love goes wrong_

_Chorus:_

_Can we go back to the days _  
_Our love was strong _  
_Can somebody to me how a perfect love goes wrong_

Monica touched Chandler's face as his eyes watered. Their eyes never left each other's face. Monica tried to control her sobs as the song went on.

_I wanna build a new life _  
_Just you and me wanna _  
_Make you my wife _  
_Raise a family_

_Can somebody tell me how to _  
_Get things back the way they used to be _  
_Oh God give me the reason I'm _  
_Down on bended knee_

_I'll never walk again _  
_Until you come back to me _  
_I'm down on bended knee_

When the song ended, both Chandler and Monica were in tears.

"Monica, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!" She answered crying.

Chandler stood up and slid the ring on her finger. They gazed at each other for a few seconds then passionately kissed. The kissed last for two minutes. They held each other tightly as if they hadn't been in each other's arms for years. Chandler continuously stroked Monica's hair as they kissed and hugged. When they broke the hug, they walked over to the couch and sat down to talk.

"This is what Cassandra and I have been whispering about, and why we were out a lot together. I took Phoebe and Rachel a few times too, but I didn't want them to spend their whole vacation ring shopping, so Cassandra volunteered. She knew of a lot great places to go. That day when she needed to talk to me, she had just come back from picking up the ring for me."

"I feel so stupid for doubting you."

"I doubted you too."

"Why?"

"Scott. I saw you leaning on his shoulder. I was hurt because you were confiding in him and not with me."

"I'm sorry. I was embarrassed. I didn't want you think that I didn't trust you. I should have come and talked to you about earlier."

"Same here."

"I had no idea that you were gonna purpose."

"I know. I'm just sorry everything got out of hand in the process."

"It worked out though." Monica said rubbing Chandler's leg.

"I was determined for it to. I wasn't about to give up on you." He said softly.

"Me either."

They were silent for a few seconds, then Chandler smiled to himself.

"What's with you?" Monica asked.

"I was just thinking how ironic this all is."

"What are you talking about?"

"I had a feeling that you would come to this hotel. When I came here to look for you with Phoebe and Rachel, they said that no one by the name of Monica Geller was staying here."

"Yeah?"

"I didn't think to ask for a Monica Bing." He said smiling.

"I know. That's why I did it."

"Once Cassandra got Scott to tell us where you were, we came up with all this."

"How did you know what room I was staying in?"

"Well, Phoebe remembered seeing you writing Monica Bing over and over on a napkin at the coffeehouse. So, we asked for you under your new last name, and here we are."

Monica smiled and shook her head.

"I love you Chandler."

"I love you Monica."

"This ring is gorgeous." She said looking at.

"Not compared to you." He said sincerely.

Monica leaned in and kissed him.

"Did I ever tell you how incredibly romantic you are?"

"I think so." He answered grinning.

"Good."

"So I guess this means that you're still gonna accompany me to the premiere."

"Of course I am."

"Good."

"I know the gang is dying to know what's going on." Monica said.

"They'll just have to find out tomorrow. Tonight, you're all mine."

"I like the sound of that." Monica said climbing on Chandler's lap.

Once on his lap, they looked into each other's eyes and began to kiss. Monica put her left hand to his face as he rubbed her thigh with his right hand. Monica's hand slid down the side of his face to his chest. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and began touching her breasts gently. She took a deep breath at his gentle touch. Chandler moved his hand down to her butt and began to gently suck on her tongue. Monica let out a soft moan and grabbed the back of his hair. Tonight, Chandler was turning her on more than he had previous times they had made love. She figured the reason for this was because they're now engaged. Knowing that he's ready to take their relationship to a more serious level, made him extremely irresistible. Chandler gently caressed Monica's face. His hands then moved to her breasts and stomach once again. She stopped kissing him for a few seconds, enjoying the feel of his touch. He took her shirt off and threw it on the floor. She put her hands to his face again, and they continued to kiss...


	17. Chapter 17

**I'LL MAKE LOVE TO YOU**  
By Creassya

_This takes place after Reclaiming My Love. Cassandra explained to Monica that there was nothing going on between her and Chandler. When asked what was going on between them, she took Monica up to the penthouse where Chandler was waiting for her with candles all around the room, and a single red rose in his hand. He also proposed to her in the middle of a song he dedicated to her. This is a fanfic MA (mature audience) Things get pretty steamy in here. _

* * *

Chandler broke the kiss after a few seconds, and got up off the couch. He took Monica by the hand and stood her in the middle of the floor. He went over to the stereo to put in a romantic song for them to slow dance to. She stood there with a smile on her face. He came back over to her as the song began to play. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands around her waist.

_I'll Make Love To You _  
_(from Boyz II Men)_

_Close your eyes make a wish _  
_And blow out the candlelight _  
_For tonight is just your night _  
_We're gonna celebrate _  
_All through the night _  
_Pour the whine light the fire _  
_Girl your wish is my command _  
_I submit to your demands _  
_I will do anything _  
_Girl you need only ask_

_Chorus:_

_I'll make love to you _  
_Like you want me to _  
_And I'll hold you tight baby _  
_All through the night _  
_I'll make love to you _  
_When you want me to _  
_And I will not let go til you _  
_Tell me to_

_Girl relax let's go slow _  
_I ain't got nowhere to go _  
_I'm just gonna concentrate on you _  
_Girl are you ready _  
_It's gonna be a long night _  
_Throw your clothes on the floor _  
_I'm gonna take my clothes off too _  
_I've made plans to be with you _  
_Girl whatever you ask me you know _  
_I could do_

_Chorus:_

_I'll make love to you _  
_Like you want me to _  
_And I'll hold you tight baby _  
_All through the night _  
_I'll make love to you _  
_When you want me to _  
_And I will not let go til you _  
_Tell me to_

_Baby tonight is your night _  
_And I will do you right _  
_Just make a wish of your night _  
_Anything that you ask I will give you _  
_The love of your life, your life, your life_

_Chorus:_

_I'll make love to you _  
_Like you want me to _  
_And I'll hold you tight baby _  
_All through the night _  
_I'll make love to you _  
_When you want me to _  
_And I will not let go til you _  
_Tell me to..._

As the song was ending, Chandler started caressing Monica's back and she lifted her head up off his shoulder to look at him. He touched her face and she closed her eyes. Chandler leaned in and kissed her. Monica reached down and unzipped his pants. Once his pants were taken off, he slowly slid off Monica's pants along with her panties. He then slid his boxers down a little, grabbed Monica's butt, and lifted her up with her legs wrapped around his waist. The kissing became more passionate as Chandler slid inside her. He held on to her tightly as he moved her up and down slowly. Immediately she began to moan. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her, and the sound of her voice moaning in pleasure. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck. She looked at Chandler with his eyes closed and became even more turned on by his facial expressions. They made love standing up for ten minutes before he carried her into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Chandler laid on top of Monica kissing her. After a couple minutes, she broke the kiss to gaze into his gorgeous face.

"I love you." Monica said softly.

"I love you too." He whispered.

He stroked the top of her head and kissed her. Seconds later, he slid inside her again. She expressed her pleasure by grabbing his hair. As he moved inside her, he gently rubbed her inner thigh. She loved when Chandler touched her in places like that while he made love to her. It turned her on in a way that was difficult to explain, and he knew this. He continued to kiss her as he went deeper inside her. She then broke the kiss and called out his name. At the sound of Monica calling his name, he began to moan softly. She caressed his back as he lifted her leg up and began to move in a circular motion. Monica felt as if she would explode. Chandler's lovemaking was amazing. It wasn't just the intercourse itself that felt good, but the way he handled her. His kisses were soft, sweet, and sexy. His touch was gentle, yet stimulating. His voice soothed, and relaxed her. He knew how to make her feel like a woman and she loved that about him.

"You feel incredible." She whispered.

"So do you." He whispered back.

When he lifted her leg up a little higher, Monica began to moan louder. Chandler continued to move in a circular motion as she moaned and held him tighter. Just when Monica thought that she couldn't take it anymore, he stopped and looked at her.

"You all right sweetie?" He asked giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"I'm not sure." She answered smiling.

"All right. I'll go slow." He said grinning.

Monica laughed and Chandler began to kiss her softly, before starting to move inside her again. She gently touched his face. Looking into his face, brought forth the juices that flow within her, and she began to shake and twist her head from side to side. The more Chandler moved, the more she shook. Seconds later he stopped moving and started sucking on her neck. She held on to him even tighter until the shaking stopped. When Monica regained control, Chandler's lips moved from her neck to her mouth. She enjoyed the feel of his lips and tongue softly touching hers. He lifted his head up a little to look at her and touched her face.

"Did I tell you how amazing you feel?" He said softly.

Monica smiled and gave Chandler a soft and loving kiss.

"I love you." She said tracing his mouth with her fingertip.

Chandler resumed his motion, and Monica held on to him tightly as he continued sucking on her neck. He then lifted up her right leg and pushed himself into her a little  
harder, but in a slow rhythm. She ran her fingers through his hair. She was enjoying the sensation between her legs and so was Chandler.

Hours later, as the lovemaking began to get even more intense, Monica slid her hands down Chandler's back until she reached his butt. When she gave it a tight squeeze, he couldn't control himself any longer. She felt so good that he didn't want to stop, even though they had been making love for hours. He began to call out Monica's name, and soon, it was over. They kissed for a few seconds as Monica caressed his hair.

"I'm sorry it ended so soon." He joked.

"Me too." She said smiling.

"I love you so much." He said softly.

"I love you too."

"I still can't believe that your my fiancee'." He said lacing his right hand through her left.

"Me either. Two years ago, I was sitting in this hotel, wishing for someone like you to love me."

"Did your wish come true?" He asked grinning.

"As soon as you came over to me to get your ball."

Chandler chuckled a little, remembering how he stood there staring at her instead of just getting the volleyball that landed near her. He never thought that two years later, he'd be engaged to her. He loved Monica with all his heart and he was more than ready to make a serious commitment. He wanted her with him for the rest of his life.

The next morning the gang sat in the living room of Cassandra's beach house talking. They were waiting for Chandler and Monica to return. They figured that things went well because Chandler hadn't returned.

"Maybe we should call." Joey said.

"No!" Phoebe said.

"Why not?"

"Joey!"

"What?"

"Don't pay Joey any mind." Ross said.

"I wish they hurry up and get back already. It's 2pm." Rachel said.

"Here they come!" Cassandra said looking out the window.

"Okay, Joey, don't ask sleazy sex question when they come in here okay." Rachel said.

"I won't."

Chandler and Monica walked into the house hand in hand. They all looked at them waiting for them to mention the good news.

"What's up guys?" Chandler asked.

"Well, we could you the same thing." Cassandra said.

"So, are you gonna tell what happen or are you wait for us to grow old over here?" Joey said.

Chandler and Monica looked at each other and smiled. Chandler touched her face, and they kissed for a few seconds. When Monica pulled her lips from Chandler's, she held up her left hand to show them all the ring. They were all excited and went over to congratulate them.

As soon as they all recomposed themselves, Tonya walked in. She wasn't happy to see Chandler and Monica together, but she tried to hide how she felt.

"What's going on in here?" She asked.

"I don't think it's none of your business." Rachel snapped.

"Well, being that she did her best to try to break us up, I think she should know that Monica and I are engaged." He said smiling.

"What!" She said incredulous.

"You heard him. That's why he's been spending so much time out. He was ring shopping." Monica said.

Chandler put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, and also, you're not allowed in my house anymore." Cassandra said.

"What?"

"She said that you're not allowed to come to her house anymore!" Phoebe repeated.

"I found out that you paid Scott to help you break them up. Don't try to lie your way out of it because I got him to confess this morning. I know you're over hear to see if he succeeded because he probably didn't report to you."

"You mean to tell me that you and Scott were never together?" Monica shouted.

Tonya didn't say anything. She just sat there looking incredibly stupid. Inside, she was furious with Scott. They had a deal. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone what their arrangement was. She was also angry with Monica. She was completely jealous of her. She was gorgeous, made a good living, and most of all, she had Chandler there to love her. Tonya felt that she shouldn't have been the one to wear his ring.

"Well Tonya?" Rachel asked.

"I'm leaving." She said heading for the door.

"Good, and make sure you don't come back. I don't need a friend like you." Cassandra said angrily.

Tonya walked out the of the house and slammed the door.

"God I hate her." Rachel said.

"You're not alone, we all do." Chandler said.

They all laughed as Tonya stomped down the beach angrily.

That night, they all went out to celebrate Chandler and Monica's engagement. While Chandler and Monica were slow dancing, Chandler looked over at the bar and noticed that Joey and Cassandra seemed pretty friendly with each other. He smiled and turned his attention back to Monica, his fiancee'. They stayed out until 2am. Chandler and Joey had to help Ross to his room because he was too drunk to stand up and walk by himself. Once he was sound asleep, Chandler went back to his and Monica's room, and Joey went into the living room. Phoebe and Rachel had already gone to their room. Cassandra came into the living room and sat next to Joey.

"Why aren't you sleep?" She asked.

"I'm not sleepy."

"Me either."

"That was a nice thing you did for Chandler and Monica."

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Phoebe and Rachel."

"Maybe, but you also looked out for them the last time they were here."

"What can I say, I'm an angel." She said smiling.

"You are." Joey said gazing at her.

"Joey, are you hitting on my again?"

"Yeah."

"You don't give up do you?" She said grinning.

"Not in your case."

"You know, you're too much like Michael."

"No I'm not."

"Okay, maybe not just like him, but you're similar."

"He actually worst than I am."

"You're right."

"Thank you." Joey said.

"Well, I should get to bed." She said standing up.

"Okay. Good night."

"It's good morning." She said turning around to walk away.

"Wait."

Joey got up off the couch. He stood in front of Cassandra for a few seconds, then he kissed her. She started to push him away, but she decided against it. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him. Joey pressed her tightly against him, enjoying the kiss. He thought that she would push him away from her, but she welcomed the kiss, which made Joey more than happy.

Monica laid in bed looking at her ring while Chandler undressed. He turned around and noticed that she was admiring the ring. He loved to see Monica smile. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. She looked at him as he rubbed her leg.

"You know what that does to me." Monica said flirtatiously.

"Does it turn you on?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course it does."

Chandler smiled and Monica laid there on her back. He climbed on top of her and they began to kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLLYWOOD STYLE** BY CREASSYA

_This takes place two months after I'll Make Love To You. It's now sixth season. Chandler and Monica had a romantic engagement night. When they returned to the beach house, they told the gang that they were engaged. Soon after, Tonya came over. No one was happy to see her. Cassandra told Tonya that she didn't want her to come over to the house anymore when she found out that she paid Scott to help her break Chandler and Monica up. _

* * *

Monica walked out of her room and found Chandler pacing back and forth across the kitchen. She figured that he was nervous about the premiere. He wanted the movie to do well. He waited his whole life for an opportunity to be a famous comedian, and he didn't want the movie to be a flop. Monica walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie."

"Thanks." He said stroking her back.

She broke the hug to look at him. The premiere was only three hours away and she wanted him to relax.

"Chandler sweetie, I want to relax you." She said seductively.

"I don't think anything can relax me right now."

"Oh yeah?" Monica asked raising an eyebrow.

An hour later, Chandler laid in bed next to Monica smiling.

"Did that do the trick?" Monica asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Good. Now let's hit the shower."

"I like the sound of that." Chandler said.

Monica smiled and shook her head. He seemed to be a lot more relax than he was earlier and she hoped that he would stay that way. She understood that he was nervous, because she was too. He wasn't nervous about the cameras and publicity, but he worried about the movie in itself. In most cases, the first movie usually doesn't do well. He wasn't expecting to became a celebrity overnight, but he wasn't sure if he could handle bad criticism.

The gang was waiting in the living room of his apartment for him to come out of the room. Monica had left him alone for a little. When the calming effect wore off, he became extremely nervous again. They all told Chandler and Joey that they were there to support them no matter how the movie did. It was of some comfort to him to have his friends there, but he still couldn't relax. He couldn't understand how Joey could be so cool about it. Even though he was an actor, this was his first movie too. He suddenly decided to pull himself together, and face the day, whatever it may bring. When he walked into the living room, Monica rose from her seat and went over to kiss him.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with." He said.

Joey stood up and took Cassandra's hand.

Once in the limousine Rachel was excited to be attending a Hollywood premiere. Being that she nor Ross had a date, they decided to go together. Phoebe and Jimmy were together, and Cassandra was Joey's date.

"This is SO cool!" Phoebe said.

"I know. I can't wait til we get there." Rachel said.

"I can." Chandler said.

"I'm excited. This is the best thing that's happened to us!" Joey said.

"No, Monica is the best thing that's happened to me." He said squeezing her hand.

"I love you." Monica said leaning in for a kiss.

When they arrived, Joey, Phoebe, and Rachel couldn't wait to get out of the limo. When the door to the limousine was opened, Joey and Cassandra were the first to get out. They began walking down the red carpet as Chandler and Monica stepped out. Not only was Chandler nervous with all the cameras and people around, but Monica was too. It was also very exciting. As they walked up the red carpet, cameras were everywhere snapping photos of them. Suddenly, someone from Entertainment Tonight came over to them with a microphone and began asking Chandler questions.

"Hello Chandler Bing, and who's this pretty young lady?" The guy asked.

"This is Monica Geller, my finance'." He said holding her hand in his.

"Lucky man."

"Extremely lucky." Chandler said smiling at Monica.

"Now, I understand this is your movie debut. How do you feel about the movie and all this?"

"Well, I really had a lot of fun doing this movie, and I just hope that everyone loves this movie as much as I do."

"I'm sure we will. It looks really funny. I wish you luck, not that you need it, being engaged to such a lovely young woman."

"Well, thank you." Chandler said.

Chandler felt really important walking down the red carpet with Monica at his side, as thousands of photographers took pictures of them. He saw Joey and Cassandra being interviewed by Access Hollywood, his favorite entertainment news show. They noticed him and Monica walking toward them, and Nancy O'Dell waved them over.

"Here's the other costar, Chandler Bing, of Crazy Expectations. Tell everyone at home who this beautiful lady is." She said.

"Well, this is my lovely finance' Monica Geller."

"Monica, you must be really excited for Chandler."

"I am, and I'm really proud of him. I always knew that this would happen for him one day."

"Well it has and I personally can't wait to see the movie. I saw the trailer for it and it looks hilarious." Nancy said.

"Thank you."

"Joey was just telling me that you two are good friends and you hang out everyday."

"Yeah, he's one of my bestfriends."

"And here comes more of our bestfriends." Joey said when he saw Phoebe, Rachel, and Ross approaching.

Chandler told Nancy their names. He was beginning to relax more and was being funny and charming as usual. Being there with his friends put him at ease. Regardless of how the people react to the movie, he knew that he was lucky to be given the opportunity to costar in a movie with one of his bestfriends, and it could open the doors for more movies and chance for him to become a famous comedian. Even though he had dreamed of this moment, he never actually thought that it would come true. He felt like he was already famous. He decided to just enjoy this day and worry about whatever else happens later.

Monica looked at him and noticed that he was back to being himself again. If he was worried or nervous, he sure was doing a good job at hiding it. She was so proud of him. Throughout the day, Chandler never let go of her hand for more than a minute. It was like he was silently calling on her for strength and reassurance. He held her hand, and put his arms around her occasionally and the press noticed.

When the movie was over and the gang was in the limousine going home, Chandler leaned his head against Monica's shoulder and she touched his face. So far, everyone loved the movie. He was mainly worried about what the critics thought about it, but it was smooth sailing and he was relieved that it was all over. While Chandler was relaxing next to Monica, the rest of the gang was talking about the whole event and all the celebrities that were there to see the movie. They were more excited than Chandler was.

When Chandler and Monica got into Chandler's apartment, Monica kicked off her shoes and walked over to the couch to sit down.

"Tired?"

"Yes."

Chandler went over to the couch and sat next to her.

"I'm so glad that's over." Chandler said.

"I'm really proud of you sweetie."

"Thank you." He said giving her kiss.

"I think this movie is gonna do well."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"You're not just saying that?"

"I really did enjoy the movie, and so did everyone else. You guys did a good job."

"I love you." Chandler said softly.

"I love you."

"Y'know, I don't think I would have made it through today without you." He said seriously.

"Really?" She asked gazing into his eyes.

"Yeah."

Monica leaned her head against his shoulder and he held her tightly.

Four days later, the gang gathered at Chandler's apartment. They were all sitting in the living room watching Access Hollywood. They were announcing the top five movies according to how they did at the box office. No one was more surprised than Chandler when they announced that the number one movie in America was Crazy Expectations. He sat frozen while everyone else in the room jumped up out of their seats with excitement. He didn't expect the movie to debut at number one. It brought in thirteen million dollars during the first week of it's release, and critics were raving about Chandler and Joey's performances, calling them the best duo the movies have seen in years.

When Joey went in the kitchen to call Cassandra, Monica hugged Chandler tightly. When she pulled back, she noticed that Chandler was still in shock at what he had just heard. He couldn't believe it. Monica knelt down in front of him as he remained on the couch.

"Chandler, are you okay?"

"Mon, can you believe this?" He asked grinning.

"Of course. What did I tell you?"

They heard Joey in the kitchen yelling. He was jumping around the kitchen while talking to Cassandra. He didn't expect the movie to do so well either. When he finally calmed down, he gave the phone to Chandler. Monica hugged and congratulated Joey as Chandler talked to Cassandra on the phone.

"You guys are celebrities now." Phoebe said.

"I wouldn't go that far. We've only been in one movie."

"Yeah, but this could open doors for you." Rachel commented.

"And critics like it. They never like any movie." Phoebe said.

Monica laughed and shook her head.

"This is so cool. We're gonna be like hanging out with not one, but two famous people!" Rachel said.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves." Chandler said hanging up the phone.

"Come on Chandler, you can't tell us that you're not the least bit excited." Rachel said.

"Of course I am, but this is just one movie. We're not gonna become famous overnight."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Phoebe said.

Chandler smiled and put his arm around Monica. For the rest of the night, the phone rang. After he talked to Cassandra, his mother called. He talked to her for twenty minutes, and as soon as he hung up with her, Michael called to congratulate him. His other friends from Florida called him also. Joey went home to find out if he had gotten any phone calls. Joey was so excited that he didn't know what to do with himself.

After everyone had gone home, Chandler walked into the bedroom as Monica was changing into her pajamas. He went over to her and stood in front of her. He looked deeply into her eyes and touched her face.

"Do you still think I'll become famous and forget about you?"

Monica smiled and caressed the hand that laid upon her cheek.

"No. I don't think like that anymore."

"Why? Because your my fiance' now?"

"No, because you've shown me that I mean more to you than anything, and that's made me feel more secure than I've ever felt in my entire life."

Chandler put his left hand to her face and kissed her passionately. She did mean more to him than anything. He felt that it was important for her to know that, and she did. He held her tightly in his arms as he kissed her. Even if his movie career never made it pass one movie, it didn't matter as long as Monica was by his side. Her being in his life made things so much better for him. She kept him grounded, and he helped her not to take life so seriously.

She broke the kiss and held Chandler's face in her hands. She felt a wave of love wash over her. From the start, he was a perfect gentlemen. He would bring her flowers, light candles for a romantic atmosphere, and buy her things to make her feel special, and it was always when she least expected it. He showed her what true love was. Now, there was no doubt in her mind that the love Chandler felt for her was never ending. She couldn't remember a time where she felt so secure in a relationship. She softly kissed his lips. She was very appreciative of him. She felt really lucky that she would become his wife, and later bore his children.

A week later, Crazy Expectations was still number at the box office. The gang took Chandler and Joey out to celebrate. They were really happy for them. The whole week, Monica was tuning into entertainment shows to see what was being said about Chandler and Joey. So far, the buzz on them and the movie was good. Monica was proud of her fiance'. Chandler worried about whether the movie would stay on top, but she didn't. She really like the movie and knew that it would do well.

She couldn't wait until his face was on every magazine, and every talk show. Chandler was still shocked at how critics were responding to his and Joey's performances. Joey was so excited about the movie's success that he couldn't wait to start another movie. He also saw the movie as a way of getting more women.

The next day, while Monica was asleep on the couch, Chandler walked in and sat on the table. He reached over and gently touched her face. When she didn't wake up, he knelt down in front of her and kissed her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey sweetie."

"Guess what?" Chandler asked.

"What's going on?" Monica asked sitting up.

"This is what's going on." He said handing her a script.

"Oh My God. Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep."

"You have another movie already?" She asked excited.

"Well, I haven't read it yet, but If I like it, it's mine."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so proud of you." She said hugging him.

"Thanks." He said rubbing Monica's leg.

"So, do you know if it's a starring role?"

"It's not a starring role, but it's big one. I mean, I didn't expect this so soon."

"I know. Have you told Joey yet?"

"Not yet. I wanted you to be the first to know."

"It's really happening for you."

"I know. I still can't believe it."

"What are you gonna do about your job?"

"Well, I was thinking about staying there until my movie career really takes off. I don't wanna quit and all this doesn't work out."

"I understand. So, if you do take this movie, when does the shooting start?"

"Well, being that the casting is still being done, it probably won't start for six or seven months."

"Where's the location?"

"Right here in New York."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I like it already." Monica said.

In the weeks that followed, Crazy Expectations remained the number one movie at the box office. It continued to bring in millions of dollars. Not only was Chandler and Joey receiving more movie offers, but they were scheduled to appear on The Rosie O'Donnell Show, and The Tonight Show. Chandler read over the script and loved it. It was a big plus that he was able to shoot the movie in New York. Joey accepted another role also, but the movie would be shot in Arizona. Chandler had plenty of time before his movie would start, but Joey had only three months to get ready for his movie. Neither of them had starring roles, but just getting movie offers was good enough for them. Chandler decided that if the next few movies did as well as Crazy Expectations he would quit his job as Data Processing Supervisor. While working on that movie, they found a temporary replacement for him and soon would have to do the same for the start of his next movie. For years he had been waiting to be discovered and to be doing movies. Not only had his dream finally come true, but soon he would be marrying the love of his life, and nothing could be better than that.


	19. Chapter 19

**PREPARATIONS FOR OUR LIFE TOGETHER**  
BY CREASSYA

_This takes place three years after Hollywood Style. Since Chandler and Joey's movie debut, they've received dozens of scripts, and barely had to go on any auditions. Chandler quit his job eight months after his second movie was released. Chandler and Monica haven't gotten married because of Chandler's busy schedule. He wanted to complete a few more movies and make guest appearance on talk shows and sitcoms. He knew that Monica wanted a fairy tale wedding, and he was willing to make that happen. He was doing his best to get out there and make himself well known to the public. So far, his movie career was going really well. He had done five movies and only one didn't do well at the box office and quickly disappeared from the theaters. Now that Chandler has taken some time off, he and Monica plan their dream wedding. _

* * *

Chandler walked into his apartment feeling exhausted. Joey and Ross were sitting on the couch playing the play station.

"Boy do you look beat. Did you take care of everything?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I have. I can't wait to see the expression on Monica's face after we say our vows!"

"And at the reception," Ross jumped in.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you pulled it off."

"Me either."

"I still can't believe the two of you are famous."

"Yeah, we can't even hang out at the coffeehouse anymore. I miss it," Chandler said.

"Me too."

"So, you nervous yet?" Joey asked.

"About the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"A little."

"You know your vows?" Ross asked curiously.

"Yeah, I've only been working on it for a year."

"Dude, we're SO gonna party tomorrow tonight!" Joey shouted.

"Yeah we are!"

"And you're okay with Monica having a bachelorette party tonight?"

"Ross, I trust Mon."

"I know, but do you know what goes on at bachlorette parties?"

"Not the same thing that goes on at bachelor parties," Joey said.

Chandler and Ross looked at Joey and then back at each other.

"What?"

"Never mind," Chandler said shaking his head.

The girls were at the Plaza hotel in the penthouse, waiting for the rest of the guest to show up. Monica had told them not to get her a stripper, but she didn't know that they had taken it upon themselves to hire a stripper anyway. Cassandra had arrived a half hour ago. Being that Cassandra went out of her way to make sure that she and Chandler not only got together, but stayed together, she was Monica's maid of honor. Phoebe and Rachel had no problems with Monica's decision. She had helped Chandler and Monica out a lot from the start, and she had known Cassandra longer than she had known her or Rachel. Cassandra went over and sat on the couch next to Monica.

"Three more days!"

"I know. I'll be Mrs. Monica Bing," She said smiling.

"Mrs. Chandler Bing."

"You know what I mean."

"Of course," She said grinning.

"Cassandra, I just want to thank you for always, always being there for us. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Hey, you guys deserve most of the credit. You two never gave up on each other."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Well, you guys were determined to make it work and you hung in there."

"With your help. Thanks," Monica said.

The two of them embraced for a few seconds. Monica pulled back with tears in her eyes.

"Oh don't do that, you're gonna make me cry."

"Too late," Rachel said coming over to them.

"Okay, no time for that. It's time to party!" Phoebe said.

As soon as Phoebe turned up the stereo, the phone rang. Monica went across the room and picked up the phone. It was Chandler.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey. Are you girls behaving yourselves?"

"Yes, we are."

"Good."

"Aren't you sweet. Calling here to check up on me."

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I want you to have fun tonight."

"I love you Chandler."

"Have fun."

"Thank you sweetie."

Chandler hung up the phone with a smile on his face. Sometimes he was amazed at how well he and Monica were doing in their relationship. It seemed as if their love grew stronger and stronger with each passing day.

"Hey, why didn't you let me speak to Cassandra?"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Joey shook his head and reached for the phone. Seconds later, Phoebe answered the phone.

"Hey Pheebs, can I speak to Cassandra?"

"Sure."

"Cassandra!" Phoebe shouted.

Joey took the phone away from his ear until he heard Cassandra's voice.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hi Joey. Miss me?"

"Of course I do. I haven't seen you in six months. Do I get to see you tonight?"

"Of course."

"All right. I'll see you then."

"Bye."

When Cassandra hung up the phone, Phoebe came over to her smiling.

"So, gettin some action tonight?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I'm psychic."

"Oh that's right."

Chandler and the guys were at his apartment laughing and drinking beer. Michael and a few of Chandler's friends from Florida flew in for the wedding. Not only were they happy for Chandler getting married, but they were looking forward to seeing some celebrities. No one but Joey and Ross knew about the surprises that he had in store for Monica during the wedding and reception. It was something that he knew she would enjoy and never forget.

Monica had just finished opening all her gifts and was putting everything in the bedroom. Phoebe turned on the stereo again, this time louder. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door, so she turned it down. Monica opened the door. A cute guy in a suit stood in front of her.

"Are you Monica Geller?" He asked.

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is. I'm the hotel manager. We've been getting complaints about the noise that's been going on in here tonight."

"But this is the penthouse."

"It doesn't matter."

Phoebe and Cassandra came to the door to see what was going on.

"Oh hey, who's the guy?" Phoebe asked.

"He's cute," Cassandra said grinning.

"Hey, you wanna join us? We're having a party," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, he's the hotel manager. He said that he's been getting complaints about us."

"That's crazy. Come in here."

Phoebe grabbed him by the arm and lead him into the penthouse. When he walked into the room, all the women stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Who are you?" Monica's friend Sonya asked.

"Yeah, is there anything we can do for you?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, the question is not what you can do for me, it's what can I do for you."

"And what can you do for us?" Phoebe asked.

He went over to Phoebe and touched her face. She smiled and began undoing his tie. Monica looked at her in shock.

"Phoebe, what are you doing!"

"What? I'm just having a little fun."

Just then, Cassandra and Rachel walked over to them and started taking off his suit jacket and shirt. Once his shirt was off, he turned around to face all the women in the room, and started dancing. Monica smiled and shook her head, finally understanding what was going on. The women started hollering and cheering him on.

"I'm gonna kill you guys!" Monica said grinning.

While he was dancing and slowly taking off his clothes, he went over to Phoebe and started dancing with her. He then made his way over to Rachel. He danced in front off her as she rubbed his chest. After dancing with Rachel, he resumed his position in the center of the room. When he had taken off all his clothes, with the exception of his underwear, Sonya danced over to him, and jumped in his arms with her legs wrapped around her waist. Monica laughed at her. She had never seen that side of her before. She knew that she was a little wild, by some of the stories she told her at work, but she had no idea.

When he made his way over to Monica, she shook her head and backed away. He continued to dance towards her. He backed her into the wall as everyone in the room cheered. He backed away from her just a little, then he picked her up and began swinging her around.

Chandler, Joey, and Ross, were now the only ones in the apartment. Ross was drinking a beer while Chandler and Joey were on the play station. They were like ten year old children. One minute they were arguing over who cheated, and the next, they were laughing and giving each other high fives.

"I wonder if the girls are having this much fun?" Ross said.

"Don't worry Ross, we'll be partying tomorrow night," Joey reminded him.

"So Joey, what's up with you and Cassandra?"

"I'm meeting her tonight."

"No, I mean, what's up with you two? For the last few years you've been coming to visit each other, you sleep together, but you see other people."

"We're having fun. And besides, I haven't been seeing anybody else lately."

"We've noticed," Chandler added.

"We care about each other, but we're just not ready to be in a serious relationship."

"That's obvious," Chandler commented.

Ross walked into the kitchen to throw away his beer bottle, and came back into the living room with another one.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Chandler teased.

"It's only my second one."

"Hey, save some for us," Joey said.

"So, are we having a stripper?"

"No, no stripper. Just the guys sitting around playing poker and drinking."

"Awww, C'mon Chandler," Joey urged.

Chandler gave him a look that said that he meant what he said, and there was no changing his mind.

"Well, we have to respect his wishes," Ross said.

"I know, but no stripper?"

"Joey, let it go," Ross said smiling.

"Yeah okay."

When the girls were finished cleaning up, they sat around talking about the wild bachelorette party they just had for Monica.

"I still can't believe Sonya jumped on him like that," Monica said laughing.

"I can't say that I blame her. I would have done the same thing it wasn't involved with Jimmy," Phoebe said.

"Well, I had a great time!" Cassandra said.

"What about you Mon?"

"I had fun."

"Are you gonna tell Chandler?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe."

"I'm sure that they'll get him a stripper for his bachelor party tomorrow," Phoebe commented.

"You don't think he'll be mad do you?" Cassandra asked.

"No, of course not. He told me to have a good time. I'm sure he had a feeling that you guys would hire a stripper."

"I wish I had taken a picture of Monica's face when he came to the door posing as the hotel manager," Rachel said laughing.

"Thanks guys. I really had a lot of fun," Monica said smiling.

"It was our pleasure," Phoebe said.

"I bet it was."

Later that night, the girls arrived at Chandler's apartment. Cassandra stayed for twenty minutes, then she and Joey left together. Phoebe, Rachel, and Ross, left ten minutes after them. Monica leaned her head back against the couch. Chandler softly caressed her face, and she closed her eyes.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I had a great time."

"Did they hire a stripper?"

Monica looked at him. She knew the question was coming.

"Yeah, they hired a stripper, after I told them not to. You're not mad are you?"

"No. I had a feeling they would. I told Joey and Ross not to get me a stripper, but I know they will."

"Of course they will. And they're not getting the stripper for you, it's for them."

Chandler smiled. She was right. It didn't really matter to him whether there was a stripper at the bachelor party, but Joey and Ross really wanted one, especially Joey. Chandler didn't ask for details, and Monica was too tired to tell him what happened. She was falling asleep while Chandler stroked her hair. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. He sat there looking into her face until she was completely asleep, then he got up off the couch, picked her up, and carried her to his room. He laid her gently on the bed, and stared at her.

"I love you Monica," he whispered.

The night before the wedding, the gang was over at Monica's apartment. Monica was sitting on Chandler's lap playing in his hair. They had just finished playing Pictionary. It was the guys against the girls. The guys won, and of course, they rubbed it in. Rachel looked at her watch, and came over to Chandler and Monica.

"Okay you two. It's time for Chandler to go. You'll see each other tomorrow at 2 p.m."

"It's still early," Chandler observed.

"I know, but she has to get her sleep. She has a big day ahead of her tomorrow."

"She does?" Chandler asked.

"Okay," Monica said, getting up.

"Hold up."

Chandler took Monica by the hand and they went into her room.

"Hey, none of that tonight!" Phoebe yelled.

Chandler closed the door for some privacy. He stood there looking at Monica with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe we're finally getting married."

"Me either," she said walking toward him as he stood against the door. She put her hands to his face and kissed him. They kissed each other as if they wouldn't see each other again for a few months. Chandler held her close to him tightly, but gently. He wanted to stay there and make love to her for the rest of the night. They stood against the door kissing for ten minutes before Phoebe knocked on the door for him to come out with his pants up. They broke the long, passionate kiss, and laughed. Seconds later, they were coming out of the room hand in hand.

"You two know that you're not supposed to have sex tonight," Phoebe said.

"Pheebs, we weren't having sex."

"Yeah right," Joey added.

"Well, anyway, let's go," Ross said getting up.

Chandler kissed Monica once again before leaving with Ross. Jimmy left soon after. Phoebe and Rachel were going to spend the night with Monica. Before Joey and Cassandra left, she told Monica that she would be back in a couple hours. Chandler had found them a big house in the Hollywood Hills, and there was still some last minute packing to do. Everything was packed except for some of her clothes. While they were helping Monica pack the rest of her clothes, Monica noticed that Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"Rach, what's wrong?"

"I just realized that this is our last night spending time with you. When you come back from your honeymoon, you'll be moving to Hollywood."

"Awww," Monica said hugging her.

Phoebe sat there looking at them with a smile on her face, and tears welling up in her eyes. She remembered when she had introduced the two of them. Their friendship got off to a rocky start and Phoebe didn't think that they'd ever become good friends. When Monica and Rachel broke the hug, they noticed tears falling from Phoebe's eyes.

"Oh Pheebs, not you two," Monica said with tears in her eyes also.

She went over to the bed where Phoebe was sitting, and gave her a hug. Phoebe had always been supportive of her and Chandler from the start, and she truly appreciated her for that. While they were embraced, Cassandra walked in.

"What's going on? What's with all the tears?"

"Where just sad that Monica's moving."

Cassandra crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Phoebe, and put her head on her shoulder once she and Monica broke their hug.

"At least she won't be that far from you," Rachel said.

"I know."

"I'll still keep in touch with all of you."

"We know, but you'll be so far away," Phoebe said.

Joey and Ross put the last of the boxes in the living room. Chandler walked into the living room, and sat on the floor in the corner.

"I'm gonna miss this apartment."

"Are you kiddin me? You gonna be living in the Hollywood Hills!" Joey said.

"I know, but I've been here for years y'know."

"You ready for tomorrow?" Ross asked sitting next to him.

"Oh yeah. I've been ready for this for years."

"You've done well for yourself. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Ross."

Chandler sat there thinking of how much his life had changed in the course of five years. So much had happened. Even though he was now a celebrity, making millions, nothing could amount to his beautiful fiance' Monica. He thought about the wedding and all the trouble he had gone through to make it special for her. There were times that he wanted to tell her what was in store for the wedding and reception, but he wanted it to be a surprise. Earlier that night at rehearsal, he found himself getting choked up when he saw Monica walking to the alter toward him. They had been together for five years, a fact that still surprised him. At times, he wondered how she could put up with him. He was grateful for the way that she stuck by him. There were rumors about him cheating on her with a costar two years ago. He was furious. His costar Shelley Morgan, explained to Monica that it was a lie and that she was happily engaged and wouldn't think of coming between the two of them. He thought he would lose Monica, but she told Chandler that she loved him and trusted him and she always would. Monica was definitely the best thing that ever happened to him.

Monica rose from her bed at 8 a.m. the next day. She smiled to herself. Today was the big day. The day that she would become Mrs. Chandler Bing. She looked around her empty room knowing that today was the last day that she would have a room to herself. The last day being a single woman. The last day being Monica Geller. She looked at the engagement ring on her finger, and got tears in her eyes. She sat on the bed savoring the moments of peace from within in the room. Any minute now, Rachel, Phoebe, and Cassandra would come into the room. The rest of the day she would see people everywhere. She sat there for a half hour enjoying the peace and quiet.

Chandler stood in the bathroom mirror looking at himself.

"Calm down Chandler. You're gonna be fine," he told himself over and over again.

"Chandler, are you alive in there!" Joey yelled.

"I'll be out in a minute!" He yelled back.

Joey and Ross sat on the living room floor waiting for Chandler to come out of the bathroom.

"He's been in there for an hour. You think he'll come out?" Joey asked.

"I sure hope so."

At the Plaza hotel, Monica stood in the mirror at her reflection. She was standing there, fully dressed in her five thousand dollar wedding gown. Cassandra was putting her crown on her head and making sure that it stayed in place. Once the crown was on her head, Cassandra stepped back to look at her. She turned away from the mirror to face her bridesmaids and her mother. Judy had tears in her eyes. She didn't want her mascara to run, so she used a tissue to dap her eyes. They all smiled at how beautiful she looked in her wedding gown. The photographer told them to surround Monica so that he could get a few pictures of them. When he had gotten enough pictures of them, he took a lot of pictures of Monica by herself and with her mother. When the photographer was satisfied with the amount of pictures taken, he left the room.

Chandler stood at the alter with a smile on his face. He was really nervous and excited. He had to force himself to be still. He felt like jumping up and down. He knew that after they said their vows, there wouldn't be a dry eye in the place. It seemed as if he had been standing at the alter for hours. He was eager to see Monica's beautiful face, walking toward him, so that they could soon be joined together as one. He felt like a child on Christmas Day, standing at the top of the steps waiting to bound down the stairs to open presents. He told himself to be patient as Monica's mother slowly walked down the aisle. Next came the flower girl, then Ben, the ring bearer. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were now walking down the aisle. Joey and Phoebe were linked arm in arm, slowly gliding toward the alter. When they reached the front of the alter, they were directed to stand there for a few seconds while the photographer took pictures. Next, came Michael and Rachel, arm in arm, walking at the same slow pace as Joey and Phoebe had done. Behind them, Cassandra slowly and nervously made her way down the aisle. She felt all eyes on her and forced herself to smile in front of five hundred guests. Once she reached the alter and her picture had been taken, the doors were closed. Behind those doors, stood Monica and her father...


	20. Chapter 20

**TO LOVE, HONOR, AND CHERISH: **A CELEBRITY WEDDING  
by Creassya

_This takes place after Preparations For Our Life Together. Chandler and Monica are about to get married. As Chandler stands at the alter waiting for her to walk down the aisle, he's not only excited about marrying her, but eager to surprise her after the vows are said. Chandler, and five hundred guests eagerly await Monica's entrance... _

* * *

Jack stood next to Monica, with his arm linked with hers. He looked at her, amazed at how calm she seemed. She was eager, and ready to walk down the aisle. She noticed him looking at her. She smiled at him. She couldn't remember a time where he had been more proud of her than he was at that very moment. This was the biggest day of her life and he could see how happy she was. While the bridesmaids, and groomsmen made their way toward the alter, he and Monica had a heart to heart. She didn't have conversations like that with her mother. She was his youngest child, and only daughter. Part of him didn't want to let her go. He felt himself wanting to take her in his arms and hold her close, the way he did when she was just a baby. At times, he still saw her as a child he had a difficult time letting go of. She was precious to him. He looked at her, his little harmonica, all grown up, involved with a millionaire, who in minutes from now, she'll be married to. This was a moment he knew that he'd never forget.

Monica was extremely nervous, and yet eager to join Chandler at the alter. She had been waiting for this day her entire life. In minutes, she would be walking down the aisle to the man of her dreams, the love of her life. The wedding coordinator asked her is she was ready, but she shook her head. She wanted a few more seconds with her father. She wanted to savor that moment of him looking at her with pride in eyes, a look that she couldn't remember seeing before. It was a look that was usually reserved for Ross. After a minute, she announced that she was ready, and the doors were soon opened for her grand entrance. As soon as the doors were opened, the crowd came to their feet. She held onto her father's arm tightly. She looked into the crowd of smiling faces and felt as she would faint. While slowly gliding toward the alter, pictures were being taken of her from the audience gathered and also the photographer. She felt like a princess walking toward her prince. For the first time since the doors were opened for her arrival, she looked in Chandler's direction and saw him beaming. She no longer paid any attention to the five hundred guests that were standing before her, and her nervousness intensified. Her eyes were on her soon to be husband.

Chandler's heart was racing. Monica was the most beautiful bride he'd ever seen. She looked just like a princess, with a small crown on her head, and a beautiful white satin dress, with diamonds set in lace throughout, that fitted her perfectly. She was now focusing on him. Her loving eyes laid upon his face as she approached the alter with her father. He remembered the very first time he laid eyes on her. She was lying on the beach with sunglasses on. She must have been asleep, because he stood over her staring for a while before she sat up and took off her sunglasses. Now, they were standing in front of a minister, their friends, and family, about to pledge their eternal love for one another. Once the minister asked who gives this woman to this man, Jack said that he does, and soon was seated. Chandler and Monica gazed into each other's eyes with their hands joined together.

Cassandra looked into the faces of some five hundred guests, tuning out the words the minister was speaking to them. This was truly the event of the year, and she felt honored to be a part of it. She'd been waiting for this day as much as Chandler and Monica had. She loved the two of them together. Monica is a really good person and Chandler deserves her, she thought. They deserve each other. There were a lot of celebrities who attended the wedding. Looking into their faces, made her become nervous one again, so she tuned in just in time to hear Chandler and Monica recite their vows.

"Chandler, as I stand here in front of you, I feel like I'm the luckiest woman on the face of the earth. When I look in your eyes I see admiration, adoration, love, and respect. Your everything to me. My life has been so much better since you came into it. We got off to a rocky start romantically, but our love was too strong to let anyone or anything penetrate. Never in my life have I known a more loving, caring, courageous, intelligent, kind hearted, sweet, respectable, person. I don't know what I've ever done to deserve you. You're the best thing that's happened to me. When I look at our life together, and the decision I made to be your wife, I know that I've finally done something right. I love you sweetie," She said letting go of his hand to touch his face.

Rachel and Cassandra were already crying. Phoebe was on the verge of tears. She wanted to at least hold in her tears until after the ceremony so that she wouldn't ruin her makeup. She looked around her and noticed that she wasn't the only one crying. She looked at Monica and was surprised that she didn't see tears in her eyes or falling from her face. She hadn't know them separately. Only as a couple, but somehow she knew that they were happier together than when were apart. She thought it was so sweet the way they met, and how they ran into each other in New York after they thought they wouldn't ever see each other again. She hoped that one day she and Jimmy would be standing at the alter to become husband and wife. They were certainly together long enough.

"Monica, I love you so much. The words that I use to describe the way that I feel for you have been shorten. There's no possible way that I can put into words how strong my love is for you, but I'll try. You're an amazing woman to me. You have spirit, which made it easy for me to open up to you. You have patience, which calmed me. You have passion, which made me fall deeply in love with you. You have strength, which has brought us closer than ever. I don't know how I ever got along without you, and I hope I don't have to. You're my partner for life. I've never wanted anything more than to stand here with you, in front of God and everyone, and marry you. These are only a few of the chosen words I want to say to let you know how I truly feel about you. Here are some other words that can probably express my feelings better," he said leaning in to softly kiss her mouth.

There was a chorus of awww's from the audience at Chandler and Monica's display of emotion and affection for one another. Suddenly there was music playing and was heard clearly throughout the entire room. Monica recognized the song and the voice immediately. It was a song she loved. It was a song which reminded her of her and Chandler. It was a truly beautiful song. When she saw him come out as if from nowhere, she looked at Chandler with tears in her eyes. She was truly moved at that very moment, and saw the satisfied look upon Chandler's face as he noticed tears starting to form in her gorgeous blue eyes. The famous singer, Kenny Lattimore, slowly walked over to them singing the song, For You.

_For You_

_For you I give a liftetime of stability, anything _  
_you want of me, nothing is impossible _  
_For you there are no words or ways to show my _  
_love or all the thoughts I'm thinking of _  
_'Cause this life is no good alone since we've _  
_become one I've made a change _  
_Everything I do now makes sense, all roads end, _  
_all I do is for you,_

Monica tried extremely hard to hold in her tears, but it was virtually impossible. The song touched her, and so did his efforts on getting Kenny Lattimore to sing at the wedding. Chandler was smiling at her, pleased at the effect the song had on her and the special meaning of the song. She no longer saw his gorgeous face in front of hers. She saw him standing over top her while she laid on the beach. It was the first time she'd ever seen him. She took off her sunglasses and saw a gorgeous man standing there smiling at her. She remember how disappointed she felt when he walked away without asking if he could get to know her. Later that day, he walked her to hotel. She was really nervous that day. Just earlier, she had been sitting in her hotel room feeling sorry for herself and wishing for someone to love and for that someone to love her. When they met, there was in instant attraction, which neither of them could deny. Now, they were standing at the alter, hand in hand, listening to the beautiful song that Kenny Lattimore was singing, and ready to pledge their eternal love to one another.

_For you I share the cup of love that overflows _  
_and anyone who knows us knows that I would _  
_change all faults I have _  
_For you there is no low or high or in between or _  
_my heart that you haven't seen _  
_'Cause I share all I have and am, nothing I've _  
_said's hard to understand _  
_And all I feel I feel deeper still and always will _  
_all this love is for you_

As tears fall from her face, she remembers the day she and Chandler were sitting on her couch pouring his heart out to her. The look in his eyes were sincere and that of a frightened child afraid of rejection. She understood the words that he had expressed to her that day and noticed how much he relaxed after he poured out his soul to her. It was when she had finally caught a glimpse of what was inside of him. He felt deep. Deeper than she had imagined his feelings to be for her. She felt truly honored that day.

_Every note that I play, every word I might say _  
_every melody I feel _  
_Are only for you and your appeal _  
_Every page that I write, everyday of my life _  
_would not be filled without the things _  
_That my love for you now brings_

Monica wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks. Chandler's eyes began to water. He felt the tears about to fall and made no attempt to wipe them. Chandler was right. After they said their vows and the current serenade from Kenny Lattimore, there wasn't a dry eye in the place. Chandler held on to Monica's hands when she stopped wiping the tears from her eyes. He knew that she was trying hard to not cry, but her emotions were getting the better of her as she listened to one of her favorite songs of all time, and looking into the eyes of the person she loved more than anything. She thought back to the time where she felt really insecure about how Chandler felt about her. She feared that once he became famous, she was be just another girl he once dated. She couldn't have been more wrong. Looking back at that now, made her feel incredibly silly for thinking that way about Chandler. He made everything that involved the two of them really romantic, special, and unforgettable.

_For you I'd make a promise of fidelity, now and _  
_for eternity _  
_No one could replace this love _  
_For you I'd take your hand and heart and every _  
_thing and replace them with a wedding ring _  
_'Cause this life is no good alone, since we've _  
_become one you're all I know _  
_And if this feeling should leave I'd die and _  
_here's why _  
_All I am is for you_

Monica's mind races back to when she arrived at the penthouse in Florida, only to find candles all around, and him coming out in the open with a single red rose in his hand. He played a song for her that expressed his feelings and made his proposal truly romantic. She remembered him on bended knee, gazing up into her eyes, taking her hand in his, and telling her to listen to the words in the song. As she listened to the lyrics, while looking into his gorgeous incredible blue eyes, she was convinced that the love that she and Chandler felt for one another, was truly everlasting, and real.

_Everything I do now makes sense, all roads end _  
_and all I do... _  
_Is for you_

When the song ended, Monica hugged Chandler tightly. He gently caressed her back and closed his eyes. She cried in his arms. He waited until the crying ceased a bit before he broke the hug. When he was looking into her eyes again, he put his hand to her face to wipe her tears. She smiled and so did the minister. In all the years of him marrying couples, he had never seen a couple more in love than Chandler and Monica. They joined hands once again while the minister said a few words. Soon after, the rings were exchanged and put on one another's finger. When he pronounced them husband and wife, they looked at each other lovingly and they kissed passionately. There was applause, and cameras flashing as they kissed as husband and wife. Nora was proud of Chandler, not only because of his successful movie career, but for finding someone as good as Monica to settle down with. She had never known him to be with anyone for more than a few months. She knew that he really loved Monica and she was happy for them. She dapped her eyes with her handkerchief and watched the newlyweds as they kissed, along with everyone else.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Chandler Bing.

Chandler looked at the guests who were applauding them. He then turned his head in Monica's direction and kissed her again. While kissing her, he picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The photographer snapped a lot of photos of Chandler carrying Monica up the aisle. They went wild when he picked her up in his arms, with his lips still locked with hers. When they disappeared down the aisle, the bridesmaids and groomsmen followed behind them. Michael with Cassandra, Joey with Phoebe, and Rachel with Ross.

Hours later, after they had greeted the guests, Chandler and Monica, were again standing at the alter, along with Monica's bridesmaids, and Chandler's groomsmen taking pictures. Everyone else was headed to the reception. Again, Chandler found himself becoming anxious. He couldn't wait to get to the reception and have his first dance with his new wife. The photographer took pictures of Monica by herself first, then he took pictures of her and Chandler. When he felt that he had gotten enough pictures of the two of them, he surrounded Monica and Chandler with the wedding party, and began taking pictures. The photographer liked that Chandler had picked Monica up before walking up the aisle so much, that he suggested that he pick her up again so that he could get a few more pictures. The wedding party stepped out of the way, and Chandler once again picked her up and held Monica in his arms. One pose was of her and him kissing, the others were of her and him smiling at the camera, and of the two of them gazing into each others eyes. After the photographer had taken pictures, Cassandra, Phoebe, and Rachel told them to hold their pose because they wanted to get some pictures of their own.

They were there for a while taking pictures. Although Chandler was anxious to go to the reception, he was having fun. While Cassandra and Rachel were taking pictures of the gang and each other, Monica was sitting on Chandler's lap smiling at them.

"Well, we finally did it," Chandler said.

"This is a day that I will never forget, thanks to you."

"You liked the surprise?" he asked grinning.

"Of course I did. I can't believe you did that."

"Well, you've always wanted a fairytale wedding."

"Chandler, I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said softly.

When Chandler and Monica were engaged in their own conversation, Phoebe and Rachel stood in front of them while they were sitting, and snapped photos of them as they were about to kiss.

"Do you mind? We're having a private moment here," Chandler teased.

"Oh please. You'll have plenty of private time on your two week honeymoon," Phoebe reminded him.

"I like the sound of that," Monica said, smiling.

Kenny Lattimore came back out and went over to Chandler and Monica.

"I hope I'm invited to the reception," he said.

"Of course you are!" Monica said excited.

"Thanks a lot of doing this," Chandler said shaking his hand while Monica remained on his lap.

"It was no problem. I enjoyed doing it."

"Hey, can I please take a pictures of you with them?" Rachel asked.

"Sure."

Chandler and Monica got up from their seat, and stood at the alter with Kenny Lattimore. He stood in the back of Chandler and Monica with his hands on each of their shoulder. Rachel took a few pictures, and so did Phoebe and Cassandra. Michael, Joey, and Ross, sat and watched them as they went crazy with their cameras. When the photographer came back in, he quickly got a picture of Chandler and Monica standing with Kenny Lattimore. The gang wanted a picture with him also, so the photographer allowed them to step in. Once all the pictures were taken of the wedding party, they prepared to go to the reception. The photographer reported that there were reporters and photographers outside and that it will be difficult to get them to the limousine.

"We need a diversion," Chandler suggested.

"We could do it, Michael offered.

"What did you have in mind?" Cassandra asked.

"Me and you could walk out, but we'll be covered. We look like Chandler and Monica from behind."

"Yeah, but I don't have on a white wedding dress."

"I think it could work. By the time they realize that you guys aren't us, we'll be in the limo."

"Could work," Monica said.

Once the plan was established and put into action, they proceeded. The press was eagerly awaiting the happy couple when two people emerged from the hotel shielded from the thousands of photographers and journalists who were trying to get to them. While the crowd was running after who they thought was the bride and groom, Chandler and Monica, also shielded, made their way to the limousine without being seen. Once in the limousine, they looked at each other and smiled.

"That wasn't so bad," Chandler said.

"Nope. I can't believe we're finally married."

"I know. Now, it's time to party."

"Are we gonna have to go through the same thing when we get to the reception?" Monica asked.

"Probably."

"I thought so."

They looked at each other fondly and kissed. When they broke the kiss, she cuddled up next to him.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For marrying me, and making it the best day of my life."

He smiled, thinking of what he had planned for the reception. He was excited. He couldn't wait to get there. He loved being spontaneous and surprising Monica, and loved to do it when she least expected it. It made his romantic gestures more special. It gave him pleasure knowing that it would make her happy. Since they'd been together, he's been happy, and wanted to return the favor.

"Thank you for saying yes."

Monica couldn't imagined saying no to him. She wouldn't have been crazy to turn him down. He was everything, perfect in her eyes, regardless of mistakes made along the way. She adored Chandler with all her heart and soul. She expected a few things to go wrong on their special day because she had heart many wedding horror stories, but everything worked out perfectly. She wanted to ask Chandler how he was able to get Kenny Lattimore to sing at their wedding, but she decided not to. Just knowing that he probably went through a lot to get him there, made the event unforgettable. She thought about the events that surrounded the proposal and at that time, she thought that she would lose him. Part of her had given up, and the other half of her, couldn't let him go. He was worth fighting for. They were worth fighting for. All the fighting they had done to stay together paid off.

As the limousine approached the Waldoff Historia, for the reception, the limousine driver announced that there was a mob of reporters and photographers standing outside. He drove around and parked a few blocks from the reception along with the wedding party who followed him. They decided to follow the same plan they came up with at the wedding. Chandler and Monica hurriedly got into the car that the bridesmaids were in, and had Michael and Cassandra get into their limousine.

"How wild is this?" Rachel said.

"I know. This is so cool!" Phoebe said.

Monica smiled and shook her head. She had no idea that their wedding would generate this much press. Minutes later, they were headed back to the Waldoff Historia. Instead of following the limousine that Michael and Cassandra were in, they went another way. They wouldn't be coming through the front entrance. When Michael and Cassandra got out of the limousine, the photographers went wild, but ceased when they noticed that the couple that had just gotten out of the limo, wasn't the bride and groom. They smiled when they saw the disappointment on their faces. Arm and arm, they casually walked into the hotel, enjoying their two seconds of fame.


	21. Chapter 21

**TO LOVE, HONOR, AND CHERISH: **THE RECEPTION  
BY CREASSYA

_This takes place after To Love, Honor, and Cherish (A Celebrity Wedding). Chandler and Monica are finally married. In front of five hundred guests, they recited their vows and pledged their love for one another. The crowd loved the loving display of affection between them. Chandler managed to surprise Monica with a serenade from the famous singer Kenny Lattimore. She was so touched that it brought tears to her eyes. After the ceremony, they had to use their Best man and Maid of honor to distract the media. There were lots of reporters and photographers waiting to catch a glimpse of the famous groom and his new wife. _

The guest were sitting at their tables and milling around, waiting for the bride and groom to arrive. They had been there for a while. Music played as some of the guest walked around and talked to one another. This was definitely the social event of the year. There were celebrities at every table. The place was huge, and beautifully decorated. The colors were that of the bridesmaids dresses, which were peach. The room was set in peach and black, with a huge photo of Chandler and Monica together hanging just above the bridal table. There were lilies in crystal vases in the center of each table. There were four photographer who took pictures of friends, family, and celebrities who came to show their support. Just then the lights began to flick off and on to announce to everyone that the bridal party has arrived. The wedding coordinator held the microphone in her hand and began speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I will now introduce you to the wedding party."

The doors were opened and in came Jack and Judy.

"First, I would like to introduce the parents of the bride. Jack and Judy Geller."

They walked in casually to their table, and took their seats.

"I'm sure you all know Nora Bing, the famous novelist, and Chandler's mother."

Nora walked into the room and pictures were being taken of her as she glided across the room.

Soon after, Ross and Rachel walked in.

"This is Rachel Green, one of Monica's bestfriends, escorted by Monica's brother, who's one of Chandler's bestfriends."

Ross and Rachel walked slowly toward their table. Next came Phoebe and Joey. They stood there for a few seconds before their names were announced.

"Next up, is Phoebe Buffay, also, one of Monica's 's escorted by Joey Tribbianni, who I'm sure you all know. He co starred in Crazy Expectations along with Chandler Bing."

As Joey and Phoebe walked to their table to join Ross and Rachel, Joey waved at the people he knew. Once they had taken their seats, Ben stepped into the room looking scared.

"This is Ben, Monica's nephew. Isn't he adorable?" She said smiling.

When Ben was seated, the flower girl came in looking as is she might cry.

"And talk about being adorable, this is Monica's cousin, Jenny. Come on out sweetheart, we won't bite you."

Chandler and Monica looked at each other and laughed as they watched her quickly make her way to over to Jack and Judy.

"Last and certainly not the least of the wedding party, is Cassandra Wallace, who's not only Monica's maid of honor, but her bestfriend as well. Cassandra is escorted by Michael Thompson, who's Chandler's bestfriend."

Cassandra held on to Michael for dear life. She hoped that she didn't look as nervous as she felt. Michael seemed to enjoy the attention as they walked to their table. She couldn't wait to get there. If felt like the longest walk of her life. She took a deep sigh when they had finally taken their seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is an honor and a privilege to announce, Mr. and Mrs. Chandler Bing!"

Chandler and Monica walked into the room proudly. Everyone rose to their feet, clapping and cheering. Chandler and Monica looked at the crowd, and then at each other, and kissed. They crowd went wild. There were whistles, and people taking pictures. When Chandler and Monica broke the kiss, they slowly walked to their table, waving at everyone. The video camera was in front of them, recording everything that was going on.

Cassandra knew that her maid of honor speech was coming up soon, and she wasn't sure if she could stand up in front of five hundred people, including celebrities, and speak. She looked around the room and saw Drew Barrymore, Bruce Willis, Sarah Jessica Parker, her husband Matthew Broderick, Susan Sarandon, Julia Roberts and her boyfriend, Meg Ryan, Ben Stiller, Alec Baldwin, William Baldwin, and so many more. She found herself becoming dizzy.

"Cassandra, are you all right?" Joey asked.

"I just feel a little dizzy."

"I'll get you some water."

When Chandler and Monica sat down, they noticed how pale Cassandra looked.

"Cassandra, what's wrong?" Chandler asked.

"She's feeling a little dizzy," Michael answered for her.

"I'll be okay. I'm just really nervous about my maid of honor speech. Why do you have to be so famous Chandler?"

"Sorry," he said smiling.

Joey came back to the table with a glass of water. He kneeled down beside her while she took a few sips.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I think."

Joey kissed her and held her hands for a few seconds. He looked concerned.

"Are you sure you're all right? You look kinda pale."

"Yeah, I'm just worried about my maid of honor speech."

"Oh, you'll do fine," he said rubbing her leg.

"I sure hope so."

Joey reluctantly went to his seat. He wanted to sit right next to her. He was afraid that she would pass out. They were sitting six seats down from each other. He kept looking at her to make sure that she was all right. Cassandra noticed this and smiled. It was announced that the food would be served to the wedding party first, then everyone else would be able to eat.

When the food arrived at their table, the photographer took pictures of Chandler and Monica feeding each other, while the other photographers they hired, took pictures of their relatives. Monica gazed at Chandler.

"I love you Chandler."

"I love you too honey," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

Phoebe got up occasionally to go over to the table where Jimmy was sitting. When she returned to the wedding party's table, the announcer got everyone's attention. When everyone fell silent, Chandler and Monica stood up holding hands.

"We would just like to thank the people who have really contributed to our relationship. Cassandra, Phoebe, and Rachel, will you please come around the table to face us?" Monica said.

They all got up from the long table they were sitting at, and stood in front of Chandler and Monica.

"I was in Florida with my brother Ross for a Paleontology convention. Of course I just used the opportunity to relax and hang out on the beach. That's when I met Chandler for the first time. We immediately hit it off, but there was an ex-girlfriend who didn't want to see us get together. She made me think that Chandler wasn't to be trusted. That's where you came in Cassandra. You didn't know me, but you came to my hotel and found me. You sat me down and explained that Chandler was a really good person, and that everything his ex was telling me were lies. From that day on, you've gone above and beyond the call of duty to make sure that Chandler and I not only got together, but also stayed together. You've given Chandler and I so much support over the years. I don't know what we would have done without you. Thank you so much," Monica said, with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I grew up with Cassandra, and personally, I don't know how she put up with me all these years," he said grinning. You saw me through everything. You've always supported me, no matter what. Even when I dated women you couldn't stand. Women you knew were bad for me. Imagine my surprise when I found out that you had gone to find Monica that day. You knew that she was a good person and she would be good for me. When my ex was causing problems for us, you urged me not to let Monica go, and you fought along with us. You're everything to us and we're eternally grateful that you were with us every step of the way. No matter what happened or how bad things got, you were there holding our hands. We love you, and we thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

Chandler looked at Monica, who was wiping her tears.

"I met Phoebe at a comedy club Chandler used to work at. We became instant Friends. Phoebe, from the start, you've been very supportive of our relationship. When I wasn't so sure about how strong Chandler's feelings were for me, you assured me that he was crazy about me, and you didn't even know him that well. You gave me advice when I so desperately needed it. You have amazing positive energy and it served to cheer me up when I was in doubt. You're such a good person and Chandler and I have been privileged to have had you there by our sides. We thank you, and we love you." Monica said.

Phoebe wiped her tears with her fingertips and smiled.

"Rachel, although we didn't hit off when we first met, you have become one of my bestfriends. You're like a sister to me. You're heart is always in the right place, and you've been a great support system. You stand up for me before even I get the chance to stand up for myself. You're like a protective sister and I love you for it. I did a smart thing by giving you another chance to prove to me that you can be a great person, and also a bestfriend. I'm glad that I didn't miss out of the opportunity to have someone like you my life. Thank you."

Rachel placed her hand to her heart. She also had tears in her eyes.

"Cassandra, Phoebe, and Rachel, I especially want to thank you together. I don't know what I would have done without you guys. Because of my ex, we were going through a difficult time and wasn't sure that we'd make it. The three of you came together to make sure that we did. You selflessly volunteered to not only help us patch things up, but you help set the tone for a romantic engagement I had been thinking about before then. You all helped me with the ring shopping, which I had no clue about, and you helped me set up a romantic atmosphere in the Penthouse where I proposed. You all went to a lot of trouble to help me that day, and I know that I couldn't have done it without the three of you. You give new meaning to the word friends. We appreciate all the support you've given us and we know that the reason we're married was all due to the bestfriends in the world. We thank you and we love you." Chandler said.

When they embraced, the crowd clapped and cheered. The photographers took pictures. Five minutes later, Michael stood up with a microphone in his hand. The room was silent once again.

"Chandler, we've known each other since we were kids. You've always been a great friend and I've always looked up to you. Of course you've done some stupid things in your life, but you've greatly made up for them," he said grinning. You've accomplished your dream of becoming a famous comedian slash actor. But your biggest accomplishment was finding that special person to spend the rest of your life with, and that's you Monica. He's a better man because of you, and we're all thankful for that."

There was laughter in the crowd at his comment.

"You two are an inspiration to all of us. You share a love that's strong and I know that it'll last the two you as long as you both shall live," Michael said with his glass raised.

Chandler stood up and they hugged. Monica hugged him also. Minutes later, a nervous Cassandra stood up to deliver her maid of honor speech.

"I look at Chandler and Monica and the love their share, and hope that we can all be so lucky. They have the kind of love that time should lye down and stand still for. When I first saw them together, I knew they were a perfect fit. From that day on, they were destined to be together. With a union as strong as theirs, I'm certain that it'll stand the test of time. You two deserve all the happiness you've brought to each other and much more. Take care of one another as you always have. Let nothing and no one stand in the way of what God intended for both of you. You truly are a couple in love, and I wish you a lifetime of love and happiness together."

Monica stood up and hugged her tightly. When they broke the hug, they both had tears in their eyes. Cassandra hugged Chandler, who also had tears in his eyes. When the speeches were finished and the tears were dried, it was time for the bride and the groom to cut their cake. Chandler and Monica stood in front of the six tier wedding cake, with the bride and groom at the top, the clear stairs, which held the three bridesmaids on one side, and the groomsmen on the other, and the small fountain with lights sitting underneath the cake stand. Before they cut the cake, the photographers wanted to get a picture of Chandler standing behind Monica with his hand on top of hers to show their wedding rings as the cake was being cut. When the cake was cut, they each took a small piece to feed to each other. Not only was the photographers getting shots of everything, the cameraman was too. The guy operating the  
camera recorded everything.

After the cake was served, it was time for Chandler and Monica's first dance as husband and wife. Chandler and Monica walked on to the dance floor hand in hand. They looked each other in the eyes as the lights were dimmed. Chandler rose his hands to her face and softly kissed her. When he broke the kiss, he mouthed the words, I love you. Monica smiled and touched his face. Chandler turned his head and looked at the doors and nodded his head. Monica wondered what was going on because the music hadn't started yet. Chandler looked at her and smiled. Seconds later, the music began and out came another surprise. Famous singers, Mariah Carey, Joe & 98 Degrees, all walked out on to the dance floor a few feet away from them with microphones. Monica looked at Chandler in awe. She knew that this would be the song they danced to, but hand no idea that Chandler would get them to sing it at the reception. Chandler held her in his arms as they sang "Thank God I Found You."

_THANK GOD I FOUND YOU_

_I would give up everything _  
_Before I separate _  
_Myself from you _  
_After so much suffering _  
_I finally found unvarnished truth _  
_I was all by myself _  
_For the longest time _  
_So cold inside _  
_And the hurt from the heartache _  
_Would not subside _  
_I felt like dying _  
_Until you saved my life_

_Chorus:_

_Thank God I found you _  
_I was lost without you _  
_My every wish and every dream _  
_Somehow became reality _  
_When you brought the sunlight _  
_Completed my whole life _  
_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude _  
_Cause baby I'm so thankful _  
_I found you_

Mariah Carey, Joe, and 98 Degrees, looked at the happy couple in each other's arms, and they slowly walked a little closer to them while singing. Monica looked into Chandler's eyes and they lightly kissed. The camera recorded it all, and the crowd loved every minute of it.

_I will give you everything _  
_There's nothing in this world _  
_I wouldn't do _  
_To insure your happiness _  
_I cherish every part of you _  
_'Cause without you beside me _  
_I can't survive _  
_Don't want to try _  
_If you're keeping me warm _  
_Each and every night _  
_I'll be all right _  
_Because I need you in my life_

_Repeat Chorus:_

_See I was so desolate _  
_Before you came to me _  
_Looking back I guess _  
_It shows that we were _  
_Destined to shine _  
_After the rain, to appreciate _  
_The gift of what we have _  
_And I'd go through it all over again _  
_To be able to feel this way_

_Repeat Chorus_

When the song came to a close, Chandler and Monica kissed, and again the crowd went wild. When they broke the kiss, they went over to Mariah Carey, Joe, and 98 Degrees and thanked them. Mariah Carey told them that they were more than happy sing for them. When it was time for just the wedding party to grace the floor, Kenny Lattimore stood on the dance floor to sing another song. Chandler and Monica went back to their table to watch the wedding party. Ross and Rachel, Joey and Phoebe, and Michael and Cassandra made their way to the floor as he began to sing.

_FOREVER_

_Girl I want to know what's on your mind _  
_'Cause when I look into your eyes they're saying _  
_Words you don't express _  
_I don't want you feeling you're wasting your time _  
_While everyday I live just to please you, that's my _  
_Only desire_

_If you think that this love won't last _  
_'Cause of what you've been through in the past _  
_I'm loving you only (you don't have to worry no) _  
_If you're afraid to let your feelings show _  
_'Cause inside you're just not sure _  
_I'm gonna show you that nothing's changed_

_Chorus: _  
_I would never let you go _  
_No one's gonna love you more _  
_This time it's forever_

_Girl I want to be right where you are _  
_Sharing every moment together _  
_Everyday, every night _  
_Girl I promise you that I'll be faithful _  
_Because your happiness is all I'm living for_

_Chorus_

Once the dance was over, it was announced that Monica was ready to throw the bouquet. All the single women ran to the floor. Monica stood with her back to all of them with her arm in the air. The photographers took pictures of her before the throwing of the bouquet. With her arm in the air, she threw her arm back pretending to throw the bouquet to tease them and the women lunged for it. She laughed. When she turned around, she noticed a few more hundred people on the floor. She turned around again and threw the bouquet into the large crowd. She turned to watch who would get it and laughed even harder at the women tackling it. Monica was surprised to see that Phoebe had emerged from the crowd with the bouquet in her hand. She was waving it all around teasing the other women. Monica went over and hugged her.

"Congratulations!" Monica said to her when they pulled apart.

"Yay me!"

She then casually walked over to Jimmy and kissed him. Chandler came over to Monica smiling. Chandler kissed Monica on the lips as Michael sat a chair in the center of the floor. She sat in the chair with Chandler standing in front of her. He came closer to her with a grin on his face. He knelt down and began sliding his hand up her thigh.

"Hey, what do you think this is, a porn movie!" Joey teased.

The crowd laughed and so did the bride and groom. Chandler continued to slowly slide his hand up her thigh, and then he slowly slid his hand back down. All the while, giving her a flirtatious grin. When his hand reappeared from underneath Monica's wedding gown, there was the guarder in his left hand. He held it up twirling it around on his finger. Monica smiled and soon left the floor. The chair was taken away, and the single guys were soon on the floor.

"You think I'm gonna make this easy for you?" He asked, smiling.

"Come on, just throw the damn thing!" Michael yelled.

"All right."

Instead of Chandler standing in the center of the room as Monica had done, he went a little further up.

"Come on Chandler, that's not fair!" Joey said.

"You guys can catch."

He turned his back to them and stood there seconds after they were ready, laughing.

"Come on!" They were yelling.

Without warning, Chandler threw the guarder and it landed perfectly in the hands of Jimmy, Phoebe's boyfriend. He was surprised. The two of them embraced and patted each other's back.

"Good catch man," Chandler said.

"I know," He said looking at Phoebe.

When the excitement finally died down, Phoebe was placed in the same chair Monica was sitting in. Jimmy walked over to her and stood in front of her. She smiled as he knelt down to put the guarder up her thigh. When he had done so, he gently kissed her.

"Awww," Cassandra said while sitting on Joey's lap.

One photographer stood there taking pictures of Phoebe and Jimmy, while another took pictures of Joey and Cassandra. They watched as the photographers snapped shots of everyone. They had never seen anything like it.

"Chandler and Monica don't have to worry about not getting enough pictures," Cassandra said.

"That's for sure."

The music played as Chandler and Monica were taking pictures with their parents and few celebrities, including Mariah Carey, Joe, and 98 Degrees. Everyone else milled around and had drinks. After taking pictures, Chandler and Monica walked around to greet as many guest as they could. They, along with everyone gathered there was ready for the party to start. They didn't go around to greet everyone because it would have taken up too much time, being that there were hundreds of guess there. Chandler looked around from Ross because he hadn't seen him since he'd thrown the guarder. He spotted him over by Joey and Cassandra. Hand in hand, he and Monica went over to them.

"You guys drunk yet?" Chandler asked.

"We will be." Ross said.

"Where's Rach?" Monica asked.

"Oh, she's over there talking to Matt Damon," Cassandra said.

"How long has she been over there?" Chandler asked.

"For a while now."

"Well, are you guys ready to party?" Chandler asked.

"Of course!" Joey said.

"All righty."

Chandler and Monica walked off. Seconds later, the microphone was in Chandler's hand.

"Okay, it's party time!" Chandler shouted.

Monica smiled and he turned to kiss her. The lights were dimmed, and the music was raised. Chandler took Monica's hand once again and was leading her to the dance floor when he realized that he still had the microphone. Monica shook her head and took the microphone from him. She put the microphone down and they headed toward the dance floor where it seemed everyone was gathered. Monica spotted Rachel on the dance floor with Matt Damon. She was dancing with a drink in her hand, as many of them were doing. The wedding was special and successful.

Now it was party time. Time to celebrate the joining of Chandler and Monica. They, along with everyone else were really enjoying themselves. They were so busy doing other things, that they didn't even stop to have one drink, even when a toast was made. While dancing, the guests that they didn't get to greet came up to them to hug and congratulate them.

Chandler and Monica was glad that everyone was enjoying themselves, especially the wedding party. They kept a close eye on Cassandra because it looked like she wasn't feeling that well. She seemed much better once she had given her maid of honor speech. Chandler and Monica thought it was cute how Joey barely left her side. When a slow song came on, Jack came over to them and asked to cut in. Chandler smiled and stepped aside. Nora came up behind him and motioned for him to join her on the dance floor.

"I'm very proud of you," she said in his ear.

"I'm very proud of me too," he said grinning.

Nora smiled and hugged him. She had never seen him so happy. The first time she had met Monica, she could see the instant attraction between Chandler and Monica. Chandler talked about her so much when she asked him about his trip to Florida. She knew that from the way he described her that she was different from all the other women before her. She was relieved that he had enough sense to get rid of Tonya and settle down with Monica. She was the reason why he was happier now than he'd ever been.

When the song ended, Monica received a kiss on the cheek from her father. As he was walking off the dance floor, Monica went over to Chandler.

"Okay, you can have your husband all to yourself now," Nora said.

"Thank you," Monica said hugging Nora.

Chandler and Monica decided to sit the next song out, so they went back to their table. Monica sat on Chandler's lap. They watched the crowd as she sat and played in his hair. Although he was having a good time, he wished that they were now on their honeymoon consummating their newly committed relationship. She looked into his eyes as he touched the side of her face, and they kissed. Joey and Cassandra looked over and noticed them kissing while the camera man recorded it all.

**I think there was more, but this was the last chapter I had for this series. So sadly, **The End.****


End file.
